Time Stops For No One - Adopted: BlackLilyAngel
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: No one ever expected her to come back. Most were still grieving for her death. When she does return how much has she changed? She didn't come alone either. She claims they're her children. How will the Z warriors fair now that she back in their lives?
1. Her Blood, Her Tears

**Chapter One:**

**His Blood, Her Tears**

_**Disclaimer – I adopted this story from Black Lily Angel and I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. I hope that you all are happy with how this story comes out. Now onward...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Two children were playing in the wilds of their local forest. They both seemed to be chasing one another in an inhumanly fast game of tag. The girl quickly tagged the younger boy and rushed off heading deeper into the ever so green woods. She gave him a smug smirk which he didn't see.

"Try to catch me if you can, otouto!"

Her voice seemed to drift towards the smaller boy who only pouted before going after her with his own inhuman speed. He gave an indigent shout after her. It seemed to echo around the seemingly lone forest like a cave. It seemed to have reached her because she gave a playful laugh within the next twenty seconds.

"Onee-san, that's not fair! Wait until I catch you!"

A sharp shriek filled the air as all the animals scurried off in the opposite direction of it. The young boy rushed full speed towards his elder sister worried for her safety. Although, he did laugh at her when he saw the cause of her abrupt shriek.

Apparently she had been trying to look at him while running at high speeds. It didn't work well because she tripped over a small round object that was covered in moss and grass. Only a little part glowed orange when the girl knocked it off while she tripped over the object. The girl herself ended up falling to the ground and eating a nutritious dose of lovely green grass with a pinch of dirt.

She looked up at his smirking face with her own flushed face. Whether from embarrassment or anger or both he didn't know. She glared at him saying, "You better not tell anyone else about this."

Her younger brother only gave another laugh as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Of course not dearest onee-san. After all can't let the world know that their great hero had a sudden strange craving for grass."

She seemed to ignore his ever so offending insult and instead glared at the object that caused all this mess. She crawled over to it- no need to make a bigger fool of herself- and scraped the moss and grass off until none was left. In the place of the small green ball was now a small orange ball with two dark orange stars inside of it. Her brother peeked over her shoulder to inspect it along side her.

"Hey look I found one of those Dragon Ball things!" she shouted in triumph after quickly looking it over. Her own reflection stared back at her as she gazed into the ball curiously. Her bright sapphire eyes sparkled with joy instead of her previous irritation. Her shiny inky black hair was tied off into a tight braid by a dark blue ribbon. Her hair reached her mid back.

She had a slightly tight shirt that reached her elbows and then enlarged out in drooping sleeves. Her sleeves were long and dragged on for six inches. It was supposedly on of the shortest sleeves for her uniform. Yeah right! Almost close to the ending of her sleeves were dark blue snowflakes that just added onto the beauty of the outfit. On top of her white kimono like shirt was a dark blue sleeveless vest that had a v-neck. The vest didn't close itself. Two white ribbon was laced through it's blue fabric hanging three inches after her waist. They intertwined in a mix of cross-crosses.

The vest like clothing she wore was really some weights that helped train her. It helped build her stamina higher as well as her speed and strength when she took the vest off. The ribbon was for the same purpose but was twice the weight of a blue ribbon made of the same material of her vest would. It just showed how strong she was. And also how much of a slave driver her sensi really was. Not that anyone believed her though. To everyone she was pure. At least one person, her, wasn't.

She, like her brother, had baggy pants that gave her more freedom and less things to worry about than a skirt would. Not that 'she would ever wear one without a fight. Her pants were also a dark blue color, matching her vest but unlike it the pants weren't made of the same material. She had a silver obi that for once was not of a heavy material but it did add onto the beauty of her outfit. She had a pair of black ninja like shoes on her feet. The shoes were open toed and were very heavy with the added weights on them. They also traveled three inches past her ankle stopping not too far from it. She also had a dark colored, black, arm bands that were really weights. A black monkey tail was wrapped around her waist.

For weapons she had a sword on her back. The sword was silver with the words 'Pure Innocence' in blue kanji. On the handle was a silver snowflake that was slowly turning blue. Small white dots seemed to float away from the snowflake. It's sheaf was attached to a black belt that went from her left shoulder to her right hip.

A necklace was on her neck too. It had a thin silver chain with a delicate yet complicated looking sapphire snowflake. There was a smaller dark blue fire within the larger sapphire snowflake. It seemed as though winter had frozen over the summer's heat. Her favorite necklace too. Not just because of how it looked but because of the person who gave it to her.

She also had a silver heart shaped locket. Another item she treasured and deeply cherished for the sane reason. The locket was surrounded by a whirlwind of dark blue snowflakes. Each with it's own unique design. Inside of it were two pictures. One had only her younger brother with herself inside of it. The second one, however, held a variety of people inside it. Great memories were attached to it.

She looked to be around the age of fifteen even if her height disagreed with her. As she was only a teen that had already matured in much more for her brother's, as well as her own, sake. Her birth given name was Kagome with her added earth given last name Son. Making her known as Kagome Son.

"Really onee-san?" asked the younger boy in an eager tone. His obsidian eyes lightened up at hearing her words. He had obsidian eyes instead of a bright sapphire like his elder sister because while she inherited looks from their mother he inherited looks from his father. He had a hair that looked crazy because of it stuck up in every direction. Almost like a birds nest except even messier.

The younger brother seemed to lack the same taste for clothes with his sister. His outfit instead of resembling any type of kimono or even a shrine maidens outfit was loose and baggy. It gave him the freedom to move without being restrained by tight clothing or worrying about tearing any tight suit. Although, he was pretty sure he wouldn't wear one unless his sister made him. And even then he still wouldn't like it!

He had a sleeveless orange fighting shirt that had the different sign for turtle hermit instead of priestess on the back in a blue circle. The words were in black while the rest of the unused circle was left a blank white color. It seemed they both also differed in a sensi Under his orange shirt was another blue shirt that was really weights. Although, both methods of their respective teachers didn't seem so far off either. The blue training shirt reached two inches past his orange shirt letting two inches of blue fabric clash with the orange of it.

He had baggy orange pants that let him move freely in as well. He had some dark blue arm bands on that were really weights on both his wrists. Around his waist he also had a blue obi that was simply there for mere decoration with no real purpose. The younger boy had blue boots as well. On the bottom they were a golden color.

In a matter of weapons he preferred to only use his training in the martial arts and to use his ki. His ki unlike his sister's was not holy ki but more like stored energy within himself. However, since his sister did insist that he carry around at least one weapon for protection he choose a rather plain staff.

The staff was a dark brown with a bright yellow color mixed in in random thin swirls and lines. The dark brown color came from the copper used to make it as the yellow color cane from the slight gold used to make it. The two substances were used just to ensure a durable and strong weapon. The quite plain staff closely resembled a long piece of a stick.

He looked to be around thirteen. Nativity and innocence seemed to surround him meaning he was still just only maturing. Unlike his sister he was not forced to grow up faster than he should have. His human given name opposed to his sayain name was Goku Son.

"Yup. Look at it. They say that if you gather all seven of the dragon balls together that you can make a wish and it'll come true." said Kagome grinning.

"Cool! Let me see it!" yelled Goku with obvious excitement.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." said Kagome handing Goku the small two star dragon ball. Goku took it from her looking at the object with curiosity and determination.

"Onee-san one day I'll collect all seven of them and grant us three wishes! They'll be our three wishes!" proclaimed the young sayain warrior.

"I'll hold you to your promise Goku. Can't wait to swim in my never ending five by five oden bowl." replied Kagome smirking.

"Onee-san!" whined Goku lightly glaring at her. "What? You can make any wish can't we?" laughed Kagome.

"Yeah but that's a dumb wish!" complained Goku. Kagome faked a gasp and would have replied to his comment if she hadn't have thought of her two younger friends.

"I'll ask Bulma-chan and Krillin-kun if that's dumb." she stated pouting.

Goku seemed to only remember them now as his face lit with recognition. "Wow! Wait till Krillan and Bulma see this!" smirked Goku letting a chuckle.

"Hahaha! Yeah..." she trailed off stopping to look around suddenly.

"What are you doing Onee-"

"Goku be quite for a moment and watch." stated Kagome seriously. Goku looked on trying to see what she saw but stopped when he saw it.

The ground started to shake suddenly. Such sudden and abrupt shake almost sent Goku to the ground. "I-is it an earthquake?" asked Goku timidly, peering around them.

"Iie. Look down the hill." said Kagome looking in her own direction. Goku walked to the edge as well and glanced down wishing he was seeing an illusion of some sort.

Down the grassy hill was a large meat eating dinosaur. It was huger than the surrounding trees with rough green skin. It's skin was uncomfortable looking and had scars in some places. It had tiny arms adorned with silver claws and big feet with the same claws. Sharp fangs glistened in the sun as the dinosaur roared to the skies. It's beady black eyes were slowly scanning for it's next prey to eat. When it spotted the children it ran to them. The dinosaur made it clear they were his prey.

With each passing second the small tremors of the earth turned bigger and bigger almost like an earthquake as it ran to them. Unknowingly to the two it intended to take someone with it. Like it or not ge was getting food today and the two seemed like easy prey!

"Go and hide in the bushes or behind the trees for now." commanded Kagome narrowing her eyes as it came closer and as the shaking became more frequent.

"B-but Kagome! I-I just can't leave you alone with th-that huge thing!" stuttered out Goku in distress.

"I know you're worried about me but I promise you that I'll go with you as soon as I'm done ok? If you don't believe me still then here. I'll give you my necklace. You know that I don't go anywhere without it." said Kagome handing him, her blue necklace while keeping her locket hidden from his view.

The necklace she carried was so important to her because it had been given to her by her father and mother before they both died. Now she didn't remember her mother and father all that well because of the whole incident with Frieza. She did, however odd it may sound, remember that they were good, caring parents. She was given the necklace since her birth. It was the only thing that she had left to remember all her friends and family.

Goku nodded hesitantly and took the necklace. He put it around his neck gently as if it were delicate porcelain. Which was partially true in personal value.

"You better keep that promise." said Goku. Kagome nodded fibbing a reassuring smile and made a shooing motion with her hand. Goku hesitated but hid behind a near by bush anyways. He bent down on his knees and watched his sister through a small opening in the bushes. Right after Goku hid the dinosaur came crashing onto the hill top.

Kagome took out her sword almost immediately. It was silver with the kanji for 'Purity of Innocence' on it. The katana also had a raven handle that matched her own hair color. On the handle was silver snowflake that was slowly turning blue. Small silver dots seemed to flew away from it. The dinosaur roared at her.

Kagome didn't wait for it to attack as she flew to the air and cut it's arm off. The green beast roared in pain as it's arm fell to the floor useless. It hissed at her as blood poured from it's newly acquired wound. The prehistoric animal tried to hit her using it's tail. With her remarkable speed Kagome dodged all attempts. That is until she slipped on a wet rock.

She landed on the rock to take a small breaks but ended up slipping. And now she was paying the price from her ungraceful clumsiness. Even in situations like this she had the baddest of luck.

The Dino landed a critical hit on her sending her to the ground harshly. Kagome bit her lip to the point of bleeding so she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't even have the time for that because she hit the ground moments after. The dinosaur quickly turned it attention to Goku who ran to his sister. Kagome saw this and with the last of her quickly diminishing strength killed the beast by purifying it with a bright blue light.

"Ka-Kagome... KAGOME!" yelled Goku desperately as concern swirled in his eyes. "H-hey Goku. Look I wo-won." said Kagome weakly, forcing a smile for him. Goku started to cry as blood mixed with tears.

Her blood.

The blood that shouldn't be there.

The blood that should be his.

His older sister's blood that shouldn't have been shed.

This shouldn't have happened. Not at all. They were just supposed to have come to the forest to play for a couple of hours and go back to their home alive to greet their friends.

Not with one dead.

However, fate seemed to have a different idea on that. Both their destinies would dramatically change for the two. Especially for the blue eyed teen who would find our her true destiny.

"Ka-Kagome you promised me th-that you wouldn't die. You better not break it." said Goku sobbing above her body.

"I-I'm sorry. I th-think I might have to break th-this promise. B-but whatever happens I w-want you to kn-know I will always lo-love you Goku." stuttered Kagome while coughing. She seemed to be loosing consciousness quickly.

"Wh-what about Krillin o-or Bulma or ev-even Mun-Munten Roshi-sensi?" asked Goku in an attempt to get her stay long enough with him in the living world. He was not stupid he knew what would happen when she lost consciousness.

"Te-tell them I-I said bye. Don't wor-worry I pro-promise you we'll see each o-other in th-the future." said Kagome closing her slowly dulling sapphire eyes as she took her final breath. She'd rather die with a smile of joy than a face of pain.

"N-no... No. NOOOOO!"

He faintly noticed she started glowing a light blue color as did her sword. After, the glow came she started to become transparent and her body seemed to slowly be turning into a big blue ball of light that started to float ten feet in the air.

"Onee-san please don't go! Please! You're the only person who knows what I am or can help me! You-you promised!" he screamed broken heartedly.

Kagome didn't seemed to listen because she had already faded away into a bright blue ball that radiated a strange yet calm feeling. The orb shot out and into the sky. Then, in a blast of blue both his older sister and her sword were gone. Her last words seemed to come as the same time as when the orb shot out.

"Goodbye Goku. I may be gone for now but one day I will be back. I hope we will see each other again. Farewell and take good care of yourself and the others."

Goku wished that time would have just stopped long enough for him to save his sister.

Long enough to stop her from slipping from that rock or ever finding that dragon ball.

From even playing a simple game of tag up in the deserted hill tops of a forest.  
But Goku found out the hard way.

**Time stops for no one.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I want to thank Black Lily Angel for letting me adopt this story. I hope that everyone will like how it unfolds. I will try to keep it to the original plot. It was a pleasure to take over for another good writer. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Final Good-Bye

Chapter Two:

Final Goodbye

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

As the woman surveyed her companions a great force of guilt and sadness started to form in her heart but she knew this day would come sooner or later. Her bright sapphire eyes took in every detail of her companions forms for this would be the last time she would see them. She looked at her sister like friend feeling truly happy for the young demon slayer.

Her dark brown hair swishing in the high pony tail she always wore in battle. Her black suit clung to her skin as hot pink armor covered her shoulders, knees, stomach, and elbows. Her hot pink obi had a small katana attached to it. On her back she carried a huge boomerang made of the strongest demon bones of that era. Her hazel eyes that reflected nothing but love were trained on the violet eyes of her friend turned fiance.

The man himself had very short hair as only a subtle amount could be put into the smallest pony tail one could imagine. A pleased smile on his face could clearly be seen as he hugged his fiance For once his 'cursed' hand no where near the woman's rear or saying anything perverted that would get him a one way ticket into the darkness of unconsciousness. His purple and black robes swishing with every move he had. Around his right hand dark blue beads made a 'clanck' noise every time they hit one another. His golden staff lay forgotten on the ground a few feet away.

Sapphire eyes moved from the new couple to the older and odder pair before her. Her eyes traveled to her old love and now brother.

His silver hair swayed gently with the small breeze. His amber eyes looking lovingly into his dead lovers own. His fire rat kimono wrinkling as he embraced the woman in front of him. His rusty yet powerful sword moved as well. His bare feet made a shuffling noise. Silver claws and fangs shined against the suns bright rays. Two fuzzy triangular ears moved to every single sound made.

Sapphire eyes tore themselves away from her ex-lover and now brother to her newest ally and sister-in-law.

The dead woman in his arms returned the embrace with just as much force. Her doe brown eyes looking into his amber. Her hands snaked around his waist as her head rested on his chest. Her raven hair fell to her ankles. Her red and white miko clothes rustled in an indication of her movement. Her straw sandals moved forward wanting to be with her lover. Her quiver of arrows and bow shifted slightly so she could get more comfortable. White snake like creatures floated around them.

Her sapphire eyes moved to her two most important friends in her arms.

There was her son who had fallen asleep. His head rested gently on her shoulder as he slept peacefully. His orange red hair was still in its high pony tail it was always in. His emerald eyes that usually reflected mischief were shut closed. Clawed hands wrapped around her neck. Sharp tiny fangs were visible as he kept on snoring. His green shirt with small light green leaves unfolded in some places as he shifted on her shoulder. His brown vest snuggled closer to his body with the sudden shift. His legs that were covered in furry brown pants were on top her hands that held him against her body. A single puffy reddish orange tail popped out from under his pants. A soft purr brought her attention to her other dear companion.

Sapphire and crimson eyes clashed at they look at each other. The small cat like youkai was currently on her shoulder. Her cream colored fur glow in the sun's rays. Her black paws and ears seemed to glow a darker shade. On her two tails were two black stripes on each. A black diamond on her forehead stood out among her skin. Her two tails were wishing happily behind her.

"Guys I have something to say."

Her soft voice seemed to break the others from thief own train of thought. It was then they all got a good look at her form. They all knew she went through a great change here in the feudal japan. She had changed from the weak 15 year old school girl to a powerful 37 year old woman.

Her raven black hair fell perfectly behind her. Her icy sapphire orbs stared at them. She had an elegant silver fighting kimono. The kimono had light blue snowflakes decorating the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. It had the 3/4 sleeves that only reach her elbows. It reached her mid thigh allowing her to move freely in battle. A light blue obi was tied to it. A sword was tied onto her obi. She had light blue ninja sandals. On her hands were two silver fingerless gloves. Her claws and fangs gleamed in the light. A raven monkey tail rapped around her waist.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" asked the tijia in concern for her friend's well-being.

"No but it is something very important Sango," stated the woman looking at her in slight irritation.

"How important?" asked the perverted monk curiously as he looked her over.

"As I told Sango very Miroku now stop questioning me so much." restated the woman with a bit more of a hint of irritation than before.

"Just tell us wench!" demanded the Inu hanyou glaring impatiently at her.

"Inuyasha be more respectful!" scolded the undead miko pinning him with a disappointed look.

"Thank you Kikyo but as I was saying I have to leave," whispered the younger miko cringing away from the group.

"WHAAAAT!"

Anyone who was in a 5 mile radius covered their ears in a futile attempt to block out the loud scream. The child within the woman's hand woke up with a jump. "Momma! What's going on?" asked the frightened kitsune looking everywhere.

"Nothing Shippou. You can-" the woman was interrupted by her best friend once more.

"Nothing important! _Nothing_ _important_? Wench how is you leaving not important!" yelled Inuyasha clearly enraged as he glared down at her.

"I must agree with Inuyasha for once." said Miroku with a frown on his face as he cast disappointed violet eyes on her.

"Hate to say but me too." said Sango sending her a pointed look as she smirked when Inuyasha didn't notice.

"I as well." stated Kikyo crossing her arms over chest as she spared her enraged (not to mention embarrassing) mate a glance.

"Are you leaving me alone Okaa-san?" asked a tearful Shippou as he was about ready to start crying.

"Look I know it's hard for you all. Heck this is hard for me! I never wanted things to come to this but you all know I am not of this world but another dimension. I must return now that my mission here is now complete. No I'm not leaving Shippou either. I'm bringing him with me too. Besides what kind of mother leaves her child?" declared the woman. Shippou looked at his adoptive mother gratefully and hugged her tightly.

"Wait! I want you to take Kirara with you. I know that she'll be happier with you." said Sango on the verge of tears. The raven haired woman nodded. The neko youkai mewed and just rubbed her head on the woman's cheek. "I'll take the jewel with me just in case too." she said. The others nodded agreeing with her logic.

"I guess this is good bye." said Kikyo in a shaky voice. Everyone could only nod afraid of crying if they said anything. Everyone just hugged the three good bye with promises of remembering one another.

Inuyasha was the first to say his own goodbye. "You better stay out of trouble gaki. Kami-sama knows how much trouble you attract." he said trying to lighten up the mood. Kagome nodded with a small smile and put Shippou and Kirara down on her right side. She went to Inuyasha and hugged him for a final time.

"Hai, hai. I'll miss having to argue with you every day. You better treat your mate well Inuyasha-nii-san." said Kagome wiping her stray tears away with a smirk.

"Only if you treat your future mate the same way imouto." said Inuyasha lightly teasing her. They parted.

Shippou also ran to hug his uncle since he now reached Inuyasha's stomach. "Goodbye Oji-san. I expect to come back to little cousins to tell them of their great cousin. Shippou the Brave!" he stated slightly crying.

"Keh. Don't you mean Shippou the Coward?" snorted Inuyasha ruffling his nephew's orange hair.

"You wish Inuyasha-Oji-san!" retorted the young boy.

"Remember to take care of your Okaa-san squirt. Make sure her mate treats her well and if not make his life miserable for me." said Inuyasha chuckling lightly. Shippou nodded.

"You too, Kirara. Make sure that you protect them both from any danger. Who knows why they're so clumsy. I swear both will walk into an enemy trap with realizing it." ranted out the hanyou shaking his head. Kirara gave a mew while nodding her head in agreement. "Good and remember to keep yourself safe too." he said smiling. Kirara gave a new while licking Inuyasha's hand that had come to pet her. She gave him a final purr when he pulled his hand away.

Second came Miroku to say his farewells too. "Kagome-sama it has been a pleasure knowing you. If it weren't for you I don't think any of us would have been here. Please take care of yourself. And don't forget to take a husband while you're there." said the monk with a wink.

"Pervert." sniffed Kagome hugging him.

"Take care Kagome-sama and farewell." Miroku said smiling a non-perverted smile for the first time.

"You too, Miroku-sama. Don't forget to have many children with Sango so that I can have many niece and nephews to come back to." she replied back giving a small laugh.

"Hope you don't become an old fart like Totosai-sama be the time we return." said Shippou giving him a hug. Miroku's eye twitched slightly. He raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist honked Shippou's head leaving him a bump.

"Well, I hope you don't reduce your age any more. If you do you'll turn into a crybaby. So I'd be careful with me words if I were you." warned Miroku smirking.

"Itai! I can't believe I was starting to miss you, Miroku-Oji-san!" cried Shippou nursing his bump.

"The feeling is mutual Shippou-chan" replied the monk.

Third came Sango, after her husband. "Kagome-chan remember don't be a stranger. If you ever can come visit us before we die." choked out Sango. She had already begun to cry a waterfall.

"Of course Sango-chan. I'll even bring others to introduce you all too. And what do you mean 'if'? Of course I will visit you again!" cried the younger woman out while hugging her.

"Good. If you don't then I'll sick Kirara on you." warned Sango.

"I hope you won't have too, though." joked Kagome with a small smile.

"Let's hope not." replied Sango cracking a smile.

"See you Sango-Oba-san. I know we do get to see each other in the future." stated Shippou with confidence as he hugged her waist.

"How do you know that dear nephew?" sniffled Sango looking at him with watery yet amused hazel orbs.

"Didn't you know that I'm physic oba-san?" joked Shippou; his own eyes took a misty sheen to them.

"Oh really, now?" The young kitsune youkai nodded at her question.

"Then when will you grow more mature?" she asked jokingly.

"I am!" scowled Shippou. Why wouldn't anyone believe he was mature?

"Sure you are." teased Sango.

"Now, you be careful Kirara. I need you to make sure our dear Shippou-chan isn't corrupted any more than he is. You'll also have to make sure Kagome marries a nice guy too." winked Sango snickering at her own request. Kirara mewed. Red eyes shone with mischief and amusement. She seemed to agree with Sango. "Good now you be a good girl. You better be the same when I see you again. I don't want to find you suddenly green either." laughed Sango petting Kirara.

Last but not least to exchange partings was Kikyo. "I hope you'll live happier and longer days in your dimension. You truly deserve it for all you've done for us." said the revived priestess.

"Of course Kikyo. And remember to take care of my nii-san for me ok? Give him a good 's' for me every time he does bad things. Also remember about my soon to be born niece and nephews." said Kagome with a wink.

"Of course. Expect to meet them all when you return Kagome. But remember that you'd better take care of yourself and your own children." laughed Kikyo.

Kagome gave a laugh. "Of course I will. Even some new additions." she proclaimed proudly.

"But remember that I'll always be 'Kaa-san's favorite though! I mean who could blame her for me being her favorite." laughed Shippou as his eyes lightened up.

"Uh-huh. I just think it's the fact that you were among the first of her adopted children." said Kikyo pinning him with a deadpanned look.

"You're just obviously jealous of me Kikyo-Oba-chan." accused Shippou giving her a unbelieving stare.

"Sure. I'm jealous of a twelve year old brat. Joy." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's hard to admit but it's alright if I'm too awesome for you." he said haughtily.

"Bit how could I ever be jealous of your crush on that Sazuka girl in the village." She teased.

"S-shut up!" he shrieked. Kikyo only laughed.

"Make sure they don't die quickly. Ok, Kirara? Kami-sama knows what these two could get into." stated Kikyo exasperatedly. Kirara seemed to laugh in her own cat like way nodding at Kikyo's request. "Good because if my imouto died after just an hour in her own dimension I would die." she said dramatically.

They both went back to their original places. Kagome scooped Shippou back up in her arms and held him to her hip. Kirara chose to lazily lounge on her right shoulder as her tails rested on the opposite shoulder. Kagome looked at them for what would most likely be the last time in quiet some time. She felt the need to cry once again but pushed it back down. She wasn't the only one judging by the way Shippou seemed to look away. Kirara's eyes also seemed to become misty. She had to be strong for all of them.

"Good bye my friends. Know that you will always be in my memories and heart. Please forgive me but I- no we must leave now." she said correcting herself on her own mistake. The others who were in tears by then nodded.

"Goodbye! Don't forget about my momma or me! I mean how could you even do that?" called out Shippou smirking.

"Mew!" Kirara also gave her farewell too. In a flash of light blue their friend disappeared leaving only snowflakes in their place.

**'She is in memories of few but in hearts of many.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I want to thank Black Lily Angel for letting me adopt this story. It was a pleasure to take over for another good writer. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Introducing Her

**Chapter Three:**

**Introducing Her**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

The Z warriors were relaxed for now. The odd group was made up of many different people. There was a tall and short. Fat and and skinny. Old or young. Bald or hairy. Cruel of friendly. Strong or weak. Human or aliens. Yes strange indeed.

"Hey Otou-san why do you look so sad today?" asked Gohan looking at his father and idol. His obsidian eyes held an innocent curiosity as he looked up from his place on his father's lap. They were having a picnic just to relax and meet up again after everything had calmed down when they had defeated Frieza.

"Yeah Goku I haven't seen you this sad," Yamcha commented showing concern towards the sayain warrior who was looking at the sky wistfully. His brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason why he could be sad on this day. Nothing that he knew of came to his mind.

"It's nothing you guys should be concerned about," stated the orange clad warrior dully. He knew they would start to ask why he was like this but he couldn't help it. Only some people knew why he was like this but they were the ones who had known her. Goku tried to crack a smile when he say his son looking up at him innocently.

"Goku today's that day again isn't it?" Master Roshi asked softly knowing that this was the day when the young man had changed. By now everyone was listening to their conversation to learn the reason why their friend was down in the dumps so to speak. Goku nodded solemnly with a faraway look in his usually cheerful obsidian eyes.

"What day is it?" Bulma asked truly confused like the others. She just couldn't understand Goku. Just yesterday they saw each other but he didn't look sad at all. 'What could be wrong today? It couldn't be that bad could it?' Bulma thought to herself tilting her head. She racked her brain for the answer to her question but come up with nothing.

"They day she left," Goku whispered looking into the horizon as he absently ran a hand through Gohan's hair. Gohan leaned into his hand with a grin enjoying the attention. Memories flashed in his mind. Both the good and the bad memories of them together.

Bulma instantly regretted her thoughts and winced along with Krillin at the mention of _her_. Bulma and Krillin's confusion was replaced with a flash of understanding. Then Bulma and Krillin were almost instantly saddened at his words remembering who exactly Goku was talking about. Their eyes both held sadness and guilt for forgetting this day. The day they so desperately wanted to just forget and wish it never happened.

"What non-sense are you four bumbling fools talking about now?" Vegeta asked with an indifferent face. Almost instantly all four saddened eyes were hardened with intense anger. They all glared the arrogant prince for his harsh words.

"Don't you ever speak of her in that way!" Goku shouted with a death glare at Vegeta shocking everyone including said prince. He abruptly stood up ignoring his friend's shocked or sad looks they gave him. He concentrated on his task right now which was to fly away for a while. At least until he could clear his mind up a bit. Goku grabbed Gohan and passed him onto his shocked wife who hadn't said a word. Once he was out of sight which didn't take long Bulma smacked Vegeta on the back of his head with all of the strength within her.

"Damn it woman! What was that for?" Vegeta growled out. He gave the blue haired woman a low snarl. It wasn't his fault Kakarot had such weak human emotions. Sayains were supposed to be cold hearted ruthless killers who lived for the thrill of a fight not some weak mushy earthlings.

"What was that for! What was that for? Don't you see Goku hasn't gotten over her death. She was very special to him, you jerk!" Bulma yelled and then softly added, "She was special to us. Even I still haven't gotten over her death yet." Everyone looked at Bulma in shock. Her eyes started to tear up like they did every year.

"I hope your satisfied Vegeta Goku doesn't like to talk about her. It's still a sore subject to him. I'll be back I'm going to talk to Goku," Krillin said glaring at Vegeta enough to surprise him but Vegeta only snarled at the human. Krillin glanced around the clearing once more before taking off after his longtime friend.

"Who is she?" Chi Chi asked feeling more than a bit jealous over '_her'_. 'Just what is she to my Goku?' were her envy and jealous filled thoughts.

"She," Master Roshi spoke gaining their attention. "She was an important person to him. She was there when we couldn't be. She supported him when he needed it and helped him through all the bad times. She was a bit too over protective at times. (He chuckled here.) Little girl did anything to keep out of harm's way even if it caused herself pain. I remember she would train and spar with him and Krillin. Then she'd go to Bulma and just chat with her. Ah, those were the old days. Before the incident ever happened. (Enter frown here.)"

"What was her name? What was she to Dad?" Gohan asked curiously. His Otou-san had never reacted that violently before. This was a new side to him that no one had ever seen. It kinda scared him to see his Otou-san like that.

"Yeah I haven't seen Goku this sad since... well I don't think I've ever seen him this sad," Yamcha admitted looking in the direction were their friend disappeared. Just who was this mysterious woman from Goku's past?

"Were they dating?" Chi Chi butted in jealously. Bulma who just recovered from her crying started to laugh along with Master Roshi.

"Heavens no!" Master Roshi chuckled. Oh if only she were here to hear this. She would have laughed so hard!

"She... haha wasn't... haha dating... hahaha him... haha!" Bulma managed to gasp out. Her saddened tears now turned into tears of joy. This was just too funny!

"Then who was she, onna!" Vegeta demanded rudely. He was getting impatient with these humans who hadn't answered his question. He asked a question about the sayain Kakarot had known but instead the Onna had the audacity to hit, yell, and accuse him the prince of sayains! He was not amused. At all.

"Her name was a sayain one and I can assure you she and I weren't dating," a masculine voice said behind them. They all turned to see Goku and Krillin. Goku was the one who spoke.

"Oh Go-Goku!" stuttered out Bulma along with Master Roshi. Both were surprised by his sudden appearance.

"No it's all right. After Krillin came to talk to me I feel better. I think it's time you all knew who she was," Goku said turning away from them.

_Flashback_

_Goku flew off towards a river that was a couple miles away. 'Kagome what would you think of me now? I wish you were still alive.' A single tear slid down his cheek which he quickly wiped away._

"_Hey Goku are you ok?" asked a voice behind him. Turning around Goku saw his longtime friend._

_Seeing his old time friend worried about him made him sigh. Today was just a day he would rather forget with all his being. The day his dear older sister disappeared from this world and possibly even this dimension. Even the eternal dragon Shenron could not find her. All he had said was, 'The woman you seek cannot be found. She does not want to be found yet as well.' Did that mean she didn't want to come home? Did she really not miss them at all?_

"_I guess. It's just that when she died I was so sad and guilty. When Vegeta said that it got me so angry," Goku confessed with a slight frown. No use trying to hide his feeling from his friends especially the ones that were there when she died. Krillin nodded his head. Understanding and grief was in his eyes. He would still need to apologize to Vegeta later on._

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. I still haven't gotten over her death either to tell you the truth. I don't think any of us have come to terms with the fact she's dead," Krillin said glumly. Even if he wasn't there during the incident he still felt guilty for not doing anything._

"_I know but I can't help but feeling her death was my fault," Goku said sighing once more. Krillin frowned. It just wasn't natural to see the usually childlike man acted so gloomy and depressed._

"_I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for her death. Besides she promised to be back didn't she? She always kept her promises no matter how hard," Krillin said with a small smile._

"_You know what? I think you're right Krillin. Thanks for the talk," Goku said slightly smiling._

"_Aren't I always right? Anyways no problem I'm always there if you need another talk," said Krillin. Goku nodded._

_It was times like these that he really appreciated his friends. It's not he didn't. Oh no. He did just that now he appreciated it more than ever was all. They both nodded to each other and flew off towards the others._

_Flashback_

"Who was she? All you say is she had a sayain name but is her surname or real name at that you fool!" Vegeta barked out. He was not highly amused. All he wanted was a damn name but these impudent humans were testing his patience by not answering it and that just left him with more questions than answers.

"I didn't arrive to earth alone. You should remember her the most from your days up in that spaceship," teased Goku. It seemed his glum personality took a twist into a more cheerful one. He grinned at Vegeta remembering the stories she would tell him about their home planet. "What was it she called you? Veggie-kun, maybe?"

He still remembered the piece of information given to him about Vegeta years ago. "Only one dared to call me that and that onna is long dead. She died by Frieza's hand!" growled Vegeta getting angered. There was no way she was still alive.

"No she came to earth in secret. When I asked why she didn't stay she said 'I don't want my little brother going to a different planet all by himself. Besides I have no reason to stay here except for that jerk Veggie-kun and to become that Frieza-teme's slave.' She had come here with me," explained Goku still hiding her name. The others were in major shock for different reasons.

"Tch. Kagome always was too overprotective of you when you were younger. She even attempted to fight me when I tried to shut you up," Vegeta snorted crossing his arms. Yes she was indeed the weirdest woman he ever met. She was the only one who had ever challenged his power.

The others didn't take it as well as Vegeta did but they almost went in sock at the news. Goku had an elder sister? She was friends with Vegeta? She died years ago? She had come to earth with him? Then died? Didn't she die on plant Vegeta? What was going on now?

"You have a sister?" Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Gohan screamed. The news just seemed to come out of the blue and sent them into overdrive shock.

"I _used _to," Goku corrected taking on his depressed state once more. The rest gave him looks of sympathy and pity except for the one enraged face.

"Then why didn't I ever meet her since I knew Goku since he was very young?" Chi Chi asked still in shock.

"Kagome had left with a great High Priestess named Kayumi to train the miko powers she had. She stayed there for a whole year and came back. You didn't know us at that time. You can five months after Kagome had died," Krillin explained dully. This was still a sore subject to them all and not one of them liked talking about this.

"I'll take it from here. Well you see Krillin and I met Goku when he started to train under Master Roshi. We met Kagome almost a year later. She hadn't been there for a year because she was training with an old woman by the name of Satzuki. Kagome was very special. She was a miko or shrine maiden. Kagome had very special powers too. That just made her more powerful. Anyways one day they-they we-went o-out a-a-a-and..." Bulma started to cry at that moment.

The little control on her emotions she had faded away as she broke down in front of them. Yamcha gently pulled his girlfriend into a comforting hug. While Yamcha tried to sooth the crying woman in his arms Krillin took over the story from that point.

"It was around twenty-one years back. Long time huh? On today's date. Kagome had taken Goku out to train in the woods that day. Goku came back four hours later. When we saw he was crying we all knew something was wrong. We never knew just how bad it was though. Master Roshi, Bulma, and I went to comfort him. Th-then he broke out the news. We-we were all in shock. Kagome the most st-stubborn person in the world was dead. No one could believe him. We all cried for around an hour. Now every year we go to her grave and put some flowers there," Krillin said crying. Everyone else was still in shock to respond.

"Yes I can still remember when Kagome first came with Goku. Then she left to train with Kayumi up in the mountains. She also trained under me. Little spitfire, too. Stubborn and hotheaded as well. Always caring for others instead of herself only. So pure. I can still remember h-her personality. Sweet and caring yet fierce and scary when mad. I can st-still re-remember her..." Master Roshi choked out. Tears stained his worn out face as he managed to chuckle at his own words at the same time.

"The day w-we went out into the woods started out okay," said Goku gaining their attention. All heads snapped to his figure in surprise. "Kagome-nee-san was showing me some moves when a huge dinosaur came. Nee-san told me to hide in the bushes while she took care of it. She was fighting good until she slipped and the-then _**it **_happened. The dinosaur struck her right in the stomach with its tail. I tried t-to run to help her b-but ended up being targeted. She saved me with the last of her strength. Af-after that she started to fade aw-away. The only thing she left behind other than memories was th-this neck-necklace," Goku said letting a lone tear escape from his already misty eyes. Everyone stayed in silence watching him shed a tear.

This was like a whole new Goku. This Goku so different form the one they knew and were used to. The cheerful childlike man was replaced by a depressed and tearful man. This was not their Goku. Yet with only mentioning this woman who was his sister his whole attitude had changed making a complete 180. Now everyone was curious to meet the woman who had changed Goku. They all wanted to meet Kagome Son.

"Hey stop spreading rumors about me Pervert Crab!" shouted a feminine voice behind them. Everyone turned their head to see who the intruder was only to be shocked.

"It-it's…!" Krillin stuttered out pointing at her.

"Yeah it's me chibi-chan," the voice said haughtily. "I mean I came back after all these years and this is all you say?"

"Ka-Ka-!" Bulma started out but was unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah. Just say my name already," said woman's voice grinning as she walked into the clearing. Her blue eyes lingering on Goku as old memories resurfaced and she turned to Master Roshi. "It's been twenty-one years Pervert Crab. So how have you been?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I want to thank Black Lily Angel for letting me adopt this story. It was a pleasure to take over for another good writer. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Memories of the Past

**Chapter Four:**

**Memories of the Past**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"Kagome Son. A siayan-miko, warrior. Arise and stand before us."

"Wh-what's going on?" Kagome opened her eyes immediately to find herself in a completely white room with only three brings other than herself. One she recognized right of the bat. It was the mighty priestess Midoriko herself. Besides her were two others.

Instead of a silver and blue fighting kimono was a baggy fighting outfit. She had a slightly tight shirt that reached her elbows. Her sleeves were long and dragged on for four inches. On top of her white kimono like shirt was a dark blue sleeveless vest that had a v-neck. The vest like clothing she wore was really weights that helped train her.

She had baggy pants that gave her more freedom to move in. Her pants were also a dark blue color, matching her vest. She had a silver obi keeping her pants from falling. She had a pair of silver ninja like shoes on her feet. She also had arm bands that were really weights. A black monkey tail was wrapped around her waist hidden by her obi.

Tied to the obi was her precious sword. Her sword was the only thing that reminded her of her own world. No one except Goku has ever seen her sword. Its name was Shinkōshoku no Kōkai or Shokai as she often called it. No matter how much she wanted to deny it she found herself excited at the idea of a fight or challenge. The instinct ran deep within her sayain blood. Although, she didn't kill unless she had to she loved a good fight.

The other two beings seemed to be so alike yet very different at the same time. It looked like they were trying and not trying to match, contradicting each other.

One had long straight pink hair that fell to her knees with a couple of strands braided. A white flower was pinned into her hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue. She had a tan and looked calm and collected like a noble. She had a plain light pink summer dress with white ballet flats.

The other woman had short blue hair that was elegantly curled and reached her shoulder blades. A grey flower was weaved into her short strands of hair. Her eyes were bubblegum pink. She was a pale woman with a cheerful look on her face. The lady had a semi-dark blue dress with grey ballet flats.

"Midoriko-sama! Where am I?" she asked looking around only to find white. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Where's Shippou and Kirara? How'd I get here? Am I dead again? I thought you said I'd get to see Goku befo-"

"Calm down Kagome-chan. Your son and daughter are with you in the ningenkai. Right now you are in the Rieki," Midoriko explained smiling gently at her.

She had waist long raven hair that flowed freely behind up to her waist. The great priestess had cheerful deep chocolate colored eyes with silver eye shadow on them.. On her forehead was four small shards that pointed in the four directions. She had the miko robes that was commonly worn by all miko. It consisted of a white top with long sleeves with wide sleeve openings. She also wore a long, ankle length red skirt that almost touched the floor. Around her neck was a necklace that had two green beads on either side of a white fang.

Midoriko also had armor to cover her body in an efficient manner. She had dark silver almost gray armor on the side of her shoulders that were held to the other armor by strong, red silk strings. The top part of her armor on the front of her body was black with red outlining and golden colored buckles. The rest of it up to her waist was a dark shade of silver. Around her wait was a black belt with bits of gold mixed in. On the center of the belt was a green circle. The rest of the dark silver armor reached her knees and had slits that only stopped an inch away from the belt. The tips of it was black with the edges gray.

"Huh? I don't get it why am I here? I need to be with my children! What is someone who uses ki attacks them? I haven't even taught them the basics of using their ki!" Kagome ranted glaring at what she assumed to be the ground. If some powerful demon came she was sure they could hold their own but if a warrior who used ki challenged them they would loose because they had no idea how to counter attack the ki for long.

"Do not worry Kagome Son. Both of the children are fine. A Namekian is watching over them. We are here to discuss something with you," the pink haired woman started off.

"It seems that there is a price to pay for the wish you made on the Shikon no Tama to allow you all to go home. The Kamis' seem think so," the blue haired woman finished, snorting.

"What do they want! Haven't they screwed up my life enough!" shouted Kagome glaring at them now. She had already had her home planet blown up, ripped away from her younger brother, thrown into a different dimension, forced to fit in only to be dragged back in time, and forced apart from what was her fourth "family".

"Please Kagome-chan calm down. We are doing all we can. We've managed to get them to lower their debt price but they gave us three options," Midoriko said solemnly. She sent out her aura to wrap around the younger miko's effectively managing to calm he emotions down. Kami knows how much they tried to lower the damn "payment" down.

Kagome could only stare back at them with tear filled sapphire eyes before they hardened. "Spill."

"You're a lucky little ningen, ya know. They had originally intended to-" started off the blue haired woman.

"Have your kids killed by a warrior once you arrived on your home planet," finished the pink haired woman.

"My k-kids," Kagome whispered her emotionless mask slipped for a second until she got control back. "They haven't done anything, dammit! If you're going go around punishing whoever you feel like punish me but no one else!"

"Kagome-chan please calm down. We've talked to the Kamis and have gathered three options for you," responded the high priestess.

"Fine. But first who are those two twins?" Kagome asked pointing to the other two woman in the 'room' with them. "They're creeping me out."

"She's Fate~," introduced the blue haired woman.

"And she's Destiny," finished off the pink lady.

"And we're not creepy!" they both shouted at the sane time. "Or twins!"

"The first is that you go and loose your memories of ever being in the other dimension. You won't remember stepping a foot in the Feudal Era or ever meeting the Higurashi family. You'll only remember from the day you died on the planet," listed off Fate grimacing. "The kids will still remember everything, though. Only you'll lose your memory."

"The second is that you keep your memories of everything that's happened. Down side is your kids get killed," said Destiny with a bittersweet smile. "The Kamis were going to have the Namekian watching over you and your children right now."

"And the last option is that you and you kids are safe but the person you grow to love as a mate has a painful illness that slowly kills him," Midoriko confessed. "You won't know until you start developing feelings for them but you'll see them die right in front of you without being able to do a thing."

"I-I... You," Kagome felt like she'd just gotten punched in the gut. She couldn't think properly. 'So either I forget, practically murder my kids, or have a tragic love ending.' Going over the three options in her head she immediately ruled out the last option thinking of the love triangle she was in. She'd kill herself before ever willingly agreeing to let her kids die. That only left her with one option. "I-I rather loose my memories than a life of someone close to me."

"Ok. You'll just have a slight change to you. You'll probably take on the attitude you had when-"

"Frieza was still ruling over your home planet."

"Oi! Will you two stop that it's getting annoying," Kagome grumbled glaring at the 'twins' who snickered in response. "Is there any way to get my memories back?"

"Yes. There is one way but it isn't going to be pleasant," Midoriko said with a mischievous smirk.

"You're going to-"

"Need to get someone to..."

The two woman leaned to both of her ears and whispered the same thing. They evenly laughed and chuckled at Kagome's twitching face that showed horror. A small yet still visible blush spread across her cheeks.

"I officially hate the Kamis now," the warrior complained clenching her fist at the very thought of the method she would need to use to regain her memories back.

"Well you better get going Kagome-chan," Midoriko laughed.

"Hai, hai. I know," Kagome responded preparing herself. She paused before she faced the three woman with a now serious face. "Tell my kids...," she paused sterling her resolve once more. "Tell them that no matter what I'll probably always love them and to never loose hope."

"Awww!" Destiny and Fate cooed.

"Sh-shut up!" Kagome shrieked glaring at them again. She threw her hand up in exasperation. "Miroki-sama please send me away now before I'm charged of murder."

"Hai Kagome-chan," Midoriko chuckled. "We'll tell the kids right girls?"

"Will do-"

"Kagone-chan~!"

**-o0O0o-**

"Oi Okaa-san."

**Poke**

Ugh what the...? Who was that? I feel like I was hit by a train. Maybe if I roll over they'll leave me alone and realize all I want to do is imagine they're not here.

"Okaa-san wake up!"

**Poke** **Poke**

What am I? An animal? Stop poking me dammit! Whoever that was is going to get pounded six feet under if they don't stop. They better get the hint to leave me alone because I'm not smacking them away for no reason.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san come on! You've been sleeping for three days already!"

**Kick Poke**

What the hell? If I could move right now I'd show these brats just what I could do! Whoever they are.

"Dammit onna get up before I blast your body to oblivion. Tch. Worthless woman."

**Zap**

"Try to fry me and I'll kick your ass to hell and back."

Tired sapphire eyes cracked open in irritation. The dark glare was currently directed to the man who dare to zap her. Looking up she saw a green colored alien with coal eyes glaring back at her. He had the strangest clothes she had ever seen! But then again she guessed that she also must seem strangely dressed to him.

She had a fighting kimono on herself after all. The dark blue kimono only reached her mid-thigh and was sleeveless. Underneath the kimono was a black shirt. She also had black tights that reached two inches past her fighting kimono. Around her waist was a black obi that was tied into a butterfly knot at her back. She had semi-tigh dark blue arm warmers that reached her wrist. The rest of the material that went a couple centimeters past her wrist was black. On her feet were black short boots. Strapped onto her back was a sword held by a black leather sheath that had a strap that crossed the from of her body.

"Okaa-san you're finally awake!" two voices cried out. The two small blurs tackled her body.

"What the...?" the woman glared at the little two blurs. The 'blurs' were in fact two brats. One had ginger hair with emerald eyes while the other had crimson eyes with blond hair. "Oi gaki get off of me. Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"O-okaa-san?" the ginger haired boy fearfully as stared at her in concern. He held the girls hand when she started to panic.

"Don't you remember us? Its Kirara and Shippou! Your adopted kids!" the girl shouted at the brink of tears.

"What kinda sick joke is this!" the woman demanded. Dammit her head hurt like hell and now she had to deal with these brats and the Namekian. "Oi Namekian what planet am I on? The last damn thing I remember is getting away from Frieza-teme and then it's blank."

"Oh great. You're on planet earth, woman. I found you here three days ago when you appeared out of nowhere from the skies and fell on me. I've taken care of you and these gaki for the past three days," the Namekian sneered turning his head away.

"Now, now Namekian. Do respect those of higher power than you," the blue-eyed woman snapped mockingly. "Wouldn't want you missing a limb or two now would we?" When she got no response she only smirked before turning to the children. "Brats. Tell me do you know what the hell happened to me since I'm apparently suffering from amnesia?"

"Yo-you've," Shippou gulped not finding the words to express himself. Suddenly a voice was heard in the back of his mind. A very familiar and feminine voice of a certain warrior-priestess.

_**This is her wish. Her second chance at living without the Shikon. Her memories are locked away by a powerful spell, fox child. We will explain everything to you and the neko youkai later.**_

Shippou shared a shocked glance with Kirara who had also head the voice. They turned to look at the woman they called mother and decided that maybe her not knowing was for the best. They wouldn't ruin the second chance she had at life seeing as her first one was ruined by the Shikon quest.

"I what? Out with it brat!" she demanded quickly loosing her patience. She just wanted to know and she'd get her answers now. "I remember having a younger brother from this planet and then doing something stupid of me. But then it's all blank. You must know if you're calling me your haha-ue."

"You had been traveling with us and other people in a group for a couple of years. They were on a different planet though," Shippou continued. It wasn't exactly a lie because they did live in a different world." We were on a quest to find something that you lost in that world. It was a powerful artifact that increased the power of a warrior by ten-fold! A evil warrior heard of it and came to try and steal from you so it broke into pieces and we spent years looking for _all_ of them. When we completed it we were sent to this world were he found us."

"On our last battle with our greatest enemy teleported us to another planet called Earth. You mentioned being here before," Kirara said sniffling over the fact her mother didn't remember her. "You were always talking about someone named Ka-something. You said that you didn't even want to leave him but that you left him on his own? You also mentioned a lizard named Frieza? You were never really clear on the names or the people or what happened. You told us stories of this place sometimes."

"How much do you know of this planet and of Frieza?" Piccolo demanded all of a sudden interested. He glared at the woman for answers but she only glared back flaring her aura in warning. His muscles tensed as he prepared himself to fight her if necessary.

"That's only my and apparently now the brats business you Pickle," Kagome sniffed in disgust turning away. She smirked when she heard him growl in irritation. When he disappeared she remained unfazed. A second later her eyes widened before she disappeared just before the place she once laid on was bare ground that was smoking. "You ungrateful prick!"

"Don't you dare call me that you cheeky monkey!" Piccolo retorted back sending a yellow ki blast in her direction with deadly accuracy.

Kabob back flipped out of the way and laded on her hands. As she used her hands to send her body into the air she decided to use her pointer finger and she shot a blue ki blast from her finger. "I'll do whatever I want Namekian!"

"This is going to be a long week," Shippou sighed taking a seat at the base of a near by tree.

"You said it!" Kirara agreed looking at the two warriors who were busy trying to kill each other exasperatedly.

"Let's just hope there's a way to get Okaa-san's memories back," Shippou said with clenched fists. Small crescent shaped cuts were left in the palm of his hand as small droplets of blood rolled down his hand. A smaller hand placed itself over his. Looking up emerald net crimson.

"It's ok Shippou We'll get Okaa-san's memories back one way or another!" Kirara promised smiling. Her eyes shifted from sad to pure determination as she gazed into her brother's.

**CRASH**

**KA-BOOM**

"You teme! You just cut my hair! I'm going to make you payyy!"

"Tch. Like you ever cou- What the hell! Damn it woman return my hat to me at once!"

**RIIIIP**

"Ha! Good luck finding a new one prick."

**BOOOOM**

"What are we going to do about them?" Kirara asked watching them in frightened awe. They had just blown up a mountain! In one shot too! It was like they weren't even trying to!

"I don't know Kira," the ginger haired boy replied looking at the supposed adults. The looked like blurs in the sky. He could only see them occasionally when they clashed. "I don't know."

"You damned prick you'll pay for even trying to touch my tail!"

**BOOM**

"Just try cheeky monkey. I'll make you regret ever taking me on!"

**CRASH**

**KA-BOOOM**

"Well at leas- Unholy...! Run Kirara! Run!" Shippou shrieked grabbing the fire cat demon's hand. They moved just in time. A huge six foot boulder dug into the earth were the previously were. Both panted and watched in fear as the two warriors fought on.

"Gyahhh! We have to get out of here Shippou!" the crimson eyed girl yelped in surprise. They both ran a good distance away hand in hand ignoring the shouts behind them.

"Green prick!"

"Cheeky monkey!"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I want to thank Black Lily Angel for letting me adopt this story. It was a pleasure to take over for another good writer. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Sensi

**Chapter Five:**

**Sensi**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"Kayumi-san!" Bulma gasped wiping the last of her tears away. She rushed out of Yamcha's embrace to stand in front of the other woman. "It's been so long since the last time we saw you!"

"Yeah Bulma-chan," the older woman greeted warmly returning the hug the blue haired woman gave her. Standing straight her smile slowly disappeared from her face. Looking around at the group that was gathered she let a sigh escape her lips. "It has been quite some time since I last visited, ne?"

"And yet you don't look a day over thirty," Yamcha snorted sarcastically. He sent her an arrogant smirk that had her glaring at him.

Although he was only teasing her the others knew his statement was true. The woman before them looked to be in her early or mid-thirties.

She had long, raven hair that fell to her knees in a low pony tail. There were thin silver streaks in her hair that made it seem dyed. She had a blue off the shoulders long sleeve shirt with wide sleeves. On the back in black kanji '_Aoi no Sakura'_ was written neatly. The woman also had white shorts that reached her knees. On her feet were short black boots. Around her waist was a black obi with blue sakura petals outlined in silver.

On her obi was a sword that looked to be three feet tall. The hilt was blue with silver designs on it. A small black ribbon was tied onto the hilt as well. In her sleeves were hidden throwing needles all around it. She also had a black whip coiled next to the sword on her obi.

"Kayumi," Chi Chi mumbled trying to remember where she heard the name. Wait! It was his sister's sensi! "You wouldn't happen to be the very same Kayumi-san we heard about would you?"

"Kayumi Sakura the Aoi no Sakura," Yamcha said smugly, smirking at the teacher. "She is one of the last remaining real miko with actual powers and a strong martial artist. She's famous for creating the Aoi Hanabira Suto! And for refusing to take on students. She refused me too!"

"It's rude to talk about a lady's age just because she refused to teach you, Yam-Yam. I taught you how to do the Kaze no Shōheki didn't I?" Kayumi snorted flicking his nose. "Besides you simply lack the ki to learn from me Yam-Yam."

"Kayumi-san you taught my oba-chan?" Gohan asked blinking innocent obsidian eyes at the miko. He titled his head to the side and Kayumi almost felt like hugging the life out of the young boy.

"Well aren't you the charmer Gohan-kun?" the miko smirked patting his head. "Yeah. I taught that stubborn girl. She was a fast learner but damn her and her pranks."

"Tell me about it," Master Roshi said shaking his head in exasperation although everyone could see the smile on his face.

"Woman you smell like," Vegeta sniffed the air once more before his eyes widened. "Like rain and vanilla. The onna's scent!"

"Whose scent?" Goku asked confused. While it was true that sayains had a higher sense of smell compared to the regular ningen so they could smell people's scent he had no idea whose scent Vegeta had just described. Sniffing the air around Kayumi his eyes widened when he smelt the familiar scent he had smelt as a child lingering on her.

"Wait, I smell like what now?" Kayumi asked lifting a brow as she tried to smell what Vegeta and Goku obviously could. She raised her arm to smell her own hand but was only met with her own sakura perfume.

"Kagome's?" Bulma asked shocked remembering Vegeta calling her that. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in denial. "That's impossible Vegeta! She's d-dead!"

Kayumi's face hardened at her statement and she looked away. She silently clenched her fist and forced herself to remain calm.

"Kayumi-san are you alright?" Gohan asked shyly tugging on her sleeve. He had seen her react at Bulma's statement.

"I-I… Yeah," she said refusing to look at any of them in the eye. She only gave them a smile they knew was fake and patted Gohan on his head. "Everything's alright."

"The scent. The reaction," Goku mumbled furrowing his brow. Turning to the priestess he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know something about her don't you Kayumi-sensie?"

"Goku-kun you always knew when I was lying to you, huh? Just like your sister did," Kayumi chuckled. Sighing she seemed to have aged more than she had in years in those seconds. Everyone could suddenly see the bags under her eyes, the sadness that still lingered in her blue eyes, and the way she moved slower than her usual quick pace. "Everyone might want to take a seat. This is going to be one long story."

Taking her advice everyone started to take a seat on the floor. They got into a circle to make it easier to see each other while talking. Kayumi sat in the middle with all eyes turned to her. On her right side was Goku with Gohan on his lap and Chi Chi on his right. Beside Chi Chi was Bulma who was leaning on Yamcha. To Kayumi's left sat Master Roshi with Krillin on his own left. In between Krillin and Yamcha was Vegeta.

"As you know I'm a priestess and I own a shrine not too far from here. Being a priestess I can sense things that regular people can't, like aura's for instance. No one can have the same aura because of the pain it would cost," Kayumi grimaced. "Every person's aura is different from anyone else's. They have different forms and shapes. I'm sure Goku-kun, Yam-Yam, Pervert Crab, Grumpy-san, and chibi-chan and maybe Gohan-kun can sense aura's too. Maybe not to the extent I can but they can sense them nonetheless."

"I'm not a Perverted Crab!" Master Roshi shouted although everyone ignored him.

Vegeta growled at her his tail twitching in agitation. His fingers flexed and he glared at her in anger. "Watch your mouth woman."

"Well maybe I would if you gave me your name," she retorted glaring back. When he glared straight into her eyes she didn't back down and leveled him with a cold glare of her own.

Vegeta snorted at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch. Vegeta the Prince of all Sayains"

"I'm Goku's wife Chi Chi," the other female introduced herself politely bowing her head. She patted Gohan on his head to which he smiled. "And this is Goku and my son, Gohan."

"Nice to finally have a name to put to your faces," Kayumi grinned a little before going back to her serious mood. "Look as I was saying earlier no aura can ever, and I mean ever, be the same."

"I get the whole aura thing just fine but why are you telling us this?" Yamcha asked confusedly as he wrapped his girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm saying this because," she took a deep breath and prepared to 'spill the beans' so to speak. Look at each and every one of them in the eyes she continued in a calm voice, "I sensed Kagome's aura and I met the person I believe to be Kagome just two days ago. Her and her children."

"Ch-children?" Goku spluttered. His mouth hung open at the thought of his older sister having a boyfriend or husband.

"I don't think they're hers. One of the kids was a ginger and the other was blonde. They looked to be around Gohan-kun's age. She most likely adopted them and from what I saw they aren't a tight knit family either," the miko-warrior shrugged. "Assuming that was Kagome."

"No way! We couldn't even bring her back with the Dragon Balls and now she's back?" Krillin exclaimed. His eyes were wide in excitement.

"Does that mean I have an aunt then?" Gohan asked curiously. Sure he loved his otou-san's friends and considered them family but it would be nice to have blood related family. Not to mention someone his own age to play with. 'Playing' only meant training or studying to the adults. "And cousins?"

"You mean Kagome is somewhere near us?" Yamcha grinned. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he admired Kayumi like no one else. Kagome did too but she would have never admitted it either. Both trained under the guidance of Kayumi and they had grown to be very close friends. Best friends as some would say. "What are we waiting for?"

"Living dead?" Chi Chi mumbled out confused. This was just not making any sense at all!

"Tch," Vegeta snarled. His tail flickered angrily behind him. He glared at them all, those stupid fools. "Listen to what the miko us saying, fools. That onna cannot possibly be alive. It was only a miracle that she escaped to Earth with Kakarot Don't fool yourselves into thinking otherwise. The dead should stay just that; dead."

"I hate to admit it but Prince Grump is correct. Although, I only saw her once her features were almost the same but she seemed different as well," Kayumi sighed. "I had no intentions of finding out if it was really her or not."

"B-but Kayu-sensi you yourself said that you met her," Yamcha argued.

"I said who I _thought_ was her Yamcha," Kayumi retorted. "I haven't seen or felt her aura in twenty-something years so maybe I was mistaken!"

"Then why don't we just go and check it out?" Bulma asked. She grinned. "And is it is her then we'll just have to ask about the kids."

"Yeah! I mean Kagome- the violent tempered girl who ate just as much as Goku- has a boyfriend now?" Krillin laughed.

"I would like to meet her," Chi Chi said adding her two-cents to the conversation as well.

"But what if it's **not** her?!" Surprised at the amount of raw anger they all turned to the voice and were shocked that it was not Vegeta who had said that, but Goku. "Kayumi-sensie said it might not be her."

Master Roshi eyes shined in understanding. He smiled softly at Kayumi and Goku. He knew exactly what they were feeling. They felt hope that Kagome was alive after all these years and they didn't want that hope shattered by reality so soon. They would rather keep that hope with the doubt of not knowing than know and have no hope of her returning.

"Goku, Kayumi I know it's hard for you two. She was your first and only student and your older sister but it would be for the best if you face your fear," he spoke out. "I know both of you are scared to know the truth even if you won't admit it. She was my student too, you know. We all have hope that she's alive. But we all know in the back of our minds that there's also a possibility that she may be dead. That the girl Kayumi saw and felt was not her. It's better to know that be given any false hope."

"…Maybe," Goku murmured just loud enough so they could all hear. He looked away from the group and refused to meet their eyes.

"Look if you guys are that determined to go then I'll lead you to the last place I saw her," Kayumi said. Her expression turned hard and her eyes held so many emotions. "But I stand firm to my decision. I won't go with you. Be prepared to leave in two hours. I can't stay the night because I have a family to go home to. You can stay at the back house. However, I only have five rooms so decide who will come. Meet me here again in two hours."

With that said she walked to a nearby tree and sat down. She went to the lotus position to meditate. The miko-warrior knew if she didn't calm down she would lose control of her emotions.

The group of people exchanged worried glances.

"We have to decide who will be going with Kayumi. Five rooms mean five people can go," Master Roshi said looking around the room.

"I'm going," Goku responded determinedly.

"Of course. I knew you would say that," Master Roshi grinned. "I think I'll stay behind on this one."

"I'll go too!" Krillin and Bulma shouted at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly for a second before laughing.

"That makes three,"" Master Roshi nodded.

"You can count me in!" Yamcha smirked moving to stand near the other three who had moved next to Master Roshi.

Master Roshi chuckled. "One more."

Those who were left looked at Vegeta expectantly. Vegeta seeing their looks snorted but moved towards the group nonetheless. "Tch. I don't see the point in going but might as well go train in the forest."

Master Roshi smile softly at the group who was going. They were all so anxious to find out she was alive. They had all been close to her when she was… alive. Goku was her brother, Krillin was like her brother as well, Bulma was her best girl friend, Yamcha was her best guy friend, and Vegeta- well he really didn't know what sort of relationship those two had. "Well now that we have eve-"

"I… I want to go!" Gohan unexpectedly cried out interrupting Master Roshi. He shyly looked at the group. They looked at him in shock. "I-I want to find out too."

"No! I can't have my baby going off on another crazy adventure! You don't even know if she's alive or not Gohan. Do you know what dangers there can be?" Chi Chi glared at Gohan in her worry she turned angry for him wanting to go to danger. "I won't have you risking yourself to find a woman who may or may not even be alive!"

The others knew that Chi Chi was only worried about Gohan's safety but they winced at her harsh words. Bulma gasped and looked at Goku to see his reaction. Krillin and Yamcha couldn't help but glare at her. Vegeta seemed indifferent and only scoffed at her. Everyone soon turned to see what Goku's reaction would be.

He turned his back to everyone. "Gohan will share a room with me. Come on Gohan. We need to fly to the house so we can get our supplies." Without waiting for an answer he walked further on.

Gohan cast an uncertain glance at his mother but he followed after his father nonetheless. He mumbled a quick "gomen" to her and caught up to his idol. "Wait for me Tou-san!"

Chi Chi was left gaping at their backs. '_Ho-how dare he tell __**my **__son that?' _Her face started turning red in her silent fit of rage. Her anger clouded her logic as she was prepared to march and talk (scream) some sense into Goku.

For the others they actually sighed in relief. This reaction was much, much better than the violent reaction they had pictured. Honestly they all thought Chi Chi had gone too far and that Goku was going to snap. The reaction she got was much, much less violent- not to mention emotion- then what they expected.

"Oi lady."

Everyone turned back to see Kayumi standing from the floor. Her bangs over shadowed her eyes and she kept her expression cold. Although she tried to contain her emotions they saw her arms shake with the effort and her fingers coil in fists.

"Goku-kun may have let you get away with your screeching but I won't. Don't you ever talk about her like that, got it?" She raised her gaze to meet with Chi Chi's surprised obsidian orbs. Kayumi's own blue eyes held anger, border lining hate. Turning her back to Chi Chi she left muttering, "I'll be at the river waiting. Make it quick. I don't have all day."

"W-who does she think she is to boss me around like that!?" Chi Chi exploded glaring at the direction the priestess had left. "She can't control what I say!"

"No one can," Yamcha muttered too low for Chi Chi to here but not the rest. Krillin snickered and Vegeta snorted in amusement.

"Chi Chi she wasn't telling you what to do or say. You just offended Goku because you are ruining our hopes of that really being Kagome! They were really close you know? He may seem happy now but Goku was a lot happier when Kagome was around," Bulma huffed scolding Chi Chi. Turning she snatched her boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards her house which was only two miles away. "C'mon Yamcha."

"H-hey wait up Bulma!" Yamcha yelped as he was dragged. He sent a pleading look to Krillin and Vegeta "Help guys?"

Krillin snickered at Yamcha's predicament. "Sorry I need to get going and pack myself." He flew off towards his own home.

Vegeta didn't even spare the flabbergasted woman a glance. Instead he headed straight for the river were Kayumi was at. It wasn't until he reached the edge of the clearing that he acknowledged. "Woman hold your tongue before I feel the need to cut it. You don't know her so you have no right to speak so freely of her." With one last sneer and dark glare he left.

'_What right does __**he **__have to speak to me like that?!'_ Chi Chi silently fumed. She glared at a tree in her anger willing it to melt when it hit her. "How am I supposed to get home now!? GOKU!"

"So Mr. High and Mighty shouldn't you be packing?" She didn't care she was being rude to the sayain She just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

Although he was annoyed by the name she had decided to give him, Vegeta smirked in amusement as he saw the miko's obvious irritation. "That would be Prince High and Mighty to you miko."

Kayumi snorted, "Yes, I'll try and remember that. So what you plan on wearing that for your entire trip?"

"Tch. What I wear is none of your business," he replied coldly. As he looked at her something flickered in his eyes. "So you trained the onna?"

"The least you can do is call her by her name," Kayumi sighed as she stared at the river ahead of the two. "Yeah I trained her when she was younger. That girl was a handful. She was a sayain too like you and Goku-kun so did you two know each other?"

"It's none of your business but since you answered my question I will answer yours. I grew up with the onna back on planet Vegeta before it was destroyed by Frieza," he said leaning on a tree. "She used to be my mission partner sometimes but when Kakarot was born she didn't come with me as much so Nappa became my partner. She was always busy taking care of Kakarot since her mother had died a week after Kakarot was born and her father was an elite warrior who often went out on month long missions."

Kayumi nodded. "Sound like her alright. She always made sure Goku-kun was ok before she did herself. That girl could never worry about herself."

It was Vegeta's turn to snort as he shook his head. "That is an understatement. As a sayain our strength is our pride. Unlike your human woman our woman cared little for looking good because even they were warriors. She was considered odd because our race is known to show no mercy when it comes to battle yet she never wanted to kill our enemies or anyone for that matter. A soft hearted warrior was unheard of for our race. It made her stand out among everyone else."

"So Kagome didn't like to fight back then?" the priestess asked curiously.

"What's a sayain who doesn't fight?" Vegeta asked looking offended as he glared at Kayumi. "The onna loved to fight. She was one of the better female fighters. The only thing she didn't like was hurting those she deemed 'innocent' or killing anyone."

"But she has killed in the past hasn't she?" Kayumi asked darkly.

Vegeta stiffened and his glare intensified. She returned his glare with no intent of backing down. Kagome had always avoided talking about where she came from or her past before coming to Earth so if she could she would learn what had happened. "It's none of your business woman! You won't be able to comprehend why we did things."

Kayumi rose from her seat and faced him. "Try me sayain I've seen things most have never seen. You aren't the only one who has a difficult past or who has shed blood before!"

"Why should I care? Every sayain is raised to be independent and not rely on anyone but themselves. We all went through difficult times. I don't care about your past miko so shut your mouth!" he practically screamed at her.

"Well I care about Kagome's past! Kagome… She was my first student. She always avoided talking about her past; where she came from, who taught her, how she came here, why she had a tail. I don't know a damn thing about her past. You, you know a lot," she ranted.

"It's not my place to tell you miko," Vegeta said facing away from her. "What happened has happened and no one can change anything. Even if I could I wouldn't tell you simply because sharing her past means sharing my past as well."

Kayumi gave a frustrated sigh and looked like she was about to shout at him once more but suddenly stopped. She shook her head and laughed. "Are you sayains all the same? Only Kagome could make me scream in frustration but now- now you made me scream in frustration as well."

Vegeta stared at her like she had lost her head but said nothing otherwise. A comfortable silence fell over the two after a while.

"She- both of us were born on a distant planet. I don't remember much of it since it was destroyed when we were very young. We left the planet and sought refuge in Planet Plant. We lived there in peace with the other inhabitants there the Tuffles. She enjoyed going to visit them and learning about their culture although us sayains and the tuffles didn't get along. Soon we had a war for domination over the planet and of course the sayains won. We renamed Planet Plant to Planet Vegeta in honor of my father," Vegeta said breaking the silence. "That was where we grew up. She was first assigned as my body guard-not that I never needed one- and unfortunately my roommate. We sayains age differently from you humans do so we looked to be about seven in human years. Soon Kakarot was born and she would always visit him. Not that she had much time with him. Two weeks after he was born he was sent away to this planet Earth."

Kayumi gaped at the onslaught of information not caring if she looked like an idiot. '_Kagome had an older brother? Scratch that! How old was she when she and Goku-kun came here?! What happened to those tuffles? Kagome did something happen to you while you there?' _She couldn't come up with a proper response so she just stayed quiet taking in all the information.

**-o0O0o-**

"Hey Tou-san what was she like?" Gohan asked as he was packing. Suddenly remembering his father's earlier attitude of the whole thing he panicked. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't wa-!"

Goku chuckled seeing his son so flustered. "No, no it's alright Gohan. You're just curious. Your aunt is just special to me. When we were kids she raised me like your Okaa-san does. I don't remember anything about my father who was alive and my mother died when I was born. Kagome-nee was always there for me and that was all that mattered to me. She was an excellent fighter and I learned a couple moves from her. She was kind to everyone but she had a wicked temper!"

Gohan had stopped packing and looked at him with wide interested eyes. "She met your Okaa-san and Tou-san then?"

Goku nodded his head trying to remember what Kagome had said about them. "Yeah, nee-chan sometimes told me stories about them when I asked her too. She said our father had been a lower class sayain warrior, who at that time was probably the strongest of them all! Our mother died shortly after I was born. Kagome-nee told me Tou-san was a laid back, fearless man who loved to fight. She always told me I was like him a lot. Kagome-nee said she only saw our mother once."

"Hey Tou-san do you… Do you really think that the fighter Kayumi-san described was actually Oba-san?" Gohan asked resuming his earlier action of packing once more.

Goku paused and set his own luggage down. He grinned widely down at his son and put his hands behind his head. "We won't know that until we go to Kayumi-sensie's and find out for ourselves, now will we? I'd know if it was my nee-chan."

Gohan laughed as he felt excited over this new adventure. "Yeah! And then maybe I can play with Oba-san's children right?"

"Yeah," Goku agreed with a laugh. He looked outside the window of his son's room as Gohan continued to pack. As the sun was finally starting to set a face covered the sun for a moment. The smiling face of his sister taunted him.

'_Nee-chan, wait for me. I'm coming.'_

**One Hour Later**

"So now that you all finally decided to come here let's head out. I've already called Takashi to tell him to prepare the house," Kayumi said once the five where finally here. "We'll get there on Bulma-chan's flying contraption. It took me two hours to walk on here on foot so it should only take a little less than an hour to get to my shrine. You five will stay in a house I own that is somewhere near my shrine. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. The house is fully furnished so you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok then! Well everybody get on!" Bulma chirped as she ran in and took her seat behind the wheel. Yamcha smirked at the rest and moved to sit right next to her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two and sat at the far back glaring at them as if to dare them to sit next to him. Kayumi walked in next sitting at the end of the first back row. Goku sat next to her with Gohan on his lap. Krillin gulped and inwardly cried as he was forced to sit at the edge of the back row next to Vegeta Their entire luggage had been put in the trunk. Everyone had only taken a bag with the exception of Bulma who took two.

"Well then off to the shrine we go!" the Capsule Corp. heiress said. Shifting into drive she flew towards the shrine at full speed.

"We're off to find Kagome," Yamcha said turning to face those in the back and smiling cockily.

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered throwing his fist in the air. Everyone except Kayumi and Vegeta laughed at his reaction.

Goku chuckled at everyone's excitement. Yes they would find her and bring her back. He could only hope beyond hope for the woman Kayumi saw to be his older sister who had 'left this world' years ago.

'_We're coming nee-chan. Wait for me- for us.'_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. It is a pleasure to finish it for Black Lily Angel. She's still one of us even though she ain't writing! Hopefully she will put some thoughts in later on... **

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Looking For Kagome

**Chapter Six:**

**Looking for Kagome**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Walkie-Talkie**

"Ok then it's decided! Yamcha and I will search in the east of the forest where it's closer to the city, Krillin and Goku will look in the northern side, and Gohan and Vegeta will go to the west. I brought along with me these walkie-talkies but I only three so each pair will get one," Bulma explained giving one to both Goku and Krillin. Seeing their confused looked she sighed held her own up.

"It's simple to use them. All you have to do is press the black button to talk to us and everyone will be able to hear you. The red button is in case you're in trouble and need help. It will send out a signal to the rest. The white button is to let everyone else see you. There's a camera on the front of the walkie-talkie, so just point it at what you want us to see. The others will see it as a small hologram of sorts. Got it guys? Guys?"

Looking at them she sighed rolling her eyes. Instead of listening to her explanation they decided to fiddle with the walkie-talkies and were talking to each other over them. Well Goku and Krillin were while Vegeta muttered to himself about idiots and technology and Gohan giggled at the sight of the grown men playing with her newest invention.

"Hey how do you get this to work? Whoa I found the button!"Krillin gave a grin finally making sense of the strange object in his hands. Letting go of the button he smiled at his best friend telling the other warrior the correct button to press as the two had ignored Bulma's explanation in favor of playing with the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah! That's so cool!"Goku grinned being careful to not apply too much strength on his grip. If he broke the thing how would he communicate with the others? Besides Bulma would kill him!

"Hey guys it's nice to know you like them but we should get started if we're going to look for Kage," Bulma spoke into the walkie-talkie rolling her eyes. When the rest of them gave her weird looks she stared back at them. "What? Do I have something on my beautiful face?"

"Who's Kage?" asked Yamcha giving her the same confused look the rest were giving her.

"That would be the nickname that Bulma gave Kagome when they were younger." Krillin smirked. "And if I remember right she hated it."

"Can we go already?" Vegeta snapped. "I know that some of us have better things to do." He turned his back and flew away. Gohan waved as he took off the walkie-talkie hanging on his side.

**-o0O0o-**

Kagome growled as she scanned the area for a hot spring. Fighting with the Namik was not her idea of fun. Of course the two kids that followed her around were alright. She still couldn't understand how she adopted two children when she had no knowledge of it. Shaking her head she started walking again. She was grateful that the Namekian was watching after the kids but she felt that something was missing. Snarling she sniffed the air and smelled a hot spring not to far from her position.

"At least I can take a bath." Kagome sighed as she tried to hurry to the hot spring. "I need to wash off this sweat from playing around with the Namikian."

As Kagome walked towards the hot spring she felt as though it was vaguely familiar. Huffing in annoyance she walked into the clearing where the hot spring was located and smiled widely. She almost fell on her face as she raced to the water. She didn't think as she ripped the already ripped cloths off and jumped into the water. When she broke the surface of the water she sighed as she floated on her back for a moment.

Kagome knew that she needed to get back to the Namik and the kids as well so she swam over to the edge and grabbed her shampoo and started to washed her hair. She hummed as she washed it and then sunk under the water to rinse out the suds. She grabbed another bottle that had liquid body wash and started to wash her body. When she was done with that she took her tail and washed it the best she could. Every time she washed her tail it felt as though her body would explode because of the fact it turned her on.

Shaking her head she swished her tail in the water then floated out of the water and landed on the ground using her ki to air dry. She fluffed her hair as she turned around. As she was about to grab her clothing she felt another ki signature heading her way. Snarling she turned without dressing and readied herself for battle. If it was a male it would give her an advantage. She smirked as she waited. Kagome didn't have to wait long before a dark haired man landed in front of her looking her up and down.

Kagome snarled as she backed up a fraction of an inch. She had one hand behind her back waiting to produce a ki blast. "Who are you?" Kagome snarled as she looked this male over.

For some reason he looked familiar but she couldn't place his face. His black hair was sticking straight up as though he had stuck his finger in the light socket. _I wonder if his name is Sparky? _Kagome thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes. _Oh well if it ain't it will be to me... Why does that name seem familiar?_ Kagome was brought back by the idiot yelling at her.

"...WELL?" Vegeta yelled at her trying to get her attention. This onna was an imbecile. "Are you going to answer me or not?" He narrowed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. This girl looked like Kagome but it couldn't be, could it?

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually I zoned out because I didn't want to listen to you Sparky." She leveled her eyes with his looking bored.

Vegeta stuttered a moment. No one had called him Sparky but Kagome. Snarling he stalked forward. "Who the hell are you Onna?" He spat at her again stopped about 3 feet from her. He could feel Gohans ki signature coming closer. The brat was to slow.

"None of your fucking business." Kagome snarled back at him raising a light see though barrier around her. Kagome smirked she had forgotten about her miko powers for a moment there. "Now if you don't mind I have some where to be." She turned but stopped when she felt another ki signature coming at her. Frowning she turned and watched as a young boy landed not to far from them. His eyes were wide as he looked at her naked form.

"Get some fucking clothes on onna." Vegeta spat walking over and turning Gohan around to where his back was to her. He didn't need Kakarot's pain in the ass yelling at him.

Kagome growled as she hurried to get her clothing and picked up her supplies she brought. "Not that I don't love this but I really need to leave now if you excuse me." She started to fly when she heard a small voice.

"What's your name?" Gohan called after the mysterious woman. She kinda looked like his dad.

Kagome turned and saw that the young boy was asking her. If she didn't have a weak spot for kids then she would have flown away without another word however she just yelled out then flew off.

"Kagome."

Vegeta snarled as he walked to Gohan. "Do you still have the radio thing that the blue haired onna gave you?" He looked down at the boy.

"Um yeah?" Gohan said pulling it out. "You press this button and then you press this button if you want to see them."

Vegeta snorted. "Just hand it over." He grabbed the walkie talkie and hit the button. "Kakarot?" He waited a few moments. "KAKAROT!?" He yelled after a few minutes.

"_What is it Vegeta?"_ Goku's voice came from the other end.

"I think I found the onna." He looked in the direction of where the woman went. "That dratted onna had the nerve to call me Sparky!" He felt his ki rising because of his anger.

"_Raise your ki that way we can find you. We'll be right there."_ Bulma said over the walkie talkie. Vegeta rolled his eyes and thrusted the stupid thing back at Gohan.

"You can stay here if you want to but I'm heading after the onna." Vegeta told Gohan as he took off in the direction of Kagome.

He would find out who this woman thought she was calling him but the name only that blasted Kakarots sister called him. If this was indeed Kagome he could only wait til they could spar. It had been a long time since he had a good battle with a female.

**-o0O0o-**

Bulma sighed as she looked at Goku. "Let's hurry because if I know Vegeta he will go after her." She placed the walkie talkie in the holder. "Ready?"

Goku grinned and nodded. "Lets get going. I want to see if it really is Kagome." He truly hoped that it was because he missed his sister.

Everyone piled into Bulma's hover car and headed to the area where the could feel Gohan's ki signature. Everyone was quiet in their own little world. Goku on the other hand had felt a slight raised of a ki that had the distinct signature of Kagome however it had been a long time ago but he could have sworn that it was hers until it vanished. Shaking his head he looked out the window. He was hoping that if it was Kagome that she would remember him.

"You ok Goku?" Krillin asked from his seat behind them.

Goku nodded. "I was just wondering, if it was Kagome, why she didn't come and find me?" He closed his eyes remembering the look in her eyes as she left him.

"Don't worry about it Goku." Bulma told him keeping her eyes in front of her. "If she doesn't remember anything then we can help her." She smiled remembering the times her and Kagome used to pull pranks on Yamcha and Krillin.

"Its not far now." Bulma told them as she glanced over at Krillin, Yamcha and Goku. "We should be there in a few minutes."

Krillin jumped up and rocked the plane as he pointed out in front of them. "Hey there's Gohan!" He called. "Should we open the door and let him in instead of landing?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Then we can talk to him while he tells us where the girl headed." Goku said moving over to the side door and opening it. Gohan didn't take long til he flew in and looked at his dad with wide eyes.

Goku knelt down in front of him. "Are you ok?" He asked looking Gohan over. Gohan nodded smiling.

"I saw her." He told them looking at his dad. "She told me her name was Kagome."

There were gasps all around. "Did she say that?" Yamcha asked. Gohan nodded.

"She was flying away when I called after her asking her name. She stopped for a few minutes and then told me her name as she flew away." Gohan looked excited. "Dad is it her?"

"I wont know til I talk to her." Goku looked at his son. "Did she say anything other than her name?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "Oh yeah!" He yelled. "She called Vegeta Sparky."

Bulma laughed with the others. "She called Vegeta Sparky?" She glanced over her shoulder. "I wonder why she called him that?"

Goku snorted. "Don't know til we find her." He looked around at the others. "Can anyone feel Vegeta's ki signature?"

Krillin closed his eyes. "Yeah its not to far from here. To the north." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at Goku. "You ok?"

Goku nodded. "I will be once I find out if this girl is my sister. I truly hope that it is but I have a feeling that something happened."

"I'm with ya Goku." Yamcha nodded. "I also hope that its Kagome." He smiled sadly as he thought back to how they use to pay around. Of course her and Bulma pranked him more than once.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it has taken me so long to get it up and posted. My mind has been on Twilight for some time and my muse for Dragon ball z and Inuyasha has been gone for a little while. However he is back and I plan to post another chapter sometime in the next few days. Til then keep reading and reviewing... Oh to bad there isn't a cross over with Twilight with lost girl that would be cool.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Kagome's Alive!, Who are you?

**Chapter 7:**

**Kagome's Alive!, Who are you?**

Kagome landed not far from where the Namik and the short red haired boy, Shippou, were sparing. Kirara was sitting on the side watching them. Kagome snorted as she made her way over to them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome raised a brow at the Namik. "I didn't know you cared for kids." She strolled over and sat down by Kirara.

Piccolo growled as he floated to the ground. Shippou also landed and skipped over to where Kagome was. "He was just teaching me how to fight Mo... um... Kagome." He bit his lip as he looked at Kirara.

"And why would you need to learn how to fight?" Kagome stood and looked around. "The only thing I see that is a threat is the dinosaurs that roam free." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going now?" Piccolo yelled after her. "These are your kids not mine!"

Kagome stopped and turned to look at the Green Bean. "Well I have no memories of them thus they are not mine. I need to find my brother and make sure he is still alright." Her eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem with that?" She hissed as she felt her ki raise higher.

Piccolo snorted. "If I was your brother I would have ran along time ago." He crossed his arms and stared her down. "Now about these kids?" He tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to take care of them or do I need to send them somewhere else?"

Kagome sighed as she looked at the young boy and the girl. They were familiar yet neither of them would say anything about what happened before she woke up not remembering anything other than landing on this planet with her brother Kakarot.

"Fine." She snarled as she made her way over. Her tail was tight around her waist. "I'll take care of them but I need some answers." She looked at Shippou and Kirara. "And you're going to give them to me. Just because I have a weak spot for kids don't mean that I wont rough you up a bit."

Shippou swallowed as he cut his eyes to Kirara. _Don't tell her everything but tell her somethings. Nothing that would give anything away. Her first round of memories __will come in a few moments._ Midoriko's voice entered his head. Shippou sighed knowing he could say some things.

"Well..." He started. "Shippou!" Kirara cried. "You cant tell her!"

Shippou shook his head. "I can tell her some things." He looked at her with meaningful eyes. Kirara just nodded dropping her head. She wanted Kagome back. If Inuyasha or the others every found out about this then he could most likely get highly pissed.

Kagome smirked. "Good now talk." She ordered looking down at Shippou. "I have all day."

"You told us that you had a brother named Kakarot or as you liked to call him when you arrived on earth, Goku." With that Piccolo decided to interrupt.

"You're Goku's sister?" He raised a brow looking at her from head to toe. He could see the resemblance yet something was different that what he heard about Kagome when Goku told him the one time.

Kagome vanished from in front of the green man and appeared behind him. "How do you know that name?" She hissed as she held the namik off the ground.

"Because even I know of Kakarot." Vegeta said as he landed with his arms crossed and a smirk. "You have been gone for quite a long time onna." He landed and raised a brow. "Really Namik? Bested by a girl. Tsk tsk."

"She surprised me that was all." Piccolo told him as he elbowed Kagome in the stomach making her drop him. He moved away from Kagome and stood next to the kids.

Kagome glared at Vegeta. "What are you doing here Sparky?" She could have sworn that she had seen him some where before then she noticed his tail. "You're sayain?"

"It's Vegeta, Prince of all Sayains, to you Ka-Go-Me." Vegeta smirked when he felt Kakarots brats ki signature heading their way. "And that boy that was with me was Gohan, Kakarots brat."

Kagome stood there shocked with her hands hanging at her side. "You lie my brother was a young boy when I last saw him." She clenched and unclenched her hands trying to keep her temper under control. Suddenly she was hit with a memory of her younger.

_**-o0Flash Back0o-**_

_"Iie. Look down the hill." said a young Kagome looking in the direction. Young Goku walked to the edge as well and glanced down wishing he was seeing an illusion of some sort._

_Down the grassy hill was a large meat eating dinosaur. It was huger than the surrounding trees with rough green skin. It's skin was uncomfortable looking and had scars in some places. It had tiny arms adorned with silver claws and big feet with the same claws. Sharp fangs glistened in the sun as the dinosaur roared to the skies. It's beady black eyes were slowly scanning for it's next prey to eat. When it spotted the children it ran to them. The dinosaur made it clear they were his prey._

_With each passing second the small tremors of the earth turned bigger and bigger almost like an earthquake as it ran to them. Unknowingly to the two it intended to take someone with it. Like it or not ge was getting food today and the two seemed like easy prey!_

_"Go and hide in the bushes or behind the trees for now." commanded young Kagome narrowing her eyes as it came closer and as the shaking became more frequent. _

_"B-but Kagome! I-I just can't leave you alone with th-that huge thing!" stuttered out young Goku in distress. _

_"I know you're worried about me but I promise you that I'll go with you as soon as I'm done ok? If you don't believe me still then here. I'll give you my necklace. You know that I don't go anywhere without it." Young Kagome said handing him, her blue necklace while keeping her locket hidden from his view._

_**-o0End Flash Back0o-**_

Kagome blinked a couple of times and then looked around. Shippou and Kirara were standing beside her as she was on her knees on the ground. She was breathing hard because of the fact that she was scared out of her mind. What was happening? She looked over at the Namik and he had a grin on his face as though he knew something. The Prince aka Sparky was looking at her with a frown. Snarling she stood and brushed herself off. She ignored them when she felt 5 auras heading her way however one of them she knew with out a doubt her brother was coming to her.

Kagome didn't say anything as she tried to remember what had happened. _Don't worry all your questions will be answered shortly._ Came a soft female voice. _Just keep __an open heart and mind._ Kagome looked around and shook her head. She must have been imagining this because she could never understand how her and her brother had gotten separated.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Kirara asked tugging on her shirt. Kagome looked down at the girl and frowned. They kept calling her their mother when she knew that she had not had any children. But they had told her that she adopted them however she didn't remember.

"Of course." Kagome said as she walked away from her keeping her eyes on the horizon. She could faintly see a plane coming their way but she didn't see her brother.

"What are you looking at Monkey?" Piccolo asked already knowing the answer.

Kagome snarled as she cut her eyes to the Green Bean. "I can feel my brother coming and if ya don't shut it I will shut it for ya, Green Bean." She snorted as she turned back to the direction of the spot. It was heading closer and closer.

Vegeta on the other hand was standing there with his arms crossed as he watched the onna. She looked like a older version of Kagome but the attitude was as if she sprouted from a child to an adult in such a short time. He also chuckled when the onna called the namik green bean however he despised his nickname. '_Why in the world did she even started calling me that in the first place'_ Vegeta thought watching her pace back and forth. The two children were talking amongst themselves whispering about something. He silently moved a short distance that way he could over hear what they were speaking about.

"_...that Midoriko sent her a vision of what happened with Inuyasha?" _The girl whispered to the boy.

"_I don't know but I hope that she find her mate fast because I miss my mother."_ The young boy sniffled. _'She's acting worse then Inuyasha with no ramen.'_

The girl nodded as they looked at the woman again and sighed. Vegeta raised a brow going back to his thought process. He could tell that Bulma was piloting the plane because of the rocky landing. Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes as he watched Kakarot fall out of the plane and was in front of Kagome before she even moved. She backed up a small distance with a frown on her face.

"What the hell?" Kagome snapped as she looked around. "How? What?" She kept shaking her head as she backed up however she didn't look where she was going and ran into a tree and slid to the ground.

Vegeta watched as the boy and girl rushed to her side. "It's ok, mom." Kirara told her taking her hand. "You were just away for a while and now your back."

Kagome looked down at the girl with bright red eyes and blonde hair. She jerked her hand away and was on her feet in a flash. The wind shifted and her scent was blown across Vegeta's face. Breathing in deep, Vegeta froze in shock when he could smell something he hadn't realized before. There was something in her scent that drew him to her. Vegeta frowned as he looked the onna over. She was a beautiful girl however there was something that was calling to him.

Most sayains find their mates based on scent which could only mean that Kakarots sister was his mate. Vegeta closed his eyes trying not to give anything away. He would keep this little tid bit to himself for the time being. Why the kids were wanting her to find her mate, would be something they would answer before he told anyone.

**-o0O0o-**

In other world four very upset beings were looking over the Z-gangs and Kagome, Shippou and Kirara. Midoriko, Fate, Destiny and King Kai were all sitting there watching the unfolding of what was happening on earth.

"Should he already know?" Fate asked Destiny, as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Destiny shrugged. "How should I know?" She shot her sister a look. They both looked at Midoriko.

"What!?" She asked looking innocent. "I had nothing to do with it. Ask king Kai." The girls look around the room but found that he was no longer in there. Midoriko growled as she stood. "KING KAI!" She yelled as she rushed out the door.

"Its not my fault that the Sayains always foil some of the plans we make." He yelled back as he was chased around his small planet. "Take it up with Vegeta yourself!"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I guess that my muse for DBZ and Inuyasha has finally decided to work again. Hope you have enjoyed it. It just under 2000 words. Hope you keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Explanations from Kirara and Shippou

**Chapter 8:**

**Explanations from Kirara and Shippou**

Kagome was looking at the man that stood before her looking like her brother yet he couldn't be. The last time she had seen Kakarot was when they were younger. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced her head as she fell to her knees. The man that looked like her brother was in front of her in an instant. She tried to move away but she could shake the feeling that something was happening. Every time she tried to remember the past a stabbing pain shot through her. Clenching her eyes together she tried to fight the pain off but this time it didn't stop. Succumbing to the darkness she could vaguely hear other around her yelling or talking.

Goku was frantic as he tried to wake his sister up. He could see that she still had her tail which was a good thing that Piccolo blew the moon up when he was training Gohan. Bulma was beside him in an instant. He also noticed that Vegeta was keeping his distance from her but kept his eyes on her the whole time. He shook his head taking in his sisters appearance. She had developed and grew.

"Is she going to be ok?" Shippou asked the man that looked like his mother.

Goku looked at the two children. The boy had reddish hair while the girl had blond with black streaks. Where the boys eyes were green the girls eyes were red. Frowning Goku shook his head as he looked at Bulma who had moved to the other side.

"I need to get her back to Capsule Corp. to make sure." Bulma told Goku and the boy. "What are your names?" She smiled at Shippou.

Kirara was at Shippou's side holding onto his arm. "My names Shippou and this is Kirara." Shippou told the blue haired woman.

"You sure don't look like Kagome." Yamcha finally made himself know. Gohan was standing beside him with Krillin on the other side.

Shippou snorted. "Of course we don't." He rolled his eyes as he looked at his mother. _'What should I do?'_ Shippou couldn't help but feel helpless. _Tell them about where Kagome was but not the reason she can not remember._ Midoriko's voice came to him.

Shippou sighed. "What's the problem kid?" Piccolo asked walking up behind him. He could feel something different about these kids.

Kirara looked up at him. "We're just worried about our mother." She looked at the others. The only one that scared her was the man that their mother called Sparky. He made her insides quiver with fear.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to get home." Bulma said as she stood brushing off her clothes. "Goku pick up Kagome and lets get going."

Goku nodded picking up his sister. He couldn't believe that Kagome was finally back. Her necklace was hanging around his neck and he would give it back to her as soon as she woke. Maybe that will jar her memory.

Gohan kept his eyes on the two kids that were with his 'Aunt'. Frowning he realized that there was something different about these two than at first look. Their kis were high but there was something else there. He ran to catch up to the others and looked back to see that Vegeta and Piccolo were still standing there side by side just looking as though they were thinking.

"You coming, Piccolo-sensi?" Gohan called to him.

Piccolo smirked. "Coming kid." He said uncrossing his arms heading to the plane. He cared a lot about Gohan. That kid really gotten under his green skin. Of course the red haired boy is almost like Gohan expect the difference in their ki's. Shaking his head he loaded the plane. He was grateful that he was already green because he hated flying in these things.

As soon as everyone, including Vegeta, was loaded Bulma headed back to Capsule Corp. She may not have the kind of powers that Kagome or the others had but she could tell that the two kids that were with Kagome were different than the others. Never before had she seen kids with red eyes. Green yes but not red. She had a feeling that they would find out as soon as they arrived home.

**-o0O0o-**

In about three hours, Bulma landed the ship in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Bulma's father, Master Roshi, Bunny, Chi-Chi, Kayumi, Tein, and Chiaotzu were all in the back yard as soon as the plane landed. Goku was the first out with Kagome in his arms. Master Roshi and Kayumi both gasped as soon as they saw it was Kagome. Kayumi rushed to Goku's side.

"What happened?" Kayumi had a frown on her face.

Goku frowned. "I don't know but I need to get her to the medical wing." His eyes found Dr. Brief's eyes. "She passed out as soon as she saw me."

Kayumi nodded. "She was surprised that her little brother grew up." She smiled sadly. "Why don't you take her down to the lab while everyone gets settled? Kids would you like to come with me?" She held her hand out to the young boy and girl.

Shippou and Kirara looked at each other then looked at their mother in Goku's arms. They both nodded as they followed Kayumi into the house. Dr. Brief's and Goku were already heading into the medical entrance while the others headed into the living room. Vegeta hung back as he kept his eyes on the kids that were with the onna. They had powerful ki but there was something different. He finally followed after them and walked into the living room taking up his spot on the wall. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with one foot propped up.

Shippou and Kirara were sitting next to Kayumi on one of the couches while Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha sat on the other. Gohan was sitting in the floor in front of her while Master Roshi took a seat from the kitchen and sat in front of Chi-chi, Bulma and Yamcha. Shippou looked around at everyone that was in the living room. Piccolo was standing by the door. Kirara was worried that if they said something wrong that they wouldn't get their mother back. She was extremely nervous.

It didn't take long before Goku came up the stairs and stood next to master Roshi. "Why don't we start with your names?" He asked looking at Shippou and Kirara.

Shippou sat up straighter. "I'm Shippou and this is Kirara." He bit his lip a habit he got from Kagome. _Go ahead Shippou, Kirara. Kagome wont wake up til tomorrow. _Midoriko's voice told him and Kirara. _Just don't give them to much. Tell them about where Kagome went._

Shippou sighed. "Well..." he looked around.

"Spit it out already, brat." Vegeta growled. "We don't have all day and from what I can see you don't want the onna to hear." He narrowed his eyes at the red haired boy with wide eyes. "And who is Inuyasha?"

Kirara and Shippou's eyes grew wide. "H-How do you know that name?" Shippou chocked out.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the kid not talking. Shippou swallowed. "Well from what okaa-san told me she was born -er- reborn into another dimension. She was on another earth that needed help preventing the destruction of their world." He closed his eyes trying to remember correctly. "On her 15th birthday she was dragged down a well on her family shrine by a centipede demon."

"What? Demon?" Bulma asked with a frown on her face. Shippou nodded.

"There were demons in the old times." Shippou said as he continued. "Anyway when she was then realized to be a priestess that was reincarnated. Until she arrived in the feudal era her tail was under a concealment spell along with her powers. She then meet Inuyasha, a hanyou or half breed. He was part dog demon and human." Kirara nodded.

"Kagome and Inuyasha traveled together were they met a monk named Miroku then a witch called Urasua kidnapped Kagome and took part of her soul to bring back Kikyo her predecessor, if you want to call it that." Kirara butted in. "After Inuyasha got Kagome back he then met with a female demon slayer called Sango and her demon fire cat named Kirara." Her eyes were down on the ground at this point. She knew they would figure it out.

"What buy your names Kirara?" Gohan asked confused.

Kirara nodded. "Hai, I was the demon cat however when we switched dimension I was transformed into a human girl with red eyes and blond hair with black highlights." She smiled shyly.

Shippou cleared his throat. "You're forgetting when mom met me!" He whined.

"How did you meet my sister?" Goku asked enthralled with this story just like everyone else but Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta looked bored but Piccolo had his eyes closed as if listening but meditating.

"I tried to steal the Shikon No Tama. Or the jewel of four souls." He smiled sadly. "My father had been killed because of a piece of the jewel I would be able to bring him back or so I thought. Kagome helped me get revenge on the people that killed my father as did Inuyasha. He was brass and crude but he had a big heart especially when it came to Kagome that is why it was so hard on him because she looked like Kikyo. Kagome took me in even though I was a demon child. She said she didn't care and told me that she would adopt me." There were tears streaming down his face. Kirara put her arms around him and Gohan looked on with a frown.

Bulma walked over. "Don't worry." She told Shippou. "Can you tell us why she doesn't remember?" Shippou looked around wondering what she should do.

_Do not tell them yet. Vegeta knows she is his mate and she isn't ready for her __memories. _Midoriko spoke to Shippou and Kirara. _She will need to find out on her own, remember._

Shippou shook his head and bit his lip. "Sorry I cant tell you if I do something bad will happen not only to Kagome but someone she will care deeply about." Kirara had to look at Shippou from cutting her eyes to Vegeta. She would try to keep things quiet. Shippou on the other hand closed his eyes. Trying to keep from looking at Vegeta however he knew where his mothers mate was sitting. He didn't need Midoriko to tell him that.

"So you need to keep things quiet until she gets her memories back." Piccolo spoke as he opened his eyes standing. "Only you two know as to what fully happened on your way to this dimension. Right?"

Shippou and Kirara nodded. "I would love to tell you but I cant." Shippou's eyes started to tear up. Chi-Chi stood up and knelt down in front of Shippou and Kirara.

"Don't worry dears." She smiled. "I can make sure that you get your education while... um... Kagome gets better." She may have never met this woman but she already didn't like her from what the other said about her and if she was anything like Vegeta... Well enough said, she absolutely hated the man. He was vile and evil and almost killed her Goku.

Kirara frowned at the woman that was in front of her. She already didn't like the dark haired woman. She elbowed Shippou slightly as she kept her eyes on the woman in front of them. Thank Kami that Shippou spoke up because she was about to tell this woman off.

"Sorry lady but we don't need you to take care of us we can do that on our own." Shippou snorted as he stood up looking at Kirara. "Lets go." Kirara nodded as she stood and followed after Shippou.

Krillin was trying not to laugh and Vegeta was actually smirking. Piccolo shook his head and went outside after the kids. He grew quite fond of them. Gohan looked at his father and when Goku nodded Gohan rushed after the three. Chi-Chi huffed up as she went back over and sat down on the couch.

"Can you believe those two, they are little monsters. No respect." Chi-Chi was highly pissed. Krillin rolled his eyes at Chi-Chi's remark and behavior. He knew that Kagome would put that woman in her place.

Shippou acted like Kagome did when she was younger. Shaking his head he looked at Bulma and found the blue haired girl trying to keep from laughing. She was at this moment hiding her face behind Yamcha. Kayumi smirked as she stood and followed Piccolo and the kids out the back yard.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hope you have enjoyed my updating this story. For some reason I am going crazy with writing on this one. It has been rather enjoyable and I hope that Black Lily Rose has enjoyed what I have done to it as well. I also don't own anything that includes dragon ball z and Inuyasha. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Kagome meets Midoriko & Wakes

**Chapter 9:**

**Kagome meets Midoriko & Wakes**

_Kagome looked around the dark place she was in there was only one light and it was illustrating her. She growled as she narrowed her eyes and flared her ki trying to find any other life form. She hadn't felt anything but she learned from the namik that they could suppress them._

"_There is no need for that Kagome." Midoriko told her coming into the light. Her hands were folding in front of her in a nonthreatening way. "You are safe in here."_

"_And where is here, exactly?" Kagome hissed at the woman before her. She was familiar but the pain was still there. Grabbing her head she fell to her knees._

_Midoriko sighed. "We are in your mind at the moment." She told her walking over and kneeling in front of her. "The pain you are feeling is your mind telling you that you are not ready for some of the memories that I have locked away." Midoriko layed a hand on Kagome's head and let her power heal the young priestess._

_Kagome growled. "And why wouldn't I be ready?" She jumped up clenching her hands at her side. "If they are my memories then I should see them."_

"_I can not allow that." Midoriko stood brushing her kimono off. "You yourself allowed me to do this thus the reason you do not remember." Her eyes harden at her reincarnation._

_Kagome kept growling but thought about what this woman had said. She was the one that choose this thus her memories will be hidden from her. "Is it forever, or will I get them back?" She was trying to stay calm._

_Midoriko sighed. "The only thing I can tell you is that you must keep and open mind and heart then you will get your memories back." She smiled sadly._

_Kagome frowned. "And how will I know if I'm on the right track?" She scoffed raising a brow and crossing her arms._

"_You will receive flashes of the place you were before you arrived back on earth." Midoriko smiled as she stepped back. "Now it is time for you to wake up and deal with the world around you. Also keep close to Shippou and Kirara, even if you don't remember you will need them once your memories are complete." She then faded from sight._

_Kagome growled as she closed her eyes trying to calm her self. She then felt herself floating and being brought into another world. She wondered what was happening._

**-o0O0o-**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. Frowning she raised up to see an old man hunched over some paper work. "Oi, old man!" She called to him causing him to fall and make a lot of noise.

Kagome placed her hands over her ears. "Can you be any louder?" She snarled as she turned around where her legs were hanging over the edge. Looking down she rolled her eyes. They changed her into some skimpy clothes. A black tank top that barely covered her stomach and some pants that at least were slightly baggy but were hanging to low for her comfort. Jumping off the bed she stretched as she looked over at the old man who was standing up with wide eyes.

"You are rather special." He straightened his glasses. "You should have been out for another day."

Kagome snorted. "I am Sayain." She turned and headed to out of the room. "I would think you would know dealing with Kakarot all these years."

"Ah, so you are Goku's sister." Dr. Briefs nodded. "He is rather happy that you have returned to him."

Kagome froze as she turned slowly. "How would you know?" A vein was pulsing in her forehead. "Who are you?" She snarled inching closer to the old geezer.

"My dear I am Bulma's father I am rather hurt you don't remember me." Dr. Brief smiled up at Kagome as she stopped an inch from him.

Kagome frowned as she tried to remember. "Bulma's father..." She mumbled trying to bring forth at least one memory of her time seeing Bulma's father.

_**-o0Memory0o-**_

_A young Goku and Kagome were walking next to Bulma as she lead them up to Capsule Corp, her home._

"_You're going to love my parents." Bulma gushed as she skipped next to Kagome._

_Kagome snorted. "Really and why is that?" She looked at Bulma with a smile._

_Bulma grinned widely. "'Cause mom can cook." Bulma knew that the way to her knew friends were through their stomachs._

_Goku smirked as he rushed off into the front door. Kagome chuckled as she took Bulma's hand went into the house. They found Goku sitting at the kitchen table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Kagome just shook her head as she went over and sat down. Bulma went over and took a seat across from Kagome and next to Goku._

"_That's my mom, Bunny." She pointed to the blond. Kagome smiled and nodded towards the older lady._

"_Hello." Kagome blushed. "Thank you for letting us come over."_

_Bulma cleared her throat. "My dad is down stairs working in the lab."_

"_What does he do?" Goku asked frowning as he shoveled some more food in his face._

_**-o0End Memory0o-**_

Kagome blinked a couple of time before she was able to clear her vision. When it cleared she noticed that Bulma, Goku, Shippou, Kirara and Dr. Briefs was in the room with her and she was sitting in a chair this time.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked getting up moving over to her. "I heard the crash and came down to see what happened and found that you spaced out on him." She smiled and winked. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Kagome shook her head. "No Bulma, thanks but no thanks." She looked up to see that Bulma had wide eyes. "What?" She frowned as she looked from Bulma to the others who had the same expression.

"You remember me?" Bulma asked holding her chest with one hand while she held the other one out as to hold on to something.

Kagome nodded. "I have been having flashes of memories that have been hidden from me." She placed one of her hands to her head. "I remember what happened before I died on this plane but then its blank. I just now had one of Goku and I coming here. Bulma was skipping next to me telling me that I would love her parents because her mother could cook."

There were chuckles all around. Bulma wiped a tear from her eye. "That was the first time that you came to the house." She told Kagome. "Of course Goku made it a habit of showing up as often as he could." She placed her hand on her hips.

Goku moved over to Kagome. "Does that mean..." For the first time in a long time he felt as though he was dreaming. Was his sister really back?

Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. "I missed you lil' brother." She walked up to him and wrapped her around his neck. He was taller than her now. She only came up to his chest. Goku bent down and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle.

"Mom?" Shippou said stepping forward. "Do... Do you remember me?" His eyes full of hope.

Kagome's heart clenched at his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't." She could tell that there was something different about her. Frowning she shook her head. "But from what I was told I should trust you because only you and Kirara truly know what is going on." Kagome raised a brow in question at them.

Kirara and Shippou bit their lips and nodded. "That's right." Kirara said. "But we cant say anything because it will mess with things." Kagome smiled and nodded then they all heard five stomachs growl.

Kagome, Goku, Kirara, Gohan and Shippou all blushed. Bulma just shook her head as she waved for the rest of them to follow her up the stairs. Kagome took a breath as she quickly wrapped her tail around her waist. Sniffing the air she could smell another scent that was mixed in with the others but it was faded slightly. The scent was of a thunderstorm. Beautiful and dangerous. Her heart sputtered as she took another step towards the stairs as she was hit with another memory.

_**-o0Memory0o-**_

_A young Kagome of the age of 8 was walking down the corridor when she ran into a young male, of 10, with his tail wrapped around his waist. Kagome thought he was dreamy til he spoke to her._

"_Watch where you're going, Low-Class Sayain trash." The young man hissed. "Do you know who I am?"_

_Kagome shook her head. "Um..." She blinked innocently. "A boy?" She just stood there looking at him with an odd look._

"_I am the prince of all Sayains and you should show me some respect." Young Vegeta growled as his hands clenched to his side. Kagome blinked dumbly at him. "Vegeta." He snarled hating to have to say his own name to someone that was his subject._

_Kagome snorted as she crossed her arms. "Well to me it looks like you stuck your finger in someone's ki blast and got fried, Sparky." She smirked raising her brow. "I knew who you were I was just messing with you, now if you will excuse me I need to find my father." Kagome then walked around him not saying anything else._

_Young Vegeta watched her walk pass him without as a sorry and leave him standing there. Wide eyes and a blank look on his face that suddenly transformed into anger. "Just wait Onna I will make you pay." He told her as she turned the corner._

_**-o0End Memory0o-**_

Kagome opened her eyes and found that Goku was standing in front of her with a worried look. "You ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "Sure am lil' brother." She playfully punched his arms. "My memories just come when ever they feel like it." She shrugged moving past him. "Come on I'm hungry."

Goku chuckled as he followed after his sister. It made his heart swell that she was back but he couldn't help but feel that something was coming and it wasn't going to be good. Sighing he pushed the thoughts away and hurried upstairs. Vegeta and the others had came back inside as he went down to see if she was alright.

-o0**Upstairs with Kagome and the others**0o-

Kagome came up the stairs with no problem and entered the kitchen. She was rather shocked when she was bombarded with two kids. She could now vaguely remember then but she couldn't place them. Those memories were not clear enough yet. She smiled and patted their heads and sent them to their seats. She smirked when she looked up and saw Vegeta sitting at the table with a eyebrow raised. She straightened and made her way over to the table and took a seat.

"Even though I don't remember a lot of things I do have three memories that have shown me some things but not all." Kagome looked sadly at Shippou and Kirara. "So..." She looked around filling her plate.

Her tail tightly around her waist. Goku sat on one side while Chi-Chi sat on the other side of him. Gohan was sitting to her left with Bulma beside him. Bunny and Dr. Briefs was sitting at the end of the table while the others were sitting where they wanted. Kirara and Shippou were sitting directly over from Kagome while Vegeta was on Kirara's side and Piccolo on the other side of Shippou.

"What do you remember?" Yamcha asked hoping she remembered him. She was his first crush and first heart break as well as bone break. He rubbed his shin absently as he smile at her.

"I remember Bulma, my Brother, Bunny, Dr. Briefs and Sparky." I smirked looking at Vegeta. He just snarled and went back to eating.

Bulma chuckled behind her hand as she tried not to spit her food out. Goku snickered as he shot a look at Vegeta. Piccolo just smirked while the others started to laugh. The next thing they knew Vegeta's chair went flying backward and ended up embedded in the wall. A vein in his forehead was throbbing as his eyes were trained on Kagome. She just smirked as she leaned back in her chair and raised a brow at him. She wondered what had his panties in a bunch.

"Problem Sparky?" Kagome asked him blinking innocently at him.

Vegeta snarled at her. "You damn well know onna!" He hissed through his teeth. "You may have been a young brat back then but I will show you respect now!" He turned and went out the back door.

The others looked at her with wide eyes. "What did he mean?" Bulma asked with a frown.

Kagome smirked her eyes trained on the place where Vegeta walked out of. "He just hates the fact that he doesn't seem like a prince to me." She shrugged as she dug into her food ignoring the questioning looks.

Goku on the other hand was rather impressed with his sister. He knew that she may have changed but she was still a spit fire under it all. Cutting his eyes to Chi-Chi he could tell that she would be a problem if he didn't nip it in the butt quickly however he then saw his favorite and forgot all about it as the took about half the plate and started chowing down.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hey there here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. There are some memories that are popping up but that will be all for a few chapters while Kagome gets to greet Chi-Chi and her fight with Vegeta. Oh you all know you want to see that so don't deny it. Well till then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chi-Chi vs Kagome vs Vegeta & Surprise!

**Chapter 10:**

**Chi-Chi vs. Kagome vs. Vegeta & Surprise!**

Kagome leaned back as she finished her food and patted her stomach. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the dark haired woman would be a problem for her. Her aura hummed with annoyance. Kagome didn't know who she was but she could tell that she was use to getting her way. Turning her attention back to her brother she noticed that he was still eating. She shook her head as she looked at Shippou and Kirara. They were both a mess along with Gohan. Smirking she knew that as soon as they were done they would like to go play before hitting the books.

"Why don't you three go outside and play for a few hours." Kagome told them. Gohan looked at Shippou and Kirara before the three of them ran out the door. Bulma smiled knowing that it would be a good idea to keep quiet. From the look on Chi-Chi's face she looked ready to explode.

"Who do you think you are?" Chi-Chi hissed standing up slowly from the table. "Gohan is my child and he needs to do his homework." Her voice kept getting louder and louder.

Kagome flinched at her tone as she stood up glaring at the older woman. "Look lady," She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you are but no one and I mean **NO ONE** tells me what to do, got it!?" Her eyes were blazing with anger. Her energy crackled around her as she snarled her eyes trained on Chi-Chi.

Goku swallowed as he flew around to his sister and pulled her backwards to look at him. "Ah, come on Ka." Goku whined. "Don't talk to Chi-Chi like that." He pleaded. Kagome stiffened before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you telling me that... that... that banshee is your WIFE and MATE!?" Kagome yelled pointing at Chi-Chi who was bright red with anger.

Goku didn't say anything but nodded instead. Kagome just shook her head as she tried to calm down. "I feel sorry for you brother." She turned around and headed for the door that Vegeta used to exit the house. "Now if you don't mind I need to go teach a royal Sparky how to be nice to people." She told them with a smirk walking out the back door and into the back yard.

**-o0O0o-**

Kagome stretched her arms over her head as she looked around the back yard of Capsule Corp. It had grew bigger than the last time she had been here. Smiling she spotted Kirara, Shippou and Gohan sparring. They were taking it easy on Kirara and Kagome was rather shocked that she was flying like Shippou. Shaking her head she looked around and spotted a giant building that was humming. Raising a brow she headed over to where a window was located and peered inside.

What she saw was breathtaking. Vegeta was moving around in nothing but dark blue spandex shorts. There was sweat dripping from his face, running down the sculptured muscles and disappearing in the waist band. Kagome licked her lips before she smirked walking over to the door. She had never seen this building before but from what she could see it was a training system of some kind. She walked over and popped the handle of the door. The machine powered down and she could hear yelling on the other side of the door.

Kagome had no trouble opening the door however she had to move quickly because of the ki blast that went by her face. Her wide eyes blinked a couple times before they narrowed as she entered the room and shut the door. If she was going to beat him she would show him just how much she had changed since she was a young girl. She smirked when the vein in his head started to throb.

"What's the problem, Sparky?" Kagome snickered as he tried to ignore her and went over to the training panel. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings." She cooed walking over to him.

"Why don't you go pester someone else Onna?" Vegeta snapped hitting the start button. "Unlike the others I think something is coming and I would like to be prepared." He went back to kicking and punching the air.

Kagome snorted. "Well it seems that you need a partner." She looked him over and couldn't help her eyes being drawn to the place in between his legs. She shivered at the thought. "Unless your scared about getting beat by a girl. Didn't you say you were going to teach me a lesson?" She smirked and lowered her head as she watched Vegeta stiffen and turned his anger filled eyes to her.

"I would but you might like it." Vegeta shot back causing Kagome to blush then snarl.

Kagome didn't say anything as she powered up and launched herself at him. She kneed him in the back sending him into the other side of the room. Vegeta snarled as he turned around and powered up himself. She just smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder and beckoned him forward. Vegeta didn't waste any time rushing her and throwing punches and kicks her way. Kagome was able to block almost all of them however when he feigned a right hook and followed through with his left it caught her off guard. She went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Kagome snarled as she jumped up and crouched. "Let's not hold back any longer shall we?" She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

Vegeta stood with his feet shoulder width apart and grinned. "Then you should leave if you think you can take me." He bent his knees and started to power up. "You are the only sayain here that has yet to go super besides the half breed brat of your brothers." He snarled changing his hair from black go gold and his eyes to turquoises.

Kagome smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really?" She grinned wider as she powered up. She could feel the power rushing through her body as her hair turned gold and her blue eyes turned a violet color. "Because I still think I can take you." She smirked disappearing from in front of him.

Vegeta snarled as he looked around and tried to find her ki however as soon as he felt it she was behind him and knocked him into a wall. He snarled wiping the blood from his mouth and turned snarling. He rushed her but every throw he threw she blocked almost everyone and if he did hit her it was just barely because she moved faster than he thought possible. He could feel her ki but he could not let a woman beat him. He was a man and a prince. He should be more powerful then two lower class sayains. Her being his mate flew out of his brain as he landed a punch and Kagome went flying backwards. Kagome's hair lengthened but it didn't stay that way as she screamed as she launched herself at Vegeta. Neither of them knowing anything about the audience that were standing at the windows.

Everyone had heard and felt Kagome's and Vegeta's ki spike. Shippou, Gohan and Kirara were floating up at the highest windows. Goku chuckled as he rushed over to one of the ground windows. Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu and Bulma were at one window while Chi-Chi stood back with her arms crossed. Piccolo also had another window. Shippou grinned as he nudged Kirara. Kirara nodded but winced when Kagome went flying into another wall. Shippou's eyes widen in shock as he watched his mother's eyes turn black. They only turned black when she went to the next level. They had not felt Kagome's ki that high since her fight with Naraku.

"We need to leave the area." Shippou said as he flew back with Kirara beside him. "Kagome's going to blow the building." Gohan was in front of Kirara slightly. Goku noticed and smiled widely.

Bulma scoffed. "No, she wont." She told them. "I built the GR to keep Vegeta's power under wraps." She kept looking into the window.

Yamcha started to back up when he spotted a crack forming. "Um... B, I think you might want to do what the little kid says." He grabbed her just in the nick of time.

Goku covered Chi-Chi while the others made sure that everyone else was ok. Piccolo, Tein, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi who just came outside stood there with a shocked look on their face. Kayumi rushed outside with wide eyes. She had never felt a ki level as high as Kagome's. When the smoke cleared Kagome was standing there with slightly longer golden hair while her eyes were a deep purple. Goku stood with his eyes open. He had never seen a woman super sayain. He wondered if it was only his sister that had eye like that.

Kagome smirked as she looked around the area where the GR had been. "Oops." She looked down at Bulma. "Sorry for that!" She yelled down to her as she turned back to Vegeta. "So where were we?" Her eyes narrowed but her grin just got bigger when Vegeta powered up at the same level.

"There going to flatten the town!" Bulma gasped at the power they were displaying.

"No their not!" Goku yelled as he used instant transmission to touch both Kagome and Vegeta then take them to a secure place.

Bulma sighed as she fell to the ground, Yamcha right at her side asking if she was ok or if she needed something. Shippou and Kirara's eyes were wide as they stared at the spot where their mother and her mate were just fighting.

"Where..." Shippou looked around. "Where are they?" He asked no one in particular.

Gohan had Kirara in his arms. Her long nails, which were cat like, were starting to bring red whelps on his arm but he didn't mind. Kirara had her tail hidden just like Shippou. Gohan was about to say something when Goku appeared with tore clothing and a black eye. Chi-Chi ran over to him and started checking him over.

"What happened Goku?" Yamcha asked as he helped Bulma up off the ground.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Let's just say that I shouldn't have stepped in front of either Vegeta or Kagome." He smiled his famous smile.

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he turned to the house. "Let me know when they show up. I need to speak with Kagome." He left everyone else out in the yard.

"What happened dad?" Gohan asked stilling holding Kirara's hand. His red whelps were already healing. "You look like Vegeta got a hold of you."

"Well, that's because Kagome did." Goku told them. "She is still stronger than I am. I think it has to do with her extra powers." His eyes went wide finally remembering something.

Kayumi stepped forward. "What did you remember Goku?" Her eyes drew together in a concerned look. "Did you remember something?"

"Yeah I remembered that our mother was the healer of the Sayain's and Kagome took after her." He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. "I can only remember that she was the other one who had blue eyes." He opened his eyes and they were dark with sadness.

Chi-Chi went over to her husband. "Don't worry Goku." She told him hugging him around the middle. "Things will be better when Kagome gets going where she needs to be." She tried to sound sincere but the smirk on her face gave her away.

Kayumi snarled as her eyes flashed silver. "You lying bitch." She rushed Goku and Chi-Chi, ripping them apart.

Goku was standing back up in a second but Chi-Chi was slammed into the wall of the house. "Kayumi what are you talking about?" Goku frowned looking at the woman that he had looked up to as a child.

"This Chi-Chi is nothing more than a person who wishes for their purpose." Kayumi snorted as she pointed at Chi-Chi who was standing up. "I can see that her aura is darkened from hate, greed and rage."

Chi-Chi snarled as she stood there with her fist clenched at her side. "Goku are you going to let her speak to me like that!?" She half yelled, half snarled. You could see the fire in her eyes.

Goku looked confused. While he didn't wish for Chi-Chi to get hurt, Kayumi was speaking the truth about her. Gohan had even asked about his mother. For some reason Chi-Chi was no longer the loving woman she use to be. Frowning he shook his head as he waved Gohan over to him. Kirara followed hissing her eyes trained on Chi-Chi. Shippou followed after her, his eyes burning bright green as his fangs clenched together. A growl was moving its way up his throat.

"I don't know who you are any more Chi-Chi." Goku told her honestly. His face wrinkled in a frown as he looked at the way she was standing. Ready to take Kayumi at any minute.

Chi-Chi snorted and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "So you would pick fighting over our marriage." She hissed, her eyes dancing with rage.

"What?" Goku looked shocked. "I never..." However Chi-Chi cut him off.

"**YOU NEVER!" **Chi-Chi yelled as her fist were clenched at her sides. **"YOU NEVER CHOOSE FIGHTING OVER THIS MARRIAGE! BULL-SHIT GOKU, YOU HAVE ALWAYS PICK FIGHTING OVER THIS FAMILY!"** Her eyes were red and there were tears streaming down her face.

Kayumi narrowed her eyes. "Oh and have you done anything to save this world or another? Ne?" She had her head tilted to the side. "That's what I thought. Until you have that under your belt then you can say nothing about what Goku has done. I have watched over him and the others since they came into this world. While I may not have trained them I watched over them like they were my own children. So you have done nothing. Because just like them I watched over you and Bulma as well however all you have done was put him down for trying to do the right thing." You could feel the tension in the air.

Chi-Chi yelled as she rushed Kayumi. Kayumi however didn't take it to heart as she stepped aside and slammed Chi-Chi into the ground. She didn't let Chi-Chi rest as she rushed over and threw her over her head into the ground about five feet from them. Goku was about to step in but suddenly Kayumi was thrown backwards as a bright light appeared in front of them. Goku was the first one to see who it was.

"So you finally decided to take on my teacher." Kagome snorted as she threw Vegeta at Goku's feet. "Take him to the healing chamber. He needs it." Her aura was flaring around her as if she was an angel.

Kagome landed about three feet from Chi-Chi. "What should I do with you." Her eyes narrowed. "Tricking my brother. Making him marry a slut like you." She sneered as she lowered herself next to a broke Chi-Chi, that was trying to stand.

Kagome held out her hand in front of her spread fingers palm out, a ki blast growing aimed in Chi-Chi's face. "Any last words?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. I also hope that Black Lily Angel likes what has happened. I don't like Chi-Chi or have you guessed that yet? Well keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Love and Hate

**Chapter 11:**

**Love and Hate**

Kayumi was standing back watching Kagome when a blur rushed Kagome but not before she let her ki blast go and hit Chi-Chi. Gohan was standing there with wide eyes as Kirara and Shippou were trying to speak to him. Goku had finally come back out but was shocked when the dust cleared and Piccolo had Kagome pinned to the ground. Bulma was the first to move as she dashed over to where Chi-Chi had been. When she arrived she found that Chi-Chi was still alive but one of her legs was blown away from that little blast of Kagome's.

"Yamcha come here and help me!" Bulma yelled over at him. Yamcha rushed to her side and helped her with Chi-Chi while the others were watching Kagome and Piccolo.

"Will you stay still woman?" Piccolo hissed as he tried to keep his arms around her. "You and I need to talk."

Kagome growled at him. "No, I need to take out the garbage first." She hissed her eyes on Yamcha's retreating form. "That bitch will pay for what she did to my brother!" Kagome vowed as she tried to break loose.

Her hair had went back to normal after piccolo tackled her however her eyes were still a dark violet. Kayumi rushed over to Piccolo and looked over at Goku. "We need to take her to Kami's look out!" She yelled at him.

Goku nodded as he rushed them three and used his Instant Transmission to bring the four of them to Kami's look out. Mr. Popo and Dende were already waiting on them and had a room ready for Kagome and Piccolo.

"Bring Ms. Kagome this way, please." Mr. Popo asked them leading them into the lookout house and through the halls to the back rooms.

Piccolo handed Kagome, who was still struggling, to Goku with a little bit of difficulty. "I need to speak with Kayumi." Piccolo told Goku as he looked down at Kagome. "There is something that I need to find out."

Goku frowned but nodded following after Mr. Popo with Kagome who had finally settled down a little bit. Dende followed after Goku and Kagome, knowing he might need to help heal her. Kagome's eyes went back to blue and her power level decreased. Piccolo waited till both of the Sayains were out of hearing range before he looked at Kayumi. "Are you going to tell them?" He raised a brow.

Kayumi narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what your talking about." She hissed as she looked after Goku. "My job is to stay in the shadows not get involved." She whispered longingly.

Piccolo snorted as he crossed his arms moving in front of her. "Really?" He looked her up and down. "I could have sworn that you cared a great deal for the two of them as if they were your own."

"That is because I have kept an eye on them since they arrived." Kayumi snapped. "I know that you know I am not of this world but you need to keep your mouth shut. There is an evil coming and only Kagome will be able to resist the temptation of the darkness that it offers." Her eyes closed. "She needs to receive her memories soon because if she doesn't then I fear that the world as we know it will parish." her eyes opened and looked into Piccolo's.

He nodded. "I knew that you felt it but I need to know if you can contact the ones who did this to her then I could offer my assistance." Piccolo knew that the new evil that was coming was going to be worse than anything they had faced before and they would need Kagome, complete with memories, in order to destroy this threat.

Kayumi could feel the evil aura closing in but she had never felt this before. Frowning she took in what Piccolo said. Yes she cared more than she should for Goku however there were other things that were more important than telling someone how you feel. She looked up at the Namek.

"If I know anything we will need to meditate in order to even get close to speaking with the person that placed a block on her memories." Kayumi walked over and sat down crossed legs. "Will you join me?" She smiled at Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded moving over and sitting down next to her. "I'm ready when you are." He told her closing her eyes. Kayumi nodded closing her eyes as well.

**In the house with Kagome and Goku**

Kagome kept her eyes adverted from her brothers because she couldn't believe what he let himself get into. She knew he was gullible but this was an all new low. Snorting she looked around the room she and her brother were put in. It was completely white and neither of them could leave until a couple of hours. It was a room off of the Time Chamber that Dende had built. Instead of years for minutes it was hours. The little green kid locked them in this damn room for 2 hours.

"Why did that little green kid lock us in here again?" Kagome glared at her brother.

"Because he knows there is something wrong and you wont talk to me about it." Goku whined. "It was my idea." You could tell that he was rather upset that his sister was angry with him. "Why are you so upset with me Kay?" Goku frowned as he called Kagome by her child hood nickname.**(It is pronounced as 'K', the letter. As in the first letter of Kagome..)**

Kagome looked at her brother. "When I left I must have really hurt you huh?" She whispered as she took a seat on the small couch that was in the 20X20 room.

Goku nodded as he moved over and sat down next to her. "I lost the only person that knew the real me." His eyes found hers. "You kept me from hurting any one when I..." He swallowed as the memory of her stopping him from killing the town however their grandpa Gohan had been killed.

Kagome frowned not remembering. Then she was hit with a memory of a younger her about 11 looking Kagome floating in front a giant ape, its tail swishing back and forth. She was telling the ape to remember her and who _he_ was. Frowning Kagome looked at Goku and then realized that he no longer had his tail. She was at his side in an instant her eyes wide in shock. She remembered that it was her that cut her brothers tail off because it was the only way to turn him back to normal.

"Kay?" Goku asked with a frown he was looking at her his hand hovering in between their space fearing of startling her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Kagome looked up and nodded. "I remember that it was my fault that you lost your tail but it was either that or the whole town." Her eyes started to water. "I also remember that Grandpa Gohan was killed." She smiled softly. "You named him after Grandpa Gohan."

"Yeah," Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Gohan was a miracle when he was born but now I can see where _she_ only wanted to control me and him." He sighed sitting down on the couch. "I was lost when you left but I kept this until you came back." He pulled out her necklace with the dark blue snowflake.

"Y-You kept it." Her voice was soft and her eyes wide in shock. Kagome's hands were trembling as she reached for it.

Goku chuckled as he spun her round making her hold her stomach as he placed the necklace back around her neck. "Of course I kept it. Why wouldn't I?" He asked finally letting the smile reach his eyes. "And since your back you can have it back." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Goku." Kagome bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I never meant for this to happen all I do know is that what I did, where ever I went, did a lot of good and saved a lot of people."

Goku nodded. "I understand sis." He smiled down at her. "Just don't take off like that again without a little warning next time." He raised a brow.

Kagome nodded as she hugged her little brother. She just prayed that she would be able to figure out what was coming because she could also feel something dark coming. When the buzzer went off to let them know that the time was over both of them jumped. Goku was the first out and headed to the dining room where there was a buffet just for him and Kagome. Mr. Popo decided that since they were in there without any food they needed to eat after they came out. Kagome followed after Goku although a little slower.

**(Piccolo and Kayumi)**

_Piccolo and Kayumi both opened their eyes and gasped in shock. They were no longer meditating on the look out but on a planet with a pink sky and blue grass. Piccolo thought it looked a little like Namek except for the colors. Kayumi knew only to well where they were. The World of Rieki. She had heard of this places only in the legends that were written in the scrolls, in her library._

"_Do not fear, you wished to be heard and here you are." Midoriko told them appearing about ten feet from them._

_Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of them. She was dark haired and she had four jewels on her forehead. "Who are you?" He asked keeping his tone pleasant._

_Midoriko smiled. "I am the one named Midoriko." She answered. "I was the one who placed a block on Kagome's memory because of the fact that if she hadn't she would have lost her love sooner than she planned. It was her decision to hide her memories in order to have a long and happy life."_

_Kayumi nodded. "That is understandable because of the fact that Kagome wouldn't have wanted her mate or children to suffer. What should we do to help her get her memories back?" She asked the eldest miko._

"_You will need to help her find her mate." Midoriko said. "However if she finds out who her mate is before she is ready her memories will not be brought back."_

"_Is Shippou and Kirara also effected?" Kayumi asked her worried for the kids. Midoriko shook her head._

"_No this is just for Kagome because of the fact that there needed to be balance however," Midoriko bit her lip._

"_However?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow._

"_Kagome's mate already knows that she is his but I don't know what he will do." She offered them. "Kagome has changed a little bit back to the way she was after she left here but I must let you know what happened to her."_

"_Where did Kagome go?" Kayumi asked frowning. "I couldn't feel her aura where she was and it was as if she had died."_

_Midoriko nodded. "In a way, she did however she was just thrown into another dimension." She walked over and sat under a tree. "She was reborn however her sayain powers were hidden til she was pulled back into the past when she was 15. There she meet a half demon named Inuyasha and helped recapture the Jewel of Four Souls. If she hadn't done so then that world would have disappeared and King Kai did not wish for it to be destroyed yet thus the reason he asked me to take Kagome and send her there."_

"_Which you did?" Kayumi interjected at the time. Midoriko nodded._

"_It was needed because of the fact that if she hadn't then darkness would have spread through out the universe." Midoriko told them. "The only way that Kagome will get all her memories back is to mate with her mate and complete the bond until then she will not fully remember. As of now she is getting flashes but nothing that has to do with the life after the earth you come from."_

_Kayumi nodded. "Then we need to help her and her mate." She looked at Midoriko. "Does he know that she is his?"_

_Midoriko nodded. "He does though he wasn't suppose to find out til later." She grinned. "He is rather observant as well as quiet."_

_Kayumi nodded. "What should we do to help Kagome along with finding her memories?" She asked hopeful. She truly wished to have her student back they way she was._

"_Keep her around Shippou, Kirara and Goku." Midoriko told them. "They will help her bring the memories forward in her mind. However she needs someone with her at all times. The darkness you feel was unleashed from the Kagome when she arrived on earth because she was to weak to keep him dormant."_

"_Who is this evil you talking about?" Piccolo asked. "Even Kami doesn't know who you are talking about and that old man knew everything."_

"_Magatsuhi." Midoriko sighed and cringed. "He is the darkness in the jewel of four souls. Kagome is the only one who can take him on and kill him."_

_Piccolo nodded. "Then we will do anything to help this along." His eyes went to Kayumi's. "I also wish to speak to you about Kayumi." Piccolo looked back at the elder miko in front of him._

_Midoriko smirked as she looked at Kayumi. "What shall you like to know?" Her eyes went back to Piccolo. "That you don't already know." She raised an eyebrow at the Namek._

"_Is Goku her mate?" Piccolo asked bluntly with Kayumi staring at him with wide eyes._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter of time stops for no one. OOOOO! Is Kayumi Goku's true mate not Chi-Chi? What do you all think? Let me know and I will message ya back as soon as I can. Til next time keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Just another day

**Chapter 12:**

**Just another day**

**Piccolo, Kayumi and Midoriko in Rieki**

"_What!" Kayumi yelled standing up quickly as her eyes darted back and forth between Piccolo and Midoriko._

_Midoriko nodded. "Kayumi, Goku is your mate." She looked at her. "However he just doesn't know it yet and Chi-Chi will be the one who will help Magatsuhi into this world for good. He will heal her and help her with her revenge." Her eyes were narrowed and hard._

_Piccolo stood. "So we need to keep Goku, Kagome and Gohan safe." he summarized. "Anything else?"_

_Midoriko stood with the two of them, shaking her head. "No, that is all I can say at this time." She offered them both a smile. "If there is anything else that I might think you will need to know I will come to you." She looked at Piccolo. "Take good care of my children would you."_

_Just like that she offered him a smile and she vanished from their sight. Piccolo turned and looked at Kayumi. "Ready?" He smirked crossing his arms._

_Kayumi snorted as she glared at him. "I'll see you back there." She told him turning her back to Piccolo and slowly fading from in front of him._

_Piccolo just snorted as he closed his eyes and let himself flow back into his body on the lookout. He knew that Kayumi was already there but he could only pat himself on his back by making Kayumi hear that she was Goku's mate. He had known since he heard and seen her tell Chi-Chi off. He thought it was rather amusing._

**Kagome & Goku - at the Look out**

After eating Goku and Kagome headed outside to find Kayumi and Piccolo however when they found them they were still in their meditation. Kagome was rather board thus she asked if Goku wanted to spar with her. Goku was rather pleased when his sister asked to spar however he should have known that it wouldn't have been as easy as he thought. At this time he was covered in dry blood from the numerous cuts and scrapes that Kagome had given him. Kagome on the other hand had to relocate her shoulder from one of the blows he sent her. They were sparing about 10 ft from where Piccolo and Kayumi were still meditating that way they did disturb them.

Kagome huffed as she wiped the blood that ran out of her mouth. "Good shot little brother." She smirked keeping her tail wrapped around her waist tightly. She didn't want to give him any other advantage.

"Aw that was nothing big sister." Goku smirked powering up making his hair turn a golden color. "Let's see if you can hold out against me like this." He then rushed her not letting her have anything to react.

Kagome was able to dodge but it left her right side open for attack which Goku took as he slammed his knee into her ribs. Gritting her teeth Kagome flew back a little bit but tightened her tail keeping the ache away until she was ready. She flew back at her brother and landed a punch in his jaw which sent him about three feet backwards. Kagome smirked disappearing again however Goku realized where she was going and elbowed her in the stomach when she reappeared behind her. Slamming his fist into her back sending her forward. Kagome snarled as she powered up and her hair flashed gold. She did a couple of flips and ended up looking at Goku with violet eyes.

"Let's go." She said as she rushed him directly however she feigned to the right then went left slamming her foot into his side.

Goku skidded a couple of feet then turned to Kagome, rubbing his side. "Good shot." He then disappeared and reappeared behind her however Kagome was able to follow him and knew where he was going.

Kagome moved to the side and sent her elbow back and slammed it into his stomach. She smirked as she spun around and back handed him sending him flying into a couple of the trees. She didn't have time to relax as Goku rushed her dodging at the last minute and sending her flying in the air. He transported above her and sent her flying down to the ground. Kagome landed with a loud thud and a Kagome size crater. She groaned as she just layed there with her eyes closed. She could feel her powers healing her but she was out for the count. Her brother had gotten a lot stronger than she first thought. Goku landed next to her and handed her a sensu bean.

"Here take this." Goku told her putting it into her mouth directly. "It will help with the pain."

Kagome grunted as she chewed and swallowed the bitter bean. She blinked couple of times and sat up. "Damn little brother next time go easy on me." She rubbed the back of her head. "We were suppose to be sparing not fighting." She snorted standing up stretching.

"He does that with everyone." Piccolo said standing next to Kayumi, making both Goku and Kagome jump in surprise.

"Oh hey Piccolo," Goku waved walking over to them. His eyes on Kayumi. "What did you find out?" Kagome walked over and raised a brow as she looked from her brother to her mentor, mentally smirking.

Piccolo smirked as he noticed that Goku couldn't take his eyes of Kayumi. "I found out that there is an evil that's coming and we need to put a stop to it however the only one who can stop it doesn't have her memories." He then looked at Kagome and found her looking from Goku to Kayumi.

"Then how do we get my memories back?" Kagome asked raising a brow in question, her eyes finding Piccolos.

"You have to stay with Shippou, Kirara and Goku." Kayumi bit her lip a habit she got from Kagome, when she was her pupil. "From we heard you can regain your memories by staying with the people you had contact with before and after you left this dimension."

Kagome's eyes widen. "I went to another dimension?!" She exclaimed as she backed up a few feet before she tripped and fell on her ass. Goku started to laugh at her and Kagome was hit with a shooting pain through her head. As she grabbed her head she felt herself drift off. She wondered what she would see this time.

_**Beginning of Memory**_

"_If you wanna live wench then you need to pull the arrow out." A silver haired dog eared boy said. His bright yellow eyes were staring into hers._

_Kagome reached up and pulled at the arrow causing it to vanish and both her and Inuyasha were set free when he took out the centipede that was after the Jewel that came from her side. An elder woman, Lady Kaede, was standing with her right hand over her heart and a bow in the other. A quiver of arrows on her back with an eye patch over her right eye._

"_Kagome, come here child." Kaede called to her. "Ye must get away from Inuyasha." The elder womans' hand was out stretched to reach for her._

_Kagome turned only to see that Inuyasha was standing there cracking his knuckles. "Just hand over the Jewel and I'll let ya live." He started to stalk towards Kagome with intent in his eyes as they were locked on the jewel, in Kagome's hand, that Kaede had taken from the piece of centipede that Inuyasha killed. _

_Kagome held the Jewel to her heart. "NO!" She yelled running right. Kaede right behind her with a subjugation necklace for Inuyasha._

_It wasn't until Inuyasha jumped in front of her that Kagome started to fear for her life. Kaede had said the magic words and sent the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome looked back at the elder lady unsure what to do._

"_Say the magic word, child!" Kaede yelled to her. "Ye need to hurry!" _

_Kagome turned around and found that Inuyasha was making his way over to her. Kagome looked around unsure what the word would be. Suddenly she saw the moon and she smiled looking back at Inuyasha she narrowed her eyes holding the jewel to her chest._

"_SIT BOY!" She yelled into the night._

_Inuyasha froze then crashed into bridge falling through into the water below. Kagome sunk to the ground finally able to breathe. Suddenly her side started to hurt and she looked over her shoulder and found that Kaede had one of the men coming to get her. She just rested and waited. She couldn't walk even if her life depended on it. Inuyasha was not a threat to her any longer._

_**End of Memory **_**At Bulma's House – Medical Wing**

Kagome clenched her eyes before she opened them. Her whole body felt as if she had been hit by a truck. Frowning she remembered Inuyasha. She didn't hear him yelling at her and she could tell she was in side then earlier events came back to her. With that her eyes snapped open to two sets of eyes staring at her. Red and Green. Shippou and Kirara were hovering over her looking at her with a smile.

"You said Inuyasha's name!" Shippou told his mother with a smile.

Kagome nodded blinking at the two above her. "I can tell that you both are youkai's but I still don't remember you, yet." She added softly when she saw their eyes turn sad.

Kagome sat up and saw that Bulma was in the corner with a pad of some kind. She then noticed that it was transparent and looked like a record device of some kind. Clearing her throat Kagome watched as Bulma layed her device down and smiled making her way over.

"What did you remember this time?" She asked shining a flash light into her eyes.

Kagome blinked a couple of times because of the brightness. "Well, I remember meeting Inuyasha and that I had a friend called Kaede and Inuyasha had a necklace on him that would activate only when I said Sit Boy which caused him to fall face first into the ground, er, most times any way." She blushed for an unknown reason.

Shippou grinned wide. "That means you'll see me next in your memories." He said excitedly. Kagome just nodded looking around as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she was lying on. Yamcha who she hadn't even seen came to her side and helped her up. She could vaguely remember her time on this earth before she woke up turning 15 and getting sent back into the past.

"Thanks, Yam." Kagome smiled as she let her best friend held her up. "I guess I was out for a while." She frowned looking around. "What happened the last thing I remember was speaking with Kayumi, Piccolo and Goku." She held her head with one hand.

"Goku showed up with you in his arms passed out." Bulma told her opening the door. "I told him to bring you down here and this has were you stayed for about 10 hours." She looked thoughtful.

Kagome just nodded letting Yamcha help her up the stairs. Her legs were weak but she knew that she needed to eat in order to regain her strength. She wondered if Bulma had gotten any better at cooking since she had been gone. As soon as Kagome, Yamcha and Bulma entered the kitchen Goku was in front of them picking Kagome up and placing her in a chair next to Gohan. Kagome glared at her brother.

"I can walk ya know." She scolded him yet Goku just grinned. "Now what did I miss?" She looked around the table and realized that Vegeta was looking at her with a weird look on his face. She mentally shrugged, trying to ignore him all together.

"Nothing much." Krillin shrugged as he started to fill his plate. Kagome nodded as she looked at Goku and Kayumi and smirked.

"What did you and Piccolo find out when you meet Midoriko?" She said decided to change the subject. "You were never able to tell me what you heard from her." Kagome raised a brow looking at the Green man who had only water in front of him.

"There is a evil creature that is coming and will end up taking over one of us." Piccolo kept out that it would be Chi-Chi. She was hurt at the moment and there was nothing she could do with one leg. "The only way to beat him will be for Kagome to remember everything that happened before she was brought back to this dimension."

Kagome frowned closing her eyes. How could see get her memories back if she didn't know what the term was for her to forget. She knew that she needed to do something however that was still hidden and may not be brought back until the fact that she does whatever she needs to do. All she knew of as of now was that she needed to train the others. Opening her eyes she looked at Shippou and Kirara. They were like Inuyasha but she couldn't put her finger on what was there between them.

"What should we do?" Bulma asked holding onto Yamcha's arm. Everyone could tell that she was scared.

Goku, Piccolo, Kagome and Kayumi all frowned trying to come up with something. Vegeta however had his eyes on Kagome this whole time. He knew that she was ignoring him for some reason and with him being her mate he should just take her here and now but with the brats around he thought better of it. In fact she wasn't ready for him any way. With her memories still gone they had something bigger to deal with than his mating rights to a low class sayain warrior. Vegeta snorted as he stood.

"I don't know about you weaklings but I plan to train." He turned and headed out of the house to the GR.

Bulma sighed as she shook her head. "If we need to worry about anyone it would be Vegeta." She told Kagome. "When he first came here he wasn't one of the good guys. Yet Goku thinks that he just needs someone to settle down with but until Vegeta finds a sayain female he will likely be left alone." She shrugged not realizing what she said however there were others that caught on.

Goku being one and Piccolo and Kayumi being the others. They shared a glance then looked at where Goku was but found him gone. Their eyes widen when they felt his ki heading to Vegeta. Kayumi rushed out the door with Piccolo right behind him. Kagome and the others just sat there with a frown on their face. Kagome shook her head and went back to eating while the others at the table followed her lead.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – Sorry I started typing and got carried away. Oops! Oh well I know that you all like the long chapters. I hope that you will review! Also I own nothing from Inuyasha or Dragon ball z! Now til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Goku finds out! & Chi-Chi's Visitor?

**Chapter 13:**

**Goku finds out! & Chi-Chi's Visitor?**

Goku walked out the door and headed to the GR. He knew that Vegeta was inside and probably had the door locked since Kagome's little episode. Bulma had redone the old GR and upgraded this ones programing with the perimeters of Kagome's ki level. Yamcha had to tell her and they were rather shocked at to find out that it was over 500,000. Vegeta had scoffed but hit the GR as soon as Bulma gave the ok. As soon as he felt Piccolo and Kayumi's kis coming his way he transported into the GR where he had to dodge a ki blast that was heading to him.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta snarled as he lowered himself down to the ground. "Unlike some who just happen along their power, others need to train to get better." He crossed his arms over his bare chest as his tail wrapped around his waist tightly.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the ground. "Its about Kagome." He looked up and saw that Vegeta's eyes softened at the mention of her name. "I think that she may need her _mate_ in this remembering bit." He shrugged lowering his arms.

Vegeta stood still trying to understand what Kakarot was saying. Did Goku finally figure something out without anyone telling him? Vegeta smirked as he walked over to the towel bar and pulled off one of the towels that were hanging there. Goku watched with a confused look on his face. He couldn't understand Vegeta sometime.

"I already know Kakarot however there are things in the sayain culture that need to be met before I take her as my mate." Vegeta told Goku wiping his face off his face. "I have to surpass her strength as well as beat her in a spar in order to rightfully mate with you sister." He cut his eyes to Goku.

Goku had his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Um..." He shut his mouth and just stood there for a moment. "Why do you need to beat her?" He couldn't help but frown.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he threw the towel in the corner. "Its part of our heritage." He told Goku. "I am the Prince of Sayains and if I mate, I will do so when I am able to defeat my mate and show that I can protect her when she is unable."

Goku nodded in understanding what Vegeta was trying to say. That was why he could always find the extra strength that he needed, he had Gohan and at the time Chi-Chi to be there when he got home. He wondered if he could ever tell Kayumi that he cares for her. Maybe after the divorce was over then he will do something about it. Looking up at Vegeta, he saw that the prince went back to sparing with no one. Goku just smiled as he transported back outside the GR. Piccolo and Kayumi were both waiting for him as soon as he reappeared.

"What did you do, Goku?" Kayumi hissed as her eyes narrowed. "Vegeta has to be kept away from Kagome in order for her to get better."

Goku shook his head. "Nope." He popped the 'p'. "I think he is the one that can bring her memories back however he needs to get stronger before he will even think about taking her as his mate." He added with a frown.

Piccolo nodded in understanding. "I can understand that." He said crossing his arms. "From what Kami says its part of her race for the male to be better at fighting than a female because of her ability to reproduce." His eyes went to Goku. "If he truly needs to train he could always use the HB chamber." Piccolo knew that it would only keep Vegeta away from Kagome for one day but during that time they could work on her fighting technique, of course with how she defeated Vegeta he might just ask her to train him.

"Ok," Goku nodded with a smile. "Then I need to tell Vegeta!" And with that he was gone and the GR shut off and then they felt Vegeta and Goku's kis at the look out.

Piccolo smirked heading back into the house. Kayumi also followed Piccolo inside. There was something that was bothering her and she needed to check on Chi-Chi. She had thought she felt an evil aura just a minute ago but then it disappeared.

**(Chi-Chi – medical wing – 30 minutes before)**

Chi-Chi moaned in pain as she opened her eyes to the medical wing at Capsule Corp. She growled as she sat up, wincing from the pain in her leg. She looked down and found that she was covered with a blanket but the blanket looked different than it usually does. Frowning she threw back the blanket and found why it looked different. Her leg was missing. Instead of the worthless that should have come it was anger at the woman who did this. Goku sister. Her own husband turned against her as soon as his sister came into his life. Smiling she wished she could be stronger then she would be able to put that bitch in her place.

"Then why don't you." Came a male voice from the other side of the room, that was pitch blackness.

Chi-Chi turned and gasped at what she saw. A pale man with navy blue eyes and long dark hair. He was even more beautiful that Goku. Chi-Chi swallowed as she watched this tall man walk up to her.

"W-What did you say?" She stuttered out finally able to speak.

Magatsuhi smirked walking over taking a seat next to the woman he would turn against everyone including that bitch Kagome. Although if it wasn't for her to be pure he wouldn't have had the time to escape the jewel. He had taken Naraku's form in order to spark some memories for the young miko. He knew that it would only be to easy if he had taken Inuyasha's however this form would do perfectly, if the woman's actions said anything.

"I said then why don't you take revenge on Kagome." His voice was smooth as silk. "I know that... 'onna' personally and I despise her with my very being. Why don't you and myself join forces and take her down a couple of spots?" He smirked knowing that it would make or break the deal.

Chi-Chi frowned as she looked down at her hands then to her leg. Magatsuhi followed her gaze. "Can you make me whole again?" Her eyes raised with rage burning behind them. Magatsuhi nodded. "Then I will join forces with you, just tell me what you need me to do?"

Magatsuhi smirked rising from the bed holding out his hand. "All you need to do is take my hand and all your dreams will come true." There was something else showing through yet that didn't detour Chi-Chi as she reached out and took his hand.

She gasped as she did so but then she went limp in his arms. Magatsuhi smirked looking at the camera that was in the corner of the room. "Now she is mine miko and there is nothing you can do just like the time you couldn't save the girl. What was her name, Rin, perhaps? Now if you will excuse me, Chi-Chi and I need to make arrangements for your death." With that he disappeared, Chi-Chi along with him. He knew that Kagome would see this and would bring back some very unpleasant memories.

**(Up Stairs with Kagome and the others)**

Kayumi and Piccolo came into the house however Kayumi rushed right down to the Medical Wing. Kagome frowned as she watched her sensi rush down the stairs in a hurry. She just shook her head as she went back to watching to Shippou, Kirara and Gohan study. She knew that they still needed to do their homework thus the reason that most of the Z gang went outside to either spar or went home. Kagome and Bulma were watching tv while Yamcha helped Dr. Briefs. Piccolo walked over and took a seat on the floor. They all jumped when Kayumi rushed back into the living room with a scared look on her face. Goku had just walked in and rushed to her side as Kagome quickly moved to Kayumi's side but stayed a few feet from her. She could see that her brother and sensi were mates because of the relief that Kayumi had on her face as soon as Goku touched her arm.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked Kayumi as he knelt next to her.

Kayumi shook her head as her eyes found Piccolo's. "She's gone." She whispered, as her hands tightened around Goku's arm.

Kagome frowned for a moment then tried to focus on who's aura was missing then her eyes widen when she felt the darkness left by a soul so evil that it oozed blackness, also Chi-Chi's aura was missing. Kagome turned to Bulma.

"Do you have security camera's in the room where Chi-Chi was located?" She asked her friend. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah why?" She frowned wondering what her friend was worried about because her face was pinched like she was scared or worried. She had done that as a kid too.

Kagome shook her head standing up. "I need to see it." She told Bulma feeling compelled to go watch the video of Chi-Chi's room. "I don't understand but I need to see what is on the tape."

Bulma nodded leading Kagome, Piccolo, Goku, Kayumi, Shippou, Kirara and Gohan into the security room. Master Roshi followed behind them quietly as if he was thinking about something. Shippou and Kirara knew that what ever was on the video would more than likely hurt their mother. They just hoped that it wasn't who they felt because if it was then the Jewel wasn't even safe here.

Bulma opened the door and turned on the light. It didn't take long before the video came on showing a man and Chi-Chi talking. Kagome stood frozen as she listened to them talk.

"_Now she is mine miko and there is nothing you can do just like the time you couldn't save the girl. What was her name, Rin, perhaps? Now if you will excuse me, Chi-Chi and I need to make arrangements for your death." With that he disappeared, Chi-Chi along with him. _

Kagome backed up as she was thrown into a pool of memories of a battle where a young girl was killed because of the fact she was unable to kill the one creature that she wanted to. Instead she had gotten Rin killed and Sesshoumaru was heart broken not leaving his room unless it was news of Naraku. The same man that took Chi-Chi. Her eyes scanned the room as she remembered some of her times in the feudal era however most of them were horrific. Kagome held her hands to her head as she started to shake.

"My fault..." She whispered clenching her eyes together. "It was all my fault that she was killed. It should have been me." Her tail was wrapped tightly around her as she fell unconscious from the memories. Goku was the one that caught her as she fainted.

Shippou clenched his eyes knowing what his mother was remembering. He was scared and unable to do anything about it. Kirara and Sango were fighting some other monsters that Naraku had sent. Sesshoumaru had been close by and came to help with Naraku however it didn't last long when Naraku showed Sesshoumaru that he had Rin. Before anyone could react Rin was pulled apart by Naraku. Sesshoumaru had almost died trying to avenge Rin yet at the end, he went back to his castle. Kagome had taken it the hardest because of the fact her and Rin had gotten close because of the fact that her baby sitter was rarely able to keep an eye on her. She usually ended up with their group until Sesshoumaru came to get them.

"Shippou?" Kirara whispered tugging on his shirt. "Are you ok?"

Shippou nodded trying to calm himself down. "Yeah," His eyes found his mother lying on a bed in the monitor room. "Just worried what will happen now." He shook his head walking over to Kagome's side and took her hand. Kirara followed a little slower with Gohan in tow. He seemed to be inseparable from Shippou and Kirara since they arrived.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter and I would love to know what you think. So how do ya like me using Naraku's appearance? And Magatsuhi's return? Also as you all know I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Now til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

_**~*Dragon*~**_


	14. Midoriko's Gift

**Chapter 14:**

**Midoriko's gift...**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Vegeta had been in the HB chamber for about 7 months so far since Kakarot had dropped him off. He had been able to surpass Kagome's power level but he knew that he still needed to work because she was a great fighter. Her taking his ass out the first time they spared was proof of that. He still felt a little bitter because of getting beaten by a female however he knew that she was his mate and so he didn't take it as personal as he would if it was someone else. At the moment he was throwing punches in the air outside the house in the HB chamber. The heat was high, around 100o F, which mean Vegeta was only in spandex shorts. His tail was following behind him as he darted across the sky as he trained. All of this was with his eyes closed and when his eyes opened he looked around and smirked.

He was close to achieving his goal. Lowering himself down to the ground he closed his eyes, once again, and let the power fade until his hair returned to the natural black. Vegeta headed to the small house like building, needing to take a shower then he would hit the kitchen to find something that he could fix to eat. One thing he hated about living at Capsule Corp. was the fact if the blue haired onna's mother didn't cook then nothing would be fixed and he would have to cook after a long day of training. Vegeta rushed through his shower wanting to get his thoughts off of Kagome. Never before had he felt the connection with someone even without speaking with them. He could feel her power and that just drew him to her. Power for a sayain was almost like the skimpiest clothes here on earth.

Yet her attitude had always pissed him off because she never cared for his title and treated him like he would treat her, literally. It didn't take him long before he finished in the shower and went into the kitchen where a woman that was transparent was standing at the stove cooking. Vegeta leaned against the door frame with one eyebrow raised. He had his arms crossed and waited til the transparent dark haired onna turned around before he spoke to her. He watched as she cooked the food without turning around and looking at him. He could not sense any ki from her but then again he could tell that she was dead. He waited til she was done setting the table til he walked over and sat down.

Midoriko was standing there with a smile on her face as she watched the Sayain Prince started to dish up his plate. He was rather a polite eater next to Goku. "Now that you can fill you stomach, I need to speak with you." She sat down in front of him. "We need to speak about you claiming Kagome as yours."

Vegeta stopped mid-bite and looked up at Midoriko, his black eyes boring into hers. He had no clue who she was nor did he care. "I do not know you Onna nor do I care however I will tell you like I told Kakarot." He snarled, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table, his tail automaticly wrapping around his waist. "I will mate her when I am able to defeat her and not until. I am tired of all of you pathetic weaklings tell me what to do!" He tried to cool off as he sat down and tried to get back to eating. Vegeta didn't want this onna to mess with his routine.

"I understand." Midoriko nodded, in agreement. "However she needs to be given her memories before she takes on Magatsuhi." Her eyes were calm on the outside however you could see the inner turmoil. "I know you do not know me Prince Vegeta however I do know you and this is all because of the fact that you were able to figure this out before you were suppose to." She sat back crossing her arms. "You were not suppose to find out that Kagome was your mate until almost time for Magatsuhi to show himself however you sped time up and now Kagome needs to remember everything before she was meant to but you need to be ready before you needed to be."

Vegeta scoffed as he finished his first plate and then started on another. "I don't care what you need me to be, I will be better than my mate in all aspects because of the fact I need to be for myself and no one else." His eyes narrowed. "I am a Sayain and I will win the honor of my mate and that is why I am here. Now leave I still need to train." With that Vegeta stood and turned leaving the table full of empty plates.

Midoriko just shook her head as she snapped her fingers and everything was clean and put up in the right place. "And here I thought it would be easy to deal with his _Majesty._" She stood and looked out the door to where Vegeta was throwing kicks and punches at no one. "Well, your _Majesty_, here is a parting gift from the world of Rieki and myself." She flicked her hand and Vegeta fell to the ground glowing a bright yellow before it vanished. Midoriko just smiled as she vanished from the HB chamber, leaving the pride-bound prince to his training.

Well, when he woke up that is...

**(Capsule Corp. - about 5 minutes before Vegeta gets out)**

Kagome was in a room upstairs still chanting that it was her fault however no one could get through to her. Goku had tried but it only ended with him sitting there in front of his older sister unable to do anything. Shippou and Kirara also tried to speak to her but her shield came out before they even entered the room. The only one that would even get Kagome to look at them was Gohan and it was only if everyone was out of the room except for them. Goku was rather please with that however Shippou and Kirara were slightly upset but they understood.

Goku was, at the moment, down stairs waiting to go and get Vegeta from the HB chamber. Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha and Bulma were all sitting in the living room watching TV while the kids took turns checking on Kagome. Goku was pacing behind them, glancing at the TV off and on as he passed by. He was worried about his sister and hoped that when Vegeta came out he could pull his sister out of the nightmare she was in. In little under than 5 minutes Goku knew he would head to the look out to pick up Vegeta and bring him back to help his sister. Goku stopped when he heard one of the kids coming down the stairs.

Shippou was the one who entered and walked over and took a seat in a vacated chair. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed. Everyone in the room could tell that he was rather upset with how things happened. Bulma stood and walked over, kneeling down in front of Shippou. Shippou opened his eyes and looked at Bulma who was smiling.

"Don't worry kid." She told him patting his leg. "Kagome has always been tough." Bulma winked at him, causing Shippou to smile.

"I know but when Rin was killed..." His voice trailed off. "It was when Kagome and Inuyasha finally realized that they should be friends instead of a couple. It was really hard on her because Kikyo showed up about two weeks later joining the group. It took another two weeks before Kagome could even look at Kikyo or Inuyasha. I could see that her heart was broken. When she finally came out of her depression it was if a switch was flipped." He shook his head. "I just don't want her to go through that again."

Goku walked over to Shippou. "Don't worry her this time we have her mate with us and her family too." He smiled down at Shippou. "We'll all try and help her through whatever is happening to her."

Shippou just nodded looking at the clock. "Isn't it time for you to go get Vegeta?" He raised a brow at his mothers brother. Goku was not what he expected when his mother told him about her brother.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess it is." He then disappeared to get Vegeta.

Shippou sighed and stood up. "I'm heading back upstairs to mom." He headed to the stairs and headed up.

Bulma sighed as she went back over and sat down next to Yamcha. "I sure hope that Kagome is brought back to normal." She shivered. "We had just found her and now she's lost to us again." There were tears welling in her eyes.

Yamcha put his arms around Bulma. "Don't worry B," He kissed her head. "Kagome's strong and stubborn so she'll be back in no time. We just have make sure that she is ready to fight this new character." Yamcha frowned remembering that he felt no ki other than Chi-Chi's.

Master Roshi sat in his chair with his eyes closed trying to make sense of this. He had heard of the other evils in the worlds through the fairy tails however if this man -er- creature was real then does that make Kagome the Priestess that fought Naraku. His eyes opened as he looked at Bulma. If so then he knew exactly what happened. From his reading 'the Priestess and the Devil' he found that the priestess had to suffer great loss before she was able to finally realize her own strength. If that was true then he could only wonder if the other fairy tales that were around in this world was true in others.

Up stairs Gohan, Kirara and Shippou were all sitting around Kagome with sullen looks. Shippou had came back up to see that Gohan and Kirara were curls up next to Kagome as she layed on her back sleeping. Shippou had jumped on the bed and made his way up next to Kirara. Gohan raised his head and looked at Shippou. Shippou could see the worry in the kids eyes as he held onto his aunt. Shippou knew that look because he had it not so long ago when Kagome was in the feudal era and he always thought she wouldn't come back for him. Yet he was wrong every time. He just hoped that this time it wouldn't be any different.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gohan whispered to Shippou over Kagome and Kirara who were still sleeping. "I just met her and I don't even know what she's like." His lip started to quiver.

Shippou smiled sadly. "She was warm and caring yet she knew what to do if I did something I shouldn't. I was an orphan because my mother and father were dead and no one would take me in." Shippou glanced away for a moment. "Kagome came along with Inuyasha and they not only took me in but helped me get the revenge on who killed my father. Kagome also saved his fur where the person killed and skinned him."

Gohan's eyes were wide. "How? What?" Shippou chuckled softly.

"You have to remember Gohan," Shippou smirked, gesturing to Kirara and himself. "In the dimension Kirara and I are demons. I am a fox kit around the human age of 6 but here I look like a 9 yr. old human boy with long, thin nails, green eyes, fangs, bright red hair, a tail that is hidden and my power of earth."

"And Kirara?" Gohan asked interested.

Shippou pretended to think for a moment. "Kirara was a small cat with two tails. She also had two sizes." He looked down at Kagome. "Kirara was given to Kagome when she came here by Sango, the demon slayer. Her other form was as big as one of you giant cats yet she had what looked like flames on her front and back feet." He shrugged. "Now Kirara looks like a girl about 8 with long blond hair with black streaks. Her eyes are the same as when she was a cat, bright red, her tail is hidden but it matches her hair, just like mine. Her fangs and long nails give her away just like me but she is more thankful than I am. She had to walk on four legs for quite some time." Shippou chuckled along with Gohan.

"I'm glad that you here too." Gohan said smiling as he looked from Shippou to Kirara. "I just hope that you're here to stay. I feel close to both of you and I haven't felt that in a long time." Gohan closed his eyes.

Shippou frowned. "Why is that?" Kirara whimpered and pulled herself closer to Kagome.

Gohan looked sad. "Because I am half sayain half human." He looked at Kagome. "I was always stronger than the other kids when I did try and go to school but then I just ended up being home school because I was different. Mom wouldn't ever let me rest. She would always make me study when all I wanted to do was train with dad." There were tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry you have us now." Shippou said with a smile. He layed his head down and closed his eyes. Gohan followed his lead and soon all four of them were in a deep sleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to thank everyone for reading however I wish I had more reviews! There are only 11 :(... Well maybe I will get a couple of reviews for this chapter. Well til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Kagome's Slow Recovery

**Chapter 15:**

**Kagome's Slow Recovery**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Goku – Kami's Look Out)**

Goku arrived at the look out a minute before Vegeta was about to get out. Walking in the small dome house he spotted Dende standing next to the HB chamber door. Waving at Dende, Goku strolled up to the small boy and leaned against the wall next to him. Dende smiled and bowed his head in greetings.

"Is he going to be ready?" Goku asked the young guardian. "Kagome is in real bad shape." Dende could see the worry on his friends face. He knew that Kagome was needed but he only had a few details on what was happening, unlike King Kai and Midoriko.

Dende smiled, nodding as holding the staff that Kami once held in one hand while the other was placed on Goku's shoulder. "Vegeta will be ready. In fact that he had a visitor while in training." Dende's eyes were trained on the door to the HB chamber.

"Who was it?" Goku frowned. "I thought that once the door was closed and the time set, in the HB chamber, no one could go in or out?" He started to scratch his head in confusion.

Dende nodded. "They can't unless they are dead." He looked up at Goku. "Midoriko visited Vegeta in order to help him help Kagome. She has seen what happened and is trying to prevent Kagome losing herself again."

Goku nodded still frowning, he was really worried with his sister. "Do you know what is wrong with Kagome?" Goku asked hopefully. Dende just shook his head. "That I do not know Goku. It may have happened on Earth but it was a different earth than this. I really wish I did know that I could help." He dropped his head in defeat.

Goku was about to tell Dende not to worry but they both heard the chime saying that the HB chamber time was over. Goku was solemn because he was worried for his sister but he hoped that Vegeta would be able to help her. He was the only one who could do something other than the children. Holding onto the hope he carried, he watched as Vegeta walked out in his normal attire. Skin tight black stretch pants and a black tank top along with his black combat boots and gloves. Vegeta walked out and stood in front of Goku with a frown on his face. He closed his eyes and when they snapped open they flashed bright yellow before they turned back to his normal black.

"Where's my mate?" Vegeta hissed as he locked eyes with Goku. Goku frowned which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. "I can not feel her ki nor her aura!" He yelled at the imbecile in front of him. _'_

_If anything has happened to her...'_ Vegeta didn't even want to finish the thought so he waited for Kakarot to answer him.

Goku sighed sliding to the ground, his head down in shame. "Someone took Chi-Chi and said a name of a young girl named Rin. Shippou said that the guy looked like the one that Kagome had killed in the other dimension." Goku shook his head. "Kagome hasn't been the same since. Only the kids seem to help but Gohan more than Shippou and Kirara."

"Then what are you waiting for Kakarot?" Vegeta snarled hearing that someone had hurt his mate. He could feel the extra power that the dead onna gave him. "Take me to my mate!" The Prince ordered his underling.

Goku jumped up with side eyes, never before had he seen Vegeta like this. His aura crackled with what looked like his sisters power but this one was golden like their hair. Goku shook it off as he walked up to Vegeta and placed one hand on his shoulder then locked in on Kagome's ki. He knew that kids were still there and that was alright. The only thing on Vegeta's mind was what had happened to his mate and who he had to kill for putting her there. Even before they transported to Capsule Corp, Vegeta could feel the evil aura that was left behind which could only mean that things were not looking good for any of them.

**(Capsule Corp. - In Kagome's Room)**

When they appeared Shippou was the first to wake up but his eyes narrowed when he saw Vegeta. He could feel that this man had some evil taint in his aura and he did not like it. Kirara and Gohan were the next to wake looking at Goku and Vegeta when they appeared. Gohan looked happy to see his father but Kirara looked worried as she eyed Vegeta.

"What is he doing here?" Kirara hissed sitting up in front of Kagome. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her mother.

Vegeta snorted as he held his hand out and flicked his hand sending Gohan, Kirara and Shippou over to Goku. He didn't have time to worry about the brats because he needed to help his mate. The kids eyes were wide as they flew across the room but Goku was fast enough and caught each of them before they hit the ground. Goku's eyes were wide as well because he had never seen Vegeta demonstrate this kind of power before. Shippou sat on his right shoulder while Gohan sat on Goku's left shoulder. Kirara was in his arms with wide eyes as she watched the man walk over to her mother and sat beside her on the bed. Vegeta cupped her cheek and placed his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry Onna, I am here." Vegeta whispered as a light engulfed them and then they were both gone.

"Wh-Where did he take m-my mother?" Shippou jumped down looking around the room as if he could find Kagome and Vegeta.

_Do not worry, young one._ Midoriko's voice came to him and the other three in the room. _Your mother and her mate are close but in a private place. They need to speak alone for her to heal. Kagome will have to go through her despair from losing Inuyasha but do not worry. Your mother will be back soon._

Kirara jumped out of Goku's arms and went to Shippou. "Don't worry she hasn't lied to us yet." She tried to sound hopeful. "Vegeta will take care of her. He is her mate after all." She smiled at Shippou trying to cheer him up.

Gohan nodded jumping down and landing by Kirara and Shippou. "You guys can stay with us until they get back, cant they dad?" Gohan turned to look at his father. "Please!?"

"Sorry kid." Goku watched his son get upset. "Hey that's not what I meant!" He waved his hands in front of him as he bent down in front of Gohan. "What I meant to say was that we'll be staying here til Kagome comes back. So they cant come and stay with us because we're going to be here. Anyway, the fighters need to train for the up coming battle." He rose to his feet and ruffled his son's hair. "Now come on I'm getting hungry!" Goku rubbed his stomach.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he grabbed Shippou and Kirara dragging them down stairs. Goku chuckled as he followed at a more slower pace. Sometimes he just didn't understand his son. Goku walked in the living room and found that Kirara and Shippou were sitting on one side of Kayumi while Gohan was sitting on the other side. She was speaking to them about how she trained her students. He leaned against the door frame and watched her realizing that she was way better at dealing with Gohan and Kagome's two kids then Chi-Chi ever thought of being. Just then his stomach rumbled which caused his mind to lose track and head for the kitchen.

"Please keep her safe, Vegeta." Goku whispered.

**(Vegeta and Kagome)**

Vegeta appeared where he knew there wouldn't be anyone. It was an island that he had used when he first arrived on the planet. Midoriko had reappeared after he woke up which could have been hours yet she had come back and trained him in the powers he was given. Vegeta knew that he would need everything in him to defeat the darkness that was in Kagome's heart that the half breed placed there by all his criticizing and put downs. Vegeta wished he could see the half demon that way he could teach the bozo a thing or two however they were in different dimensions which was unlikely unless there was another problem and Kagome was needed back there.

Vegeta shook his head as he hurried to the cave he knew was located not far from his location. He had one of Bulma's ki suppressors buried around the island that way no one could find them as he tried to bring his mate back. He didn't need anyone finding them until it was time. Vegeta's tail had unwrapped around his waist and intertwined itself with Kagome's that did so automaticly. When Vegeta noticed he smiled as he hurried to the cave. Sniffing the air he found that it was about a few more feet however the rain would start soon. The one bad thing about this island was it rained almost constant. He would have to keep Kagome warm constantly and Vegeta could only smirk at the thought of the things he could do to her.

Looking down he found that Kagome was wide awake but she was just looking around not saying anything. Vegeta frowned but decided it would be best to get to the cave before they spoke in case something happened. Vegeta walked into the cave a few short minutes later with a wide awake Kagome in his arms. She hadn't said anything however her face did. Her eyes were narrowed but full of pain and anger. Vegeta knew that look only to well because it was the same look he had in his eyes not to long ago. Before he could even set her down Kagome jumped out of his arms and curled up in one of the 'corners'. Vegeta sighed as he walked out the cave entrance and headed out to find some fire wood.

Kagome was shivering by the time he came back so he hurried up with making a fire. As soon as the fire was going Vegeta walked over and sat down in front of Kagome with his eyes locked on hers. He could see that she was looking at him but not truly seeing him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his tail automaticly found hers and intertwined themselves together. Kagome broke eye contact and looked down at their tails that were intertwined together. Her brow furrowed as her arms still wrapped around her waist. Vegeta could see that she was thinking about something but he didn't know what. He growled which caused Kagome to jumped and whimper.

Immediately, Vegeta scooped her up and placed her in his lap. "Tell me what is wrong, Onna." Vegeta ordered her softly raising her eyes to his. "I will help you heal."

Kagome bit her lip as she clenched her eyes together and just started to shake. Vegeta sighed as he tightened his grip on his mate. He had never been this soft with anyone before yet no one else had been his mate either. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander as he tried to figure out a way to help Kagome. He could practically see the terror in her eyes when he looks into them and it only made him wonder what happened to her while she was in the other dimension.

**(In Other World)**

"Are you sure that Kagome will be able to handle Magatsuhi?" King Kai asked frowning at the young girl in Vegeta's arms. "She looks awful broken at the moment." He adjusted his glasses as he looked back at Midoriko and cringed at the look he was getting from the three females sitting on his couch.

"Just wait and see..." Fate narrowed her eyes at King Kai.

Destiny nodded. "Kagome is very special." Midoriko just shook her head at the two girls.

"Kagome has been through so much that I know she can come back from this all she needs is a helping hand which I have already called in." Midoriko smirked standing. "In fact I believe he's almost here." She smiled when a red clad figure appeared before them with a very pissed off look.

"What in the hell am I doing here?" A dog ear twitched at the sound of Bubbles running into the house with Geoffrey behind him. "Can that wench even protect her own planet without my help?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I bet everyone can guess who this is. Hopefully Black Lily Angel likes this little twist I decided to put into the story. I think that it would be nice for Inuyasha and Vegeta to meet. So what do you think will happen? How will mystery guest deal with Vegeta and how Kagome is now? How will Kagome handle it? Stay tuned but keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Inuyasha comes to Help!

**Chapter 16:**

**Inuyasha comes to Help!**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z! So did you guess right? It is Inuyasha. Of course the dog ears should have been a HUGE hint!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(In Other World)**

Inuyasha sat cross legged on the ground in front of Midoriko, Destiny, Fate and King Kai. He was shaking his head as they told him what had happened to Kagome after she had left their world and was needed of him.

"Let me get this straight." Inuyasha was trying to wrap his head around what he was being told. "Kagome is now in her own dimension but she has no memories other than the ones that were the hardest for her and she needs me to help her along but her mate is also there?" His eyebrow was in his hair line.

Midoriko nodded. "I am truly sorry Inuyasha." She sounded sincere. "At the moment her mate has taken her to a island but you need to speak with her and what happened during the time when Kikyo first arrived. I know that you never truly spoke to each other because she was closed off but it is needed in order to help her. She still feels hurt by you opening your arms for Kikyo right in front of her not long after you decided to be friends."

"Wench never said anything about it." Inuyasha frowned remembering all to well the time that Kagome was not talking other than a few words to anyone. She wouldn't even look at him or Kikyo during that time. He tried to talk to Shippou but that kit was closed mouthed. "She was quiet for a little while after Kikyo showed up but never said anything. One day it was as if a switch was flipped and she was able to be happy like she was before." Inuyasha frowned thinking that he didn't help his friend through her rough time like she did him.

"What do you wish to do Inuyasha?" Fate asked him.

Destiny smiled. "Will you go and help Kagome in her time of need?" They both had their heads tilted in the same way.

"I'll go." Inuyasha stood up with his hands in his sleeves. "Its the least I can do for the wench."

Midoriko shook her head. "I will send you to Kagome's brother first then you will be taken to Kagome by Vegeta. I will tell him myself that you are going to be helping." She smirked. "But remember Vegeta is a prince and he is very much the same as your brother."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just send me already." He rolled his eyes. "I've dealt wish Sesshoumaru's stickin' ass long enough I think I can handle a sayain like Kagome when she is PMSing."

King Kai couldn't help the belly laugh that came out of his mouth at that. Inuyasha must have finally realized that he was there because Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the blue mans appearance.

"Oi, who the hell is that?" He kept his eyes on King Kai. "You are uglier than some of the demons I killed."

Midoriko chuckled along with Fate and Destiny. "That is King Kai. He is the watcher of the earths in this dimension." She smiled at the hanyou. "He will be the one to send you to Goku."

King Kai nodded. "That I will." He looked Inuyasha over. "What Kagome ever seen in you I'll never know." King Kai closed his eyes just as Inuyasha was about to lunge at him.

Inuyasha was stopped mid lunge and was teleported to earth where Kagome was at. You could still hear him cursing King Kai and Midoriko even though he wasn't there any longer. Midoriko sighed as she dropped to the ground. "I just hope that Inuyasha doesn't piss off Vegeta."

Fate and Destiny both nodded as they turned and headed into the house. King Kai stood next to Midoriko. "Should I tell Goku that Inuyasha is on his way?" he looked at the woman standing next to him.

Midoriko nodded. "Yes they will need to know along with Shippou and Kirara." She could only pray that them sending Inuyasha was the right thing to do. Kagome still harbored feelings for the hanyou which she needs to deal with in order to defeat Magatsuhi once and for all.

**(Capsule Corp. - Couple of minutes before Inuyasha arrives)**

Goku was sitting in the floor watching Shippou, Kirara and Gohan work on their homework that Bulma had pulled out of the computer. Since Shippou and Kirara were 'new' they would need to see where they were at in grading. Yamcha was sitting watching TV with Master Roshi, Tein, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Bulma. Piccolo had headed back to the look out and Kayumi had to head to her house for a few days but said she would be back. Shippou was the first to sense that something was coming because his eyes grew wide and he looked at Kirara.

"D-Do you sm-smell that?" He swallowed as he searched the room. "I could have sworn that I smelled Inu-kun."

Kirara eyes also grew wide as she jumped up. "If Inuyasha is here?!"

"Oi, runt didn't I tell ya to keep an eye on the wench." Inuyasha appeared with his arms crossed, in his red kimono and his dog ears flipping back and forth. "Well, where is your uncles' hug?" He smirked showing his fangs.

Shippou narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" Kirara was behind Shippou. "Midoriko didn't tell us that you were coming." He would need to speak with that priestess.

Inuyasha snarled at Shippou. "You may look different runt but watch who you're speaking to." His eyes softened as he spotted Kirara. "Let me guess, Kirara?" She nodded. "Good to see you guys too." He snorted as he looked at the others.

"You're Inuyasha?" Goku asked scratching his head. Inuyasha nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"Midoriko pulled me away from Kikyo tellin' me that Kagome needs my help." He flopped down where he was standing and narrowed his eyes at Shippou. "Why didn't you tell me that Kagome was taking Kikyo's appearance badly? I could have helped her deal with it then."

Kirara snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, right!" She sat down next to Gohan and Shippou followed. "You were too wrapped up in Kikyo to even think about Kagome the first three weeks that Kikyo started showing. You never cared for Kagome as long as Kikyo was around but Kagome came to an understanding." She shrugged leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder. Shippou took her hand but kept his eyes turned his eyes away from Inuyasha.

"Can we please just stop fighting?" Bulma stood up glaring at the three arguing with each other. "If he is here for Kagome then why didn't Midoriko send him to her?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Because I need him to speak to Goku._ Midoriko told them all mentally. They all jumped when they heard her voice.

"Man, not another voice." Krillin sighed slouching. "Can't you guys use phones or something?"

Everyone laughed at Krillin. _You can thank King Kai._ Midoriko told them. _Now you must speak with Goku, Inuyasha then I will send Vegeta to you. You must speak with him before you see her. Just remember when you do see Kagome will be like she was the three weeks when Kikyo came into the group. You will finally see how she was._

Inuyasha snorted. "I remember what the wench was like." He turned his head away from everyone. "I may have been happy with Kikyo but I kept an eye on Kagome, too."

"Oh really?" Kirara stood and walked over in front of Inuyasha. "From what I can remember you were so far up Kikyo's ass that you didn't pay attention to Kagome. She even left for a few days and you didn't even know." Her red eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "I should know, I was the one who no one noticed because I was a cat."

Inuyasha's ears layed down on his head and bowed his head. "I noticed but..." He closed his eyes.

"But you loved Kikyo and didn't want to hurt my sister even more." Goku said as he jumped into the conversation. "I can tell that you care for my sister but if she fell in love with you then she gave you her heart and what you did hurt her really bad."

Yamcha nodded wrapping his arms around Bulma. "Yeah, Kags was always like that." He chuckled. "Of course when she found out I had a crush on her she let me know that there was no chance for me. I also realized that she was just like a sister." He placed a kiss on Bulma's cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to think back to the first three weeks. When he did recall them he could only cringe at his attitude. Did he really ignore her that much after Kikyo came into the group? Even Naraku used him and Kikyo to get under Kagome's skin when the final battle was waged. He must have really been blind not to see that Kagome was in love with him.

"I never knew." Inuyasha whispered keeping his eyes down.

"Baka." Shippou huffed as he shook his head. "How do you think your brother convinced Kagome that you didn't understand you attitude?" He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "It was Sesshoumaru that finally helped Kagome see that you were just following your instincts and that _she_ was not your mate."

"What happened when my sister was there?" Goku asked sitting down on the other side of Inuyasha. "She hasn't spoke much about it." He looked into the golden eyes of the hanyou. He could feel that this person was hurt in the past and only now has come to understand why.

Inuyasha sighed as he stuffed his arms in his sleeves. "I guess you hadn't told 'em runt?" He looked at Shippou still unable to believe that this was the little runt kit.

Shippou shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nope." He popped the 'p'. "That is your job now." He smirked as he went over and took a seat next to Gohan who was sitting in front of Bulma and Yamcha, staring at Inuyasha's ears.

Gohan elbowed Shippou. "Are his ears real?" Gohan asked in a loud whisper. Shippou couldn't help but laugh and the others followed however Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Yes they are." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Now let me tell you what happened to me." Leaning back Inuyasha closed his eyes. "It began when I found out about the Jewel Of Four Souls that was kept by a miko called Kikyo..."

**(Vegeta & Kagome – Little Island that Vegeta found)**

Vegeta was sitting on the wall of the cave while Kagome was lying down sleeping. He had tried to speak with her but the only thing he could understand was her saying that it was her fault. His heart clenched at the thought that his mate was out of his reach. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out a way in order to help his mate however there wasn't anything he could do. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice that Midoriko appeared before him. She cleared her throat to get the Sayain Prince's attention. Vegeta jumped up his eyes narrowed. When he saw who it was he relaxed a slight bit but he looked and saw that Kagome was still sleeping. He looked at the older miko with a frown in his face.

"Miko." Vegeta greeted her as he moved towards Kagome. Her tail immediately wrapped around his when he was in close enough distance.

Midoriko smiled as she looked down at Kagome. _"I have someone who will help with your mate."_ Her eyes found Vegeta's. _"He is at the house with Goku and the __others. Inuyasha is needed in order to help your mate be only yours because of the love she still feels in her heart for the hanyou."_

Vegeta growled as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean the love she feels for the hanyou?" He tried to keep his cool. "She is my mate."

Midoriko nodded sadly. _"That she is but she needs him to help her and you are the only one other than Kagome who can reach this place." _She looked at Kagome and frowned slightly. She truly didn't want her reincarnation to go through this.

Vegeta sighed looking down at his mate. "What must I do?" His cold black eyes met Midoriko's.

"_You must leave and retrieve the hanyou and bring him here." _Midoriko paused as if thinking of something. _"You will need to leave them alone for a few hours but you can stay on the island. Kagome needs Inuyasha to help her get over the past."_

Vegeta growled as he scooped Kagome in his arms, not waking her up. "I will not leave my mate alone with another male." He hissed his eyes flickering to the blueish green.

"_I understand Vegeta but you must unless you do not wish for your mate to return to her normal attitude."_ She tilted her head to the side folding her hands in front of her. _"What shall you do Vegeta?"_

Vegeta frowned as he looked down at Kagome. Her brows were furrowed in a frown as she clenched his shirt. Her tail was wrapped tightly around his as if it was her only life line. Her eyes were clenched tight and her body was shaking slightly. Vegeta buried his nose into her hair trying to calm his anger. Opening his eyes he locked them with Midoriko's.

"What do I have to do?" He asked in a low tone as he layed Kagome down while prying her hands off his shirt.

Midoriko sighed and smiled at the prince. She knew it was hard for Vegeta to do something like this. _"Go to Capsule Corp. and the others will be waiting for you. You will know Inuyasha as soon as you see him."_ She told him gently. _"As soon as he is back here you must go back to Capsule Corp. or all will be lost." _Her eyes narrowed.

Vegeta snarled but nodded as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Midoriko just grinned as she vanished just as Vegeta headed back to Capsule Corp. He really didn't want that cretin near his mate but if the elder miko said it was needed he would trust her. She did give him the power to help his mate defeat Magatsuhi.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well here is the next chapter and I would like to know what you think. How will Vegeta feel when its time to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone? Will Goku have to stop him or will he be a 'good' boy? Stay tuned til next time til then keep reading and reviewing... Also check out my two new stories...**

_**Day & Night – Twilight/Lost Girl crossover**_

_**Other Worldly Beauty – Jasper/OC Bella/Edward...**_

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Her Tears, His Apology, Her Revenge

**Chapter 17:**

**Her Tears, His Apology, Her Revenge**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Capsule Corp.)**

Vegeta appeared just as Inuyasha finished the story however it didn't stop the Sayain Prince from walking up to the hanyou and punching him in the nose and threw the wall into the yard. Bulma sighed as the vein in her forehead was throbbing because of the fact that she had to replace the wall yet again.

"Vegeta!" She yelled as she stormed through the hole in the wall. "Inuyasha I don't know you good enough yet but Prince of Assholinss is going to get it if he thinks that he can just start tearing down walls in **MY** house!"

Vegeta spun around and glared at Bulma. "Stay out of this Onna or you shall be next." His eyes were flashing in between super sayain teal to his normal black. Bulma just nodded knowing that she shouldn't push him.

Goku on the other hand wouldn't let Inuyasha get hit again. He jumped in front of Vegeta with his arms crossed. "Come on Vegeta if any one should be pounding his head in it should be me but I think he will get something worse by facing what happened to Kagome the three weeks that Kikyo first arrived." There was a glint into his eyes. "And if he doesn't you can always show him a little bit about sayain culture." he winked at the Prince.

Vegeta snarled as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "DO NOT test me, mutt." Inuyasha nodded as he stood. "Kagome is my mate and I will kill anyone that has hurt her."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide but he nodded in understanding because he would do anything to anyone who hurt Kikyo. "I understand but you need to understand that I had just found my mate after finding out she had died while pinning me to a fucking tree." He sighed and fell to the ground. "So yeah I was a little preoccupied at the time." He shook his head ashamed of himself.

Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms. "Stand up, mutt." He ordered turning his back. "We need to get back to my mate in order for you to heal her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he stood up and walked over to where Vegeta was. Placing a hand on the sayain's shoulder. Inuyasha had to close his eyes as he felt his stomach roll. Vegeta however just smirked as he watched the half breed bend over and lose his lunch. Wrinkling his nose he turned and started to head to the cave on the island.

"Come on." Vegeta called about five feet from him.

Inuyasha growled as he stood and ran to catch up to Vegeta. Shoving his arms in his sleeves he sniffed the air frowning when he could smell Kagome's scent. It didn't take long before Inuyasha and Vegeta came to the cave to see a weak Kagome curled up in a ball on a pallet of furs with one draped over her. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the whimpering heap that was Kagome. He had always seen her strong never had he seen her like this. _If this is what she was like after Kikyo showed..._ He let the thought trail off not wanting to see where it went because he already knew.

"You may stay here no more than two hours." Vegeta turned around and leveled his black eyes at the hanyou. "I pray for your sake that she is better when I return."

In a blink of an eye Vegeta was gone leaving Inuyasha to face what he didn't face before she left. They had talked after ward but never about the three or four weeks before Kikyo showed. Shaking his head he walked over and sat down in front of Kagome. His ears were flattened against his head knowing that he was the cause of this pain and the only one who helped her was his icicle of a brother.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered watching the girl come too.

Kagome sat up slowly and blinked a couple of times before she saw Inuyasha sitting before her. "Inu..." She looked around then held her head. "My fault that she was dead and my fault you don't …... No, no, no, no, no, no..."

Inuyasha cringed and took a deep breathe, he knew what he had to do. Standing up he scooped up a screaming Kagome and took her to the tallest tree there was and sat holding her to his chest. A comforting rumble came from his chest. Inuyasha knew that it wasn't a mating purr but it was a family soothing purr. One is higher than the other. Kagome finally settled down. When she was able to speak clearly she raised her watery blue eyes to his golden ones.

"Why are y-you h-here, Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered her bottom lip trembling. "Sh-shouldn't you be wi-with Kikyo?" Her eyes clenched tighter.

"I should be but I was told that my best friend needed me." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "I am sorry Kagome." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I..." He swallowed thickly. "I should have been there for you when you were hurting instead of following around Kikyo like a lost puppy. When I was able to come and see you I thought you would have your mate but I find out your still hung up on me. What makes me so special, Kagome? You have a mate here that cares for you just as much if not more than I did. You can have everything you ever wanted here but you still hold onto me. Why?" Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was asking Kagome all this but he felt that it was needed because of the fact that she was hurting. Maybe she needs to come to terms that he isn't the man for her.

Kagome bit her lip as she tightened her grip on hario. "You were always there to protect me and take care of me when I needed it. You are heroic as well as kind even with the bad attitude. I love your dog ears as much as I love that you are who you are. I don't love you just because of your looks I love you because you were always there." She sighed laying her head on his chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked. "Do you know anything about youkai mating?"

Kagome frowned as she shook her head. Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh. "Its about scent and from what you told me that is what Sayain's mating works." He raised her head to look into his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He frowned not liking the sadness in her eyes.

"That Kikyo is your mate based on her scent." Her eyes were full of understanding and hurt. "Does that mean that you never saw me but Kikyo when I kissed you?"

"That I can honestly tell you that No, I never thought of Kikyo while I was kissing you." He looked into her eyes with honest eyes. "When I kissed you Kagome I wished that you were my mate but I had to come to realize that she was my mate no matter how much I wished it wasn't true. We aren't given our destinies because of the pleasantry but because of how we will succeed during our times."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a watery smile as she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being honest with me." She kissed his cheek before she pulled back and sat down on the limb in front of him. "So tell me what is your thoughts of Vegeta?" She raised a brow.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Ass hole reminds me of my brother."

**(In a Cave Somewhere)**

Chi-Chi moaned as she blinked a couple of times as she tried to raise up. "Where..." Her voice was gruff and she felt like her body went through the ringer.

_**You are wiser than you appear dear.**_ A voice in her head commented.

Chi-Chi jumped up as she spun around not noticing that her leg was back. "Who's there?" She held her hands up in front of her. "Come out so that I can kick your ass." She hissed through her teeth.

_**Sorry sweet heart but you wished for me to heal you thus I had to become one with you.**_ The voice chuckled, as her head looked down at her legs without her willing it. **_It was your choice after all._**

Chi-Chi's eyes widen in shock at seeing both of her legs. "The man with the dark hair..." She held one side of her head while the other reached out to the side of the cave to steady her. "He wanted to get Goku's sister, Kagome. She was the one who blew my leg off because the green guy, Piccolo, tackled her. It would have killed me but someone intervened."

_**Because you were still needed. **_He told her softly. **_The name is Magatsuhi. I was part of the jewel that is inside her body. It travels so we need to complete tear her apart to find it._**

Chi-Chi smirked but then frowned as she fell to the ground unable to hold herself up any longer. "I can't even stand so how can I defeat Kagome." Her head was still hurting but the pain was fleeting. "They are both sayains while I am human and have no where near their power." She clenched her eyes together trying to think of a way.

_**Since we merge together we have become one.**_ Magatsuhi told her. **_My power is yours which you are just as strong as Kagome if not stronger. Even Goku and Vegeta cant take you on._**

Chi-Chi didn't know why she felt that she could trust him but she smirked. "You mean that I am stronger that Kagome." She looked down at herself. "Then why don't I feel any different?" She snarled slamming her fist into the ground.

Magatsuhi laughed at her._** Because you need to be trained you idiot!**_ Chi-Chi could only narrow her eyes into blank space.

"Then lets start the training, already!" Chi-Chi jumped up as her ki shot around her like a flame being ignited. "I'll that bitch Kagome and that bitch that is trying to take my Goku, Kayumi."

_**As you wish...**_

Chi-Chi then fainted and a dark barrier was placed over her fallen body. It looked as though someone layed her like that but if you looked closely you could see the muscle tensing and releasing as if she was in battle however all her training was in her mind.

**(Kami's Look Out)**

Dende sighed as he stood by a transparent Miko. They were looking out over the world that they were trying to protect.

"Do you think Kagome will come back?" Dende asked hesitantly.

Midoriko nodded as she placed a hand on the young namek's shoulder. _"I do Dende but you must have faith in them and her as well."_ She turned to see that someone was on their way. _"I believe that you will have a visitor shortly. Til then I shall return to King Kai's planet."_

Dende bowed as he smiled to her. "Stay safe and have a good flight." He watched as the elder miko vanished. Dende turned and looked out over the side of the look out. "I truly hope that Inuyasha helps Kagome before its to late." He whispered as Mr. Popo came outside.

"Dinner is served, Dende." He stood there with his hands folded behind his back.

Dende nodded as he headed inside. "Mr. Popo do you feel like something isn't going to go as planned." He looked at the man that had been here since Kami had arrived.

"Do not worry Dende." Mr. Popo smiled. "Mr. Popo knows that the Z-gang will come through in the end. Even Ms. Kagome. Now come before dinner gets cold." He ushered the small guardian into the dinning room.

Mr. Popo could feel the evil but he had faith in Goku and the others that things would be fine.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Next Vegeta will go back to the island and speak with Kagome. What will happen? Who will Chi-Chi go after first? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Evil Shows Itself

**Chapter 18:**

**Evil Shows Itself**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Island with Kagome and Inuyasha)**

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha with a sad smile on her face. It would most likely be the last time she would see her friend and older brother. She gave him one more hug and kissed his cheek before she moved back away from him.

"I want to thank you again." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "You really didn't have to come here. You could have told Midoriko no." Her eyes full of un-shed tears.

"Keh." Inuyasha grinned. "I was threatened that if I didn't, that I would more than likely 'not get any' if I didn't help." Inuyasha smirked and hugged Kagome once more. "I'll miss ya already. I'll also tell the others hi for you. Sango and Miroku will be rather pleased that you found your mate. Even Sesshoumaru is doing better." He kissed her head and stepped back.

"I guess this is good bye." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Inuyasha nodded. "Oi, don't cry or that ass hole of a mate will come and kick my ass, wench." He glared at her playfully. "I do want to get back unharmed."

Kagome chuckled. "Just be safe." She smiled as she watched her friend fade from where he was standing.

"Always." Inuyasha said as he finally faded completely.

Kagome sighed as she cringed thinking of all the things that had happened. She still could not remember the last couple of weeks before the final battle but she knew that she would be ok. There were also a couple of other memories that were blocked but she wondered why. Every time she tried to remember what happened she had a sharp pain shot through her head. Shaking her head Kagome decided that she needed to head back to the cave and wait for Vegeta. Or Sparky. She also had to agree with her primal side that Vegeta did smell better than Inuyasha. Shrugging she hurried up knowing that Vegeta would be gone longer than two hours and she only had 30 minutes left.

**-o0O0o-**

30 minutes later Kagome had the pallet shook out and the fire wood stacked. Looking around you could see that there were berries and other fruit that she found on the island. She finally realized that she couldn't leave because of some kind of a barrier that was placed around it. Thus the reason she kept herself busy with gathering food. She smiled to herself as her tail swayed back and forth behind her. She could hear the birds chirping and the waves hitting the rocks but other than that she didn't find anything that could harm her. Sighing she moved over and sat down in the center of the pallet. Vegeta should be here soon and she didn't know anything else she could do.

She was worried about Shippou and Kirara but she knew Goku would take good care of them. Kagome was about to get worried that he forgot when she felt Vegeta's ki signature show up on the island. She could only remember small things but other than that nothing major. Looking around she knew that the cave looked a lot more homier than before. When she felt Vegeta's ki signature she jumped up and wrapped her tail around her waist. It didn't take him long before he appeared in the entrance of the cave. His eyes were scanning the area to see if the hanyou was gone or not.

"He's gone." Vegeta's eyes landed on her. Kagome nodded. "You are feeling better." It was a statement than a question. Another nod from Kagome and Vegeta relaxed a slight bit.

"He was able to help me." Kagome bit her lip as she discretely sniffed the air. Her whole body heated up at his scent.

Vegeta nodded as he walked over to her and sniffed the air around her then sniffed her. He growled when he smelled the hanyou's scent on her which caused him to jump Kagome. Kagome squeaked as she tried to push Vegeta off.

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled in Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta used on hand to place over her mouth as he nuzzled into her hair. He could smell the hanyou slightly but not as strong. Vegeta was happy with the fact that Inuyasha didn't do anything to his mate because if he did then Vegeta would have to find him and teach him some manners. Vegeta got off Kagome and sat at the end of the bed. Kagome sat up as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kagome growled as her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to know what he did." Vegeta stood up and picked Kagome up from her seated position. His black eyes boring into her blue ones.

"He just..." Kagome sighed as she let Vegeta hold her. Inuyasha had told her that this might happen. "He made me understand why him and I aren't together. Why he wasn't my mate. He explained that Youkai mating is like Sayains. That its all based on the scent of someone. He also told me that for a long time he tried to fight his mating but in the end it won."

Vegeta was shocked that the hanyou actually did what he was asked. Looking down at his mate he did something that was totally against everything he was. He picked Kagome up slowly and carried her over, sitting her in his lap when he sat down on the pallet. Kagome was shocked at first but then again they were both new at this mating thing and things here on earth was extremely different from Planet Vegeta. A low rumble came out of Vegeta's chest which caused his eyes to widen and look down noticing that Kagome snuggled into his arms and was crying silently. He just held her while rocking her. Midoriko told him that it would be a long process but it needed to be hurried at the same time. Vegeta knew when the time would be right he would know but until then he would wait it out.

**(Capsule Corp. - The Z Gang)**

Goku, Tein, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillin were all sitting outback watching Gohan and Shippou spar. Bulma, Kayumi and Kirara were all sitting to the side speaking. Piccolo had taken off saying he needed to speak to Dende. Goku cut his eyes to Kayumi for about the 10th time that day. Krillin raised an eyebrow as he looked from his old friend to Kayumi. He could also see that she was stealing glances at him too. Everyone around them knew that they liked each other but they all knew not to interfere. Piccolo had to head to the look out to speak to Dende and would be back as soon as he was done there. Everyone was worried about Kagome but they knew that if Vegeta was her mate that he would take care of her.

When the wind shifted and the sky began to darken, the sayains stiffened along with Kirara and Shippou and the earth fighters. Bulma ran and hid under the awing that was over the back door. Kayumi rushed to the kids side because Kirara went to Gohan and Shippou. All three of them placed their backs together. All the fighters were looking around to see if they could see anything was out of place but everything seemed normal. Kayumi on the other hand was in a fighting position. She could feel the dark aura approaching. Cutting her eyes to the children she could see that Gohan was looking around if looking for something. She filed that back in her mind as she looked up and gasped.

"Well I can see that everyone is rather happy without me." Came a voice above them.

Everyone on the ground looked up and gasped at the figure hovering over the small group. Goku looked shocked yet sick because of the fact the person was pure evil. Even he could feel it. Yamcha was in front of Bulma with one of his arms holding her to his back while the other was in front to defend. Krillin, Gohan, Kirara, Tein, Shippou and Master Roshi were all froze as they saw the one person they never thought would come back.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku stared wide eyed at his wife. "Is that really you?"

Chi-Chi smirked as she floated above the others. Her long black hair hung past her knees and her eyes were black as night, there was no white showing. Gohan was the first to move as he took a step forward.

"Mother?" He couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was a loving person not this thing that was standing in front of him. "What happened? What did that guy do to you?" Gohan was trying to keep his anger under control but you could see the sparks in his ki as it shot out around him.

"Mother?" Chi-Chi snarled as she floated to the ground and stood in touching distance between herself and Gohan. "You are not my son. You stood by your father through out your life. All I ever heard was 'I wanna go with my dad.' 'I don't want to study I want to train with dad.' So no I am not your mother just the woman that brought you into this world and will take you out." A sneer spread across her face.

Kayumi knew this wasn't Chi-Chi as she moved in front of the three younger ones. "You will not touch them." Her eyes were hard as she trained them on Chi-Chi. "You gave yourself to the evil to gain power, did you not?"

Chi-Chi smirked as she clapped. "Very good." She looked around at everyone of them but her eyes landed on Goku. "I was tired of being put last because I couldn't fight. Because I couldn't keep up well guess again Goku-san. I am the new and improved Chi-Chi. I am here to kill this bitch that thinks she can come in and take what is MINE!" She finished with a yell and her ki rushed around her like a tornado that just popped up.

The fighters moved back except for Goku. He knew that she was to close to the city to fight with so he rushed his wife and himself to a distant location. Goku knew that if there was to be a fight it would be better in the distance away from civilians. When the dust settled Kayumi and Gohan noticed that Goku and Chi-Chi were gone. Gohan's eyes widen as he looked frantic around the area.

"Where?" Was the only word he could spit out before he felt his father's ki signature about 100 miles away. "There! Dad took her there!" He looked at Kirara and Shippou.

"Then lets go!" Shippou said taking to the sky however Tein, Yamcha and Krillin stopped them along with another voice from behind.

"Not without me." A soft female voice came from behind them as well as a masculine snort.

"Of course not Onna." The male said. Shippou and Kirara turned quicker than anyone else.

"MOMMA!" They yelled in unison as they ran towards her jumping in her arms. "Are you back?"

"Do you remember us?" Both their eyes were wide as they looked from Vegeta to Kagome.

"Slow down." Kagome placed them back on the ground. "Questions later, first we need to deal with this." She narrowed as she gazed off into the distance where her brother had taken his ex wife. "I want you three to stay here. Vegeta, Tein and myself will head to the battle but other than that all of you stay here. You will only be a liability."

Vegeta nodded looking at Tein. "Coming three eyes?" He turned and walked over to his mate. However they had yet to consummate the relationship because of the bitch showing. Vegeta tried to keep himself from growling in anger because he was just about to get lucky when Kagome felt the banshee's aura where the kids were and wanted to check on them.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter... No Kagome and Vegeta haven't mate but then again Kagome needs to be mated to regain her memories thus fight Chi-Chi to her maximum power. But I wont be telling you how long that will be or if this will be the last fight but just wait til the next chapter. **

**On a personal note I will be moving in the next 3 or 4 months and I will try to post but I don't know if I will be able. If I do write and complete a chapter I will post it as soon as I can. So just stay with me and I promise that my stories will be continued even if it takes me a while!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. First Battle Between Good & Evil PT 1

**Chapter 19:**

**First Battle Between Good & Evil PT. 1**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Kagome, Vegeta and Tein – Flying Towards Goku & Chi-Chi's Ki Signatures)**

Kagome was flying in front of Vegeta and Tein. She could feel her brother's ki rise and fall as if he was fighting someone but not doing very good. She knew that her brother would have a hard time fighting his ex wife but it would be needed in order to keep her there.

"Just a little longer, Goku." Kagome whispered as she pushed herself faster. Vegeta and Tein were falling behind.

Vegeta growled as he tried to push himself harder. "Damn, Onna." He glanced back at three eyes. "Will you hurry up, three eyes?" He snarled looking back and noticing that his mate was out of eye range.

"Its hard to keep up with you, Vegeta." Tein snapped back. "I am human **(?)** after all." He was breaking a sweat just trying to keep up with the sayain.

Vegeta snorted. "You sure don't look like it." He glared back at Tein then pushed himself faster.

He needed to get to his mate before anything happened to her because he felt in his heart that he needed to mate her in order for her to regain her memories. Vegeta also knew that only Kagome could destroy this evil. Just thinking of the vile creature that looked like Chi-Chi was enough to make him shiver. He had been evil in his time but nothing like this new Chi-Chi.

**(Kagome – Further Up Ahead – Almost to Goku)**

Kagome knew that she had left the two others she brought with her but she knew in her heart that her brother needed her. She would not let him down like she had done all those years ago. When she first came back, she didn't know who she was other than she needed to find her brother. She met a lot of weird people along the way but then again all of them were her brothers friends. Kagome should have realized that her brother would bring different species together in peace and protection of their planet. When her brothers ki dropped fast she froze suspended in the air.

"I need to get to him quickly." She clenched her fist around her. She powered up to SSJ 3 and tried to focus on her brothers ki signature. When she was suddenly right behind him she snapped her eyes open and braced herself because he was falling towards her and fast.

"I got ya brother." Kagome grunted when his body hit her. She powered up and stopped them right before they hit the ground. She pushed some of her healing powers into her brother as she kept her eyes on Chi-Chi.

"So you finally decided to show up." Chi-Chi floated there as she had her arms crossed and an evil grin on her face. "I was getting rather board with Goku. I don't know how he kept the world safe when he is a weakling compared to me." Her eyes were shining with triumph.

Kagome snarled as she layed her brother down with a kiss to the forehead. "I have ya now Goku and nothing is going to happen." She promised her brother as she narrowed her eyes at the woman she was going to kill very slowly. "She will not live long in hurting you." She stood as her power flared around her and she levitated up eye level with Chi-Chi. "You will pay for what you have done." Her eyes were a deep violet.

Chi-Chi just lowered her arms and readied herself for a fight. "You mean you are going to put me in my place?" She smirked as if unafraid. "I don't think so."

Chi-Chi then disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome and drove her knee into Kagome's back. Kagome grunted as she flipped around in the air and faced her opponent. She would not let herself be taken from behind again. Snarling, Kagome rushed Chi-Chi and was able to land a hit but then they started to spar. They were both landing punches but neither of them were able to out do the other. Kagome was already at SSJ3 and she knew that she could go higher but she didn't think the earth could stand the abuse. They two of them were streaks as they fought but Chi-Chi got the upper hand as she slammed her fist into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome was sent flying backwards and crashed into a mountain that wasn't to far from her. She grunted as she felt pain shoot through her body. She needed to make sure that this bitch was put down for good. Magatsuhi was just as evil as he appeared. Kagome knew that he would destroy the world instead of fighting fair. She gritted her teeth as she pushed the rubble off of her. Kagome felt Vegeta's and Tein's ki's closing in but she would be the one to take Chi-Chi from this world. Standing she spotted Chi-Chi floating above her about 10 feet. Kagome cupped her hand at her side and began the KameHame wave.

"Do you really think that will work on me?" Chi-Chi sneered as she stayed where she was. "If you don't remember, Kagome, I am part youkai and you cant kill me with just Ki." She smirked as her arms stayed crossed and she didn't move.

"Oh, I know that much." Kagome said as she readied herself. "Kaaaaaameeeeeee haaaaaaameeeeeee HA!" Kagome released her wave but not before infusing some of her reitai into it.

Chi-Chi felt the wave coming but she was late to realize that Kagome had infused reitai into it but she was able to move just barely where it wasn't a killing blow. As it was Chi-Chi's right arm was blown off while she was burned on the other parts of her body. Kagome smirked as she saw the fear in the woman's eyes. Chi-Chi snarled as she held her left hand to the stump and began to raise her ki.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as Kagome watched as she regrew her arm.

Kagome knew that she would need to power up another level but she feared she would destroy the earth. Looking around she spotted her mate and three eyes over by her brother. Looking back she noticed that Chi-Chi had regrew her arm and was moving it around as if it was stiff. Kagome snarled and bent her knees readying for a fight.

"I have to admit that you are rather tougher than I first thought." Chi-Chi looked Kagome over as she floated down to the ground with a lot of scraps and bruises. "But that is no problem." She smirked as she held out her right hand where Goku was barely coming to.

"Stop!" Kagome hissed her eyes flashing dark violet. "He is down. Your fight is with me!" She held her hands out in front of her with her thumbs and pointy fingers touching. "You fire then I will fire and this time it will be filled with reitai!" She yelled holding a large blast in front of her but this time it was bright pink.

"Do you really think you can stop me from killing him?" Chi-Chi sneered as she gathered her energy. "As soon as you let loose that blast I will let mine go." She lowered her head and looked at Kagome.

Kagome snarled as she launched her blast. Chi-Chi also released her blast but Kagome knew that she needed to get to her brother. Teleporting in front of him she took the blast to the back. Goku stared up at his sister with wide eyes. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked down at her brother. Goku went to grab her but Kagome turned and took a hit to the face. Goku snarled as he tried to stand. Kagome fell to the ground next to him, moaning.

"Leave her lone!" Goku growled as he stood shakingly. "Your fight is with me."

Chi-Chi tsked him as she stood about 5 ft. from him. "No," She narrowed her eyes. "My fight is with Kagome. Its her that trapped Magatsuhi in the jewel and it will be her that releases me completely. I will build my life here in this world and there is nothing you can do."

**(Vegeta & Tein – Not Far)**

Vegeta could feel that Kagome had just been hit. Snarling he stopped and waited til Tein showed.

"Hold on." Vegeta told Tein as he transported them to the fighting area.

When they both appeared Tein gasped as he rushed Chi-Chi and started to fight with her while Vegeta went over to Kagome who was just coming around. She groaned as she opened her eyes. As soon as they met Vegeta's black gaze, she knew that she had been knocked out. However when a scream came ringing through the air and Goku yelled for Tein, Kagome jumped up and narrowed her eyes at Chi-Chi, who had her hand through Tein's chest. She was holding his heart in her hand. Goku fell to his knees with a shocked expression while Vegeta began to level up but it was Kagome that it shook to the core. She had lowered her head, with her hands clenched at her sides. Her tail was securely wrapped around her waist and suddenly when her eye snapped up her eyes were no longer the violet of her super sayain form but an eerie mixture of violet and pink.

"He did not deserve to die." Kagome's voice was low that it even caused a shiver to go up Vegeta's spine. "You however will not last but a few more minutes." She smirked as she disappeared.

Vegeta stood there with a shocked look on his face because never before had he felt that kind of power. He cut his eyes to Kakarot and found that even he was shocked by his sister's power. When Vegeta looked back he tried his damnedest but he couldn't see where his mate and the banshee were fighting other than where their ki signatures were located. They were moving to fast for him to keep up with. Looking at Kakarot, Vegeta knew that he wouldn't be able to move. He turned and rushed over and grabbed Tein from where he fell. Vegeta then went back over to Kakarot with Tein's body and layed it down when they heard someone crash into the earth. Looking over they could see that Kagome was still floating in the air while Chi-Chi was barely getting up from the large crater, that was caused when she impacted the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Chi-Chi yelled as she powered up even more. "I will show you just how much power that Magatsuhi offered when we merged together!"

"Where did she get that much power?" Goku whispered to himself then to Vegeta. "She's even stronger than me." His eyes were wide as he watched his sister fight the woman that looked like his ex wife. He had to make himself believe that this was no longer Chi-Chi but someone that looked like her. Even with that it was hard for him to fight her.

"From when she left this world." Vegeta said looking at Kakarot out of the corner of his eyes. "When Midoriko came to me in the HB Chamber she told me the whole story but its Kagome that needs to remember." His eyes were cold but there was an emotion just underneath that was called fear.

For the first time in his life, The Prince Of All Sayains, was scared for not himself but his mate.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far. I think that this story has been fun to write after I adopted it from Black Lily Angel. I just hope that it has met her expectations. Now what will happen next? What about the others that were left behind? Will anyone come and help the three sayains? If so, Who? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	20. First Battle Between Good & Evil PT 2

**Chapter 20:**

**First Battle Between Good & Evil PT. 2**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Capsule Corp. - In the Living Room)**

Kayumi, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi were all in the living room talking about what the fighters could feel. Yamcha and Master Roshi were the two that were telling the others what they could feel.

"Master Roshi, do you feel Tein?" Yamcha asked with clenched fist.

He was sitting next to Bulma while Krillin Master Roshi and Kayumi were all sitting on the couch in front of the love seat. Gohan, Kirara and Shippou were all outside playing. Piccolo still had not come back yet from visiting Dende. He said that there was something he needed to speak to the present guardian about.

Master Roshi frowned as he concentrated. "I'm afraid not." He looked at Krillin. "I have a feeling that Tein has been killed."

Bulma gasped as tears started falling from her eyes. "Who's going to tell Chiaotzu?" Yamcha had his arms around her while his eyes were hard. "He's going to be heart broken."

"She's right." Krillin agreed. "Someone needs to tell him. Anyone know his number? I think Tein was living with Launch."

"I do." Yamcha said standing up with Bulma.

She was still in tears as Yamcha led her out of the living room, which left Krillin, Master Roshi and Kayumi. Kayumi was quiet this whole time because she had kept tabs on her student. She could tell that Kagome was giving it her all but that would not be enough to finally kill this abomination that called herself Chi-Chi. Her eyes went to Master Roshi's and she sighed.

"Do you think that Kagome can kill her?" She asked in a whisper. "She still doesn't have her memories, which means her power will suffer."

Master Roshi thought for a moment. "I would hope because if not then things will be getting bad rather soon." He stood and walked over to the front window. "Oh, it seems that Piccolo is back." He walked back over and sat down. "Now we can find out what he went to see Dende for."

The other two just nodded. Kayumi had a bad feeling but she didn't know what it was. Piccolo didn't bother knocking as he strolled in and stood in front of the three that were in the room. Krillin could tell that something wasn't good because of the frown that was on the Namek's face. Master Roshi could tell that something was wrong because of the look on the retired guardians face.

"Where are the runts?" Piccolo asked looking at Kayumi, Krillin and Master Roshi.

"There outside." Kayumi answered frowning walking out back.

"No, their not." Piccolo said before Kayumi rushed inside with a frantic look on her face.

"Shippou, Kirara and Gohan are gone." She looked from Krillin to Master Roshi. "It seems that something is blocking me from finding them." Kayumi had tears threatening to spill.

Bulma and Yamcha came rushing into the living room with worried looks on their faces. "The kids are on their way to where Kagome, Vegeta, Goku and Tein are." Bulma told them with a small beeping device. "The necklace that Kirara is wearing has a tracking device in it."

"Then what are we waiting for." Kayumi straightened up her warrior attitude showing through. The children needed her.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Krillin asked shuffling his feet. "Shouldn't one of us stay here in case some one shows up?"

Piccolo nodded as he looked at Bulma taking the radar from her. "Good idea, Baldy. Bulma is going to stay here." He turned and headed out of the front door. Master Roshi sighed because he couldn't fly any more. He was to old.

Yamcha and Kayumi followed closely but Krillin stood back not really wanting to go. Bulma looked at Krillin with a 'you got to be kidding' look on her face.

"What are you waiting for Krillin?" A vein started to pulse in her forehead. "Go and make sure that Yamcha comes back to me!" Bulma yelled in his face.

"S-Sure B-Bulma." Krillin stuttered as he backed out of the house.

Bulma started to cry but ran back to her lab in case there was something they needed and came back. Master Roshi prayed that the kids would be fine because they would be going up a great evil. Not to mention that Gohan might have to fight his own mother that had been taken over his mother.

"I pray that Kami was right when they said that sending Kagome away would be a good idea." Master Roshi hoped that everything was right.

**(At the Battle with Chi-Chi)**

Chi-Chi smirked as she looked at the three remaining fighters. She cut her eyes to the direction of where Capsule Corp. was located because there were three ki's coming their way. She knew that it was her son and the two other demons that were disguised at humans children. Looking over at her ex husband, she had to snort at his strength because he was the weakest of them all. He couldn't even hit her hard because he was afraid. Though the sayain prince had no quarrel about hitting her he was also sporting a rather nice display of scars from their little sparing session. Kagome, on the other hand, had a broken hand while her leg was also damaged.

"You are a disgrace." Chi-Chi spat as she powered up, again. She was wearing down but she would not let them know. "In a little while, I will have three others to join you in battle." She smirked, when Kagome closed her eyes and gasped stumbling slightly.

"What is it, Onna?" Vegeta growled, trying to push his desperation away because his mate was in danger. "What do you sense?" He had tried but he wasn't able to feel anything at this time. It was as though something was blocking them.

"It's... It's Shippou, K-Kirara an-and Go-Gohan." Kagome stammered as her eyes met Goku's. "They're on the way here." It was as if her heart had stopped with the thought of her children in danger.

"Good." Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Goku. "I always wondered why you wanted to train Gohan. Now I will finally see if my _son_ is as good of a fighter as you keep saying." She lowered her head but her eyes were locked on Goku's as she readied herself for a fight.

Vegeta had enough of the banshee yelling and talking nonsense so he rushed her from behind while Kagome came at her right side. Goku rushed his ex wife as he pushed any thoughts of the love he had for her to the back of his mind or he wouldn't be able to give it his all. Chi-Chi was having a rather difficult time as she tried to defend herself from three super sayains. She was cussing herself as she tried to push the two away only to be hit in the back by Vegeta. Snarling she did a flip, as she grabbed the right wrist of Goku and the left wrist of Kagome, using them as leverage. Vegeta was thrown backwards from the kick to his chin.

While that was happening, Kagome and Goku both received a broken arm, from Chi-Chi's little stunt. Kagome hissed as she cradled her arm to her chest. Vegeta rushed in front of his mate and snarled as he crouched in defense of her. Goku snarled as he popped the bone back. He was afraid that he would be rather useless for a while because he needed Kagome to heal him but she would need to heal herself first. Vegeta could sense that his mate and Kakarot were in trouble thus only leaving him. Vegeta had tried to sense who was on their way but for some reason he was unable.

"You will pay for hurting my mate." Vegeta snarled as he rushed Chi-Chi.

Kagome watched as her mate fought with the vile woman. Closing her eyes, she tried to use her healing powers to heal herself but for some reason it wasn't working. Hissing through her teeth, Kagome shot a look at her brother. Goku was making his way over to Kagome extremely slowly. Kagome got to her feet and walked over to her brother. Holding out her good hand she concentrated her healing powers to heal his arm and wounds. Goku watched as his sister healed him but couldn't heal herself. He picked her up after she was done because she had fainted from the amount of power she used. Finding a safe place to lay her, Goku hurried to check her over then turned to his ex wife. His eyes narrowed as he watched his sister's mate fight with every thing he had.

Goku was rather surprised when Vegeta made it to SSJ 4 without even thinking about it. He also decided that he would let Vegeta fight until he couldn't stand any longer. He was feeling better but he knew that one of them needed to keep and eye on Kagome. Goku promised silently that he would never let anything happen to his sister. He was stronger than he was all those years ago. Goku could faintly feel his son's ki along with Shippou's and Kirara's. He also felt something in his son that he had never felt before. A purity that came from Goku's mother's side. He wondered if Gohan also had some healing ability like his Aunt Kagome.

**(Gohan, Shippou and Kirara)**

The three younger fighters were flying towards the area where they knew their mother and father were fighting. Gohan was extremely scared because he had felt everyone then Tein had disappeared. Kirara was rather shocked when she felt that Tein had lost but Shippou knew that something was at work because of the youki he could feel. They had decided that if the older fighters wouldn't go and help their parents then they would go. Kirara was doing good just as Shippou but Gohan was nervous because he knew that the new evil looked like his mother. Both, Shippou and Kirara, knew that their friend needed them thus the reason they all left but Shippou knew that something wasn't right.

"Do you feel any of them?" Kirara whispered scared, as she flew in between Shippou and Gohan.

"I can feel Kagome, dad and Vegeta but other than that I only feel my mothers." Gohan clenched his fist together as he flew faster. Both Shippou and Kirara were able to keep up with him.

"Don't worry we'll both be there for you." Shippou said smiling towards his friend.

"I know you will." Gohan whispered as he took Kirara in his arms and took her place next to Shippou. Both boys could tell that she was not use to flying in her human form and still tired easily.

Kirara just curled up in Gohan arms knowing that she loved being here with Gohan and Shippou. She kept her eyes forward because she could feel that Kagome and the others were in trouble. If she was right, Kagome was out while Goku and Vegeta was trying to keep her safe. Shippou could also tell that something wasn't right but then again he could feel the reitai in Gohan. It was faint but he could still feel it. Shippou cut his eyes to the young boy then to Kirara. He had finally found his home. Looking back towards the battle area, both boys flew faster. They knew they were needed. Neither Shippou or Gohan, felt as they passed through a invisible barrier nor did Kirara, however a few miles back and barely gaining on the kids, Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin could no longer sense them and began to worry.

**(Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin)**

As soon as they couldn't feel the kids ki's signatures they stopped mid air and looked at each other. Piccolo could tell that something was going on but from what Dende had said he didn't know anything. Yamcha felt that something was shielding them from finding the others. Krillin was just shocked that everyone's ki had disappeared. Yamcha looked at Piccolo then to Krillin.

"I'm heading back to tell Bulma what we found." He said turning. "She might be able to help make something that we can check their ki's without being to close."

"Good idea." Piccolo nodded. "Krillin and I will continue on."

"Be careful." Yamcha told them as he took off.

Piccolo looked at Krillin. "Come on." He turned and flew towards where they knew Kagome, Goku and Vegeta were and where the kids were heading. Krillin just shivered because he had a rather bad feeling about trying to help Kagome and Goku but if his friends were in trouble then he would go and do everything in his power to help.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think? Gohan, Kirara and Shippou are heading right into the middle of battle. What will happen? Will Piccolo and Krillin get there in time to help? Will Yamcha and Bulma come up with something to help the Z fighters sense the ki's even through the invisible barrier? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Battle Ending

**Chapter 21:**

**Battle Ending**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Kayumi – 2 Miles from the Battle)**

Kayumi had went to Kurin's tower in order to get some sensu beans in case one of the fighters needed them. She could already tell that Kagome would most likely need one along with Goku. She had a bad feeling that the bean would do no good for Tein, though. Kayumi had stopped in mid flight when she felt his ki disappear. She would need to hurry because she could tell that the children where almost to the battle field. She had no quarrels about teaching young children how to protect themselves but children should not be in a battle of this nature. Unless it was needed however Kayumi knew that it must be Kagome to reseal Magatsuhi.

She was the one who let him out even though it was not her intent however it needed to be her to place him back into the jewel. As she sped across the sky, with the bag with the sensu beans in her right hand, she could also tell that there was some kind of barrier that was blocking most of the sensing powers that the team used. Kayumi didn't know where they were exactly but she knew that as soon as she passed through the barrier she would be able to get an exact lock on their location. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer to the battle scene. She could tell that Goku was trying his damnedest to keep Kagome safe but it was Vegeta that was fighting Chi-Chi.

Stopping mid air, Kayumi scanned the scene to find a way over to Kagome which didn't let Chi-Chi know that she was there. Finding a rock that was not to far from where Goku was standing in front of a passed out Kagome, Kayumi lowered herself to the ground and rushed over to where Kagome was laying. She gasped at the sight of her student all beat up but she hurried to open the bag and slide one of the beans down Kagome's throat. Goku noticed who it was and what she was doing, which made him keep his mind on Chi-Chi. He would get a bean but not until Kagome woke up. Vegeta also could tell that Kayumi had arrived but he was to busy with Chi-Chi to find out what was going on.

"So good of you to join us, Kayumi." Chi-Chi slammed her fist into Vegeta gut sending him flying into another mountain.

"Why are you doing this?" Kayumi asked standing up, handing the bean bag to Goku. "Are you so weak that you need help from an evil creature?" Her eyes were narrowed at the woman that was still floating above the ground.

"No, I did this because I was tired of being put before fighting." Chi-Chi hissed her eyes narrowing at Goku. "He even had our son trying to fight."

Goku snarled as he stepped forward but his attention was brought away from Chi-Chi when Gohan, Kirara and Shippou showed up at that moment. Shippou gasped as he spotted his mother. Gohan's jaw was set and you could see his fist tightening as he scanned the battle field. When his eyes locked on his mother, you could see the hatred in his eyes. Never before had any of them seen Gohan glare at his mother with such hatred. Kagome also decided to come around. Shippou and Kirara were at her side in an instant. Vegeta had gotten out of the ruble of the mountain and flew over to where his mate was.

"Why are you doing this, Mother?" Gohan whispered as his eyes landed on his father. "I thought you cared for us and this world."

Chi-Chi snorted. "All I ever wanted was a family and children." her eyes went to Kagome. "I will kill to get what I want even if that means I need to fuse with an evil creature to do so."

Kagome snarled as she moved in front of her children. "All Magatsuhi wants is to destroy the world and that includes you!" She yelled. "He will not let you keep control of your body if he thinks you will turn your back on him. He is just using you for his own gain."

"He may be using me but I am also using him." Chi-Chi said smirking. "Its really a win win situation."

"Then you are delusional." Goku snapped rushing his ex wife. "If you think killing everyone here will save you then you are mistaken."

Kagome watched as her brother fought against the woman that was his mate. She gritted her teeth because she knew it needed to be her to kill the woman because no one could stand up to her youki. Reitai would be the only thing that was able to take her out but only Kagome had such a thing. Cutting her eyes to the children she noticed that Gohan wasn't saying anything as he watched his mother and father fight. Kayumi had walked over to him and stood beside him but Kirara and Shippou were holding on to Kagome. Even if she wanted to fight, she couldn't because of the fact her children where here. Vegeta stood in front of her and the kids making sure they were unharmed.

Goku and Chi-Chi were so fast that they had trouble keeping up with them. They looked like blurs. You could hear swearing and punching but other than that you had to follow them with their ki signatures. Kirara was frightened for the first time in a while because she had no idea what to do. Shippou had his arms around her while they watched Goku fight the vile woman. They kept glancing at Gohan to make sure he was ok but Kirara finally wiggled out of Shippou's arms and ran over to Gohan. She wrapped her arms around her while her eyes were trained on the fight. Kagome also let Shippou go over to where Kayumi was because she needed to be free in case she needed to jump into the battle. She could also feel two other aura's heading their way and knew it was the Namek and Krillin.

When Kagome hear Goku yell and fall to the earth, she rushed forward and slammed her fist into Chi-Chi's face. The woman flew back a few feet but that didn't stop her from charging back. Kagome was able to dodge most of the woman's hits but when Chi-Chi vanished from in front of her Kagome wasn't ready when a knee met the small of her back sending her crashing into the earth. Snarling Kagome tried to standing but she felt something heading her way. Turning over, she was just in time to see a large ki blast heading her way. She tried to move but for some reason she was unable. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge the hit so she braced herself for the impact that never came. When she looked over, she noticed that Gohan and knocked it off its course.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Gohan rushed over to my side. When Kagome looked down, she noticed that her tail was broken.

"My tail." Kagome whimpered. "I cant move." Kagome looked over to where Chi-Chi was standing.

She could see something in the vile womans' eyes that she didn't like. Snarling she cut her eyes to Gohan then back at Chi-Chi. "Gohan, go to Kayumi." She ordered sternly, using her powers to levitate her that way it looked like she was walking.

"But..." Gohan tried to argue.

"NO!" Kagome snapped not taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. There was a gleam in her eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. "Go now Gohan!" She yelled as she pushed herself to rush the woman in front of her.

Chi-Chi laughed as she rushed Kagome, "You will never defeat me!" She then veered off and rushed Kayumi taking Kirara by the neck and holding her out in front of her.

She then floated up into the air and held the young demon girl by the neck, kicking and screaming. Everyone froze when they saw that there was no way to get to Chi-Chi without hurting Kirara. Shippou stood there with his wide green eyes locked on Kirara's red ones. Kayumi felt rather bad because she was unable to protect Kirara. Goku was standing there in shock because he had never thought that Chi-Chi was capable of something like this. Vegeta had to rush over because Kagome had suddenly collapsed because of the fact one of her children was in trouble.

"Now that I have your attention." Chi-Chi smirked as she tightened her grip. Kirara whimpered as she tried to release the pressure of Chi-Chi's grip. "I want someone, anyone actually, to kill Kayumi and Kagome." Her eyes were shining with triumph.

"Put her down!" Gohan yelled from behind Chi-Chi. "Don't make me shoot you."

Chi-Chi laughed as she glanced over her shoulder. "I don't think you have it in you." She grinned as she tightened her grip even more. Kirara now was fighting more than ever.

Gohan snarled as his eyes turned teal and he held out his hands in front of him. "Take this!" He pulled both hands over his head which gathered not only bright yellow but purple energy. "HAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he brought them down and letting the blast go.

Chi-Chi gasped as she dropped Kirara in order to protect herself but she couldn't hold off the blast. With a final scream, Chi-Chi was engulfed in the ki and reitai blast that came from Gohan. Shippou rushed and grabbed Kirara before she hit the ground. She was gasping for breathe because of the fact Chi-Chi's grip had cut off her air supply. Kagome rushed over to them both and let herself float down. She landed on the ground with a whimper. Vegeta was at her side, after he got another bean from Goku. She took it and her tail finally healed. Using her powers, Kagome healed her son and daughter of their scratches and burns. Kayumi was looking after Goku while Gohan floated down to where the pile of ash was located. It was the only thing left of Chi-Chi and Magatsuhi.

The Shikon around Kagome's neck pulsed and flew off her neck. A blinding light erupted over Chi-Chi's ashes. It was pink mixing with white until there was no longer any pink. When the light faded a transparent figure remain with a clear Shikon in her hands. Kagome gasped along with Shippou and Kirara. The others that were there just stared in shock at the long haired woman that had a slightly similar face to Kagome however there were four jewels on her forehead. She she opened her eyes they landed directly on Kagome.

"_You have done well."_ She spoke to all of them. _"With your devotion to each other you all were able to purify it completely. No longer will the Shikon be a jewel that brings destruction but peace and love." _She turned to Gohan. _"It was you that finally killed Magatsuhi because of the pureness of your heart. I am sorry for the loss of your mother. Chi-Chi was a casualty because of the darkness in her heart." _Her eyes were soft as she gazed at Gohan.

"Do I have to go back?" Kagome asked clinging to Vegeta. She didn't think that she could walk away from him like she did her friends before. "I don't think..." She trialed off with a frown and tears streaming down her face.

"_Do not worry, child." _She smiled at her reincarnation. _"I would never take you from your mate. Now since my soul is free I shall leave for good. Take care of yourself Kagome."_

Just as fast as she appeared, she disappeared from their view. Kagome sagged as she let Vegeta pick her up. She closed her eyes and sighed as she dozed off. She was tired from using so much of her energy. Gohan walked over to Shippou and tilted his head towards home. Shippou nodded as he took to the sky with Kirara in his arms and Gohan following behind them. Kayumi was scooped up by Goku, who was wearing a smirk and took off after the others. They would all head back to Capsule Corp. to tell the others what had happened. They also needed to let Piccolo and Krillin know that they were sweet in thinking they could help but it wasn't needed.

**(In Other World – King Kai's Planet)**

Midoriko appeared before King Kai, Fate and Destiny. She looked rather wore out because of the fact she was finally completely free from that blasted jewel. She smiled at the two girls that had made up the rules of the games. They both had wide eyes at the fact Midoriko was staring at them.

"I thought that Kagome would be the one to free me." She growled as she took a step forward, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"Wait a minute..." Fate held her hands up.

Destiny did the same thing after her sister. "You were released weren't you?"

"That is what you wanted." Fate and Destiny took another step back.

"And Kagome will get her happy ending." They said in unison.

"That was dirty, is what that was." Midoriko started walking towards them faster. "You better run because when I get you!" She took off running and both Fate and Destiny took off running.

King Kai sighed as a tear drop appeared by his side. "Since the battles over don't you three have some where else to go?" He watched as the three female ignored him. "Don't you ever listen?" He fell on his back and looked into the sky.

_At least they're not Goku._ King Kai sighed closing his eyes. _That man ate me out of house and home._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next to the last chapter. So what do you think? I hope Black Lily Rose likes how I did the story since she hasn't written me in a while but she may be busy. I know I will be shortly because we will have to be out of our house by June. YEAH! NOT... Land Lord dropped it from 1000 to 900 then is going to raise it up to 1100 in July. We cant afford that. Well when we do move, I might not be able to post but I will try. So til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	22. Peace at Last

**Chapter 22:**

**Peace at Last...**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**Note – This is a 'M' Rated Chapter thus fair warning when you get to the bottom. Kagome still hasn't mated to Vegeta. And please no flames!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Three Hours Later – Capsule Corp.)**

Vegeta, Goku, Kayumi, Shippou, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu were all sitting in the living room as Kagome and Kirara were in the RTs to regain their strength. They had told Chiaotzu about Tein and that he could stay with any of them. He decided that in the end he would go back to Launch. She still didn't know and needed to be told but couldn't come into the town because she was wanted again. Goku was sitting next to Kayumi with his arm around her as Gohan and Shippou sat in front of them. Yamcha had Bulma in his arms while Master Roshi sat on the couch next to Goku and Krillin. Vegeta was standing by the door to the basement where the RT were located.

"So the jewel was purified." Master Roshi broke the silence as he adjusted his glasses.

Goku nodded. "It was when Gohan killed..." he cut his eyes to his son. "took care of the creature."

"Dad, its' ok, ya know." Gohan sighed. "That woman wasn't my mother any more." His knees were drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Shippou patted his shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"If you're sure?" Goku frowned not liking that his son was feeling like this. He looked at Kayumi, who just shook her head.

"I thought it was Kagome that would kill him." Bulma frowned as she looked at the others. Master Roshi cleared his throat.

"I may know what happened." He stood and walked over to the window behind everyone. "It started the day that Kagome and Goku found me."

Goku frowned as he scratched his head. "I remember because Kagome slapped you for the first time." Master Roshi fell over, while the others laughed.

"Laugh it up," Master Roshi stood as he adjusted his glasses. "Now back to business. After you left the first day of training, I was visited by a miko. Her name was Midoriko and told me that I would need to prepare the girl, Kagome, because she was indeed very special however she would leave my care at a young age. She then vanished and told me when it was time I would know." His brows were furrowed in a frown. "Its wasn't about a month later that Goku came back and told us that Kagome had been killed."

"You mean you knew!" Krillin gasped. "We were all tore up for years after Kagome's supposed death." He was appalled that his sensi could so something like this. "You could have told us that Kagome would be back."

"He did the right thing." Goku whispered closing his eyes. "I needed to believe my sister was dead that way we both could get on with our lives. If I hadn't then I would have never met Chi-Chi or had Gohan." He ruffled his son's hair.

"It was needed." Piccolo decided to speak up. "Kami was the one who spoke to the old miko first." he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. "That was the reason I needed to speak to Dende. I wanted to see what he knew and if he knew what was going to happen."

"Did he?" Yamcha asked putting his two cents worth in.

Piccolo shook his head. "No, he was just as much in the dark as us." He leaned back against the wall with his head bowed and his eyes closed. "For some reason it says that Kagome needed to take Magatsuhi out but then Gohan did." He shrugged. "The only thing I can say for certain is that it was done the way it was needed or things would have ended differently."

"I bet King Kai knows about what is going on." Goku had his arms around Kayumi. "If there was anything we needed to know then he would contact us and let us know."

Krillin nodded as he leaned back on the couch. "He did when Goku had things to tell us while he was gone." His eyes were closed. "How much longer til Kagome and Kirara get out of the RT?" He looked over at Bulma.

Bulma looked at the hand computer that she had sitting on the table beside her. "Kirara will be done in a few minutes if the boys wanna head down and get her out but Kagome will not wake up til around mid night. Someone will need to stay up to be there when she is ready to get out." She looked up and found that Vegeta stepped forward but didn't say anything as he walked down the stairs and where the RTs were located.

"I guess that settles that." Yamcha said blinking a couple of times. "What else should we do?"

"I'm heading home." Master Roshi stood up and popped his back. "That's what I should do." He then gathered his hat and walked to the door. "See ya guys soon." He waved once more before he pulled out his capsule car and clicked it open outside then shut the door.

"I'm going on to tell Launch about Tein." Chiaotzu said sadly in his child like voice.

"I'll go with you." Krillin stood and walked over where Chiaotzu floated. "I'll stop by later Goku." He waved at his friend as he took off with Chiaotzu.

Now the only ones left were Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, Goku and Kayumi. Gohan and Shippou had already headed down to the RT room to get Kirara out. Goku stood with Kayumi at his side. He smiled sadly as he spotted Gohan, Kirara and Shippou heading through the door. He thought for a moment and knew that Vegeta would keep Kagome to himself for a few days so the kids might as well come home with him. He took Kayumi's hand as he looked at Gohan, Shippou and Kirara.

"Come on guys." He motioned for them to head over to where he was standing. "You both can stay with Gohan til your mom and Vegeta get to know each other better. We'll come see her tomorrow." He smiled at the young boy and girl. They were his nephew and niece.

"Thank you." Shippou said as they walked over to the man that was their mother's brother.

"No problem." Goku smirked putting his fingers to his forehead. "See ya guys tomorrow. I'll be back to check on Kagome." He said to Bulma, Yamcha and Piccolo.

With that Goku, Kayumi, Gohan, Kirara and Shippou left. Bulma sighed as she leaned against Yamcha. "Will you be heading back to the look out?" She looked over at Piccolo.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was alright." He turned and headed out the door. "See ya when I see ya." He then took off.

Bulma smiled as she looked up at Yamcha. "Why don't we hit the sack?" She yawned. "I haven't been sleeping good since all this happen. With Kagome coming back and still not remembering everything and then Chi-Chi turning evil." She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

Yamcha nodded as he picked her up and walked up the stairs and into their room. Bulma didn't waste anytime as she crawled into bed after removing her clothing. Yamcha shed his and followed her as he curled up against her back. They were going to do anything at this time but they might later. Right now Yamcha needed to rest just like Bulma.

**(Vegeta – RT Room)**

Vegeta sat in a chair watching his mate, that was still in the RT. His eyes were closed, arms crossed and legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His tail was swaying behind him slowly as he tried to relax. He had felt the others leave and knew that soon his mate would be with him. Even with the two sensu beans she was still pretty beat up in the end. He was shocked that Gohan, Kakarot's brat, defeated a foe but everyone in the vicinity could feel the power the boy had. Even the last blast wasn't purely ki it had another part to it that Vegeta had only believed sayain females to possess. Shaking his head, Vegeta opened his eyes and stood, walking over to the tank that held Kagome.

"I should have fought harder." He gritted his teeth. "I should have checked you out before we even left."

There had been a small bomb placed on Kagome while she was fighting Chi-Chi. The further Vegeta carried her the weaker she go and then it exploded. He had healed up easily because there had been not a lot of damage. However, Kagome wasn't so lucky. Her arm had burns which were almost healed. Along with a burned side that was completely healed now. Shaking his head, Vegeta walked back over and sat down. Never before had he felt helpless when his mate was in trouble. He couldn't believe that the banshee would place a bomb on Kagome but then again she may have known she was going to lose. Vegeta could only hope that when Kagome woke up she would be alright and they could finish where they left off.

**(RT Room – 1:00 AM)**

Vegeta was woken up by the RT, with Kagome, started to beep. He jumped up and rushed over pressing the button. He could see that her eyes were open and she was alright. As soon as the healing liquid emptied the door opened and Vegeta helped his mate out and wrapped her in a blanket that was on the bed, on the other side of the room. Kagome didn't say anything as she leaned into Vegeta's arms. She was glad that she was here but worried that he blamed himself for what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault that Chi-Chi decided to play dirty at the end.

"You need to get dry." Vegeta said gruffly as he scooped her up and took her into the showers.

He sat her down on the seat, walked over and turned on the water. Kagome didn't say anything as she watched Vegeta keep his back to her as he stripped himself of his clothing then threw them into the corner of the room that was dry. When he turned, Kagome had to swallow because her eyes found she liked what she saw. His tail swayed behind him slowly as he walked over to her. She blushed when she looked up and found him looking at her. She ducked her head and tried to calm her rapid breathing. Never before had she felt like this. When two bare masculine feet appeared in her line of sight, Kagome jumped with a squeak.

Vegeta chuckled huskily as he the edge of her towel between two of his fingers. "Come now, Onna." His eyes grew darker the deeper Kagome's blush became. "We need to get you showed then I can mark you as mine." His face was rather serious that Kagome's heart did a little flip.

Without another minute, Vegeta flicked his wrist and Kagome's towel was thrown over where his clothes were. He licked his lips hungrily as he closed the distance and picked her up her facing him. Kagome got the drift as she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. She gasped however when she felt him twitch against her. She had never felt such heat from one man. Her eyes grew heavy as Vegeta carried her to under the shower spray. Kagome purred when the warm water hit her tired muscles but then she realized just how erotic it was. Kagome held on as Vegeta released his hold and grabbed the shampoo. It didn't take him long to pour the right amount and start to wash his mate's hair.

Kagome thought she had died and gone to heaven. From what she could remember Vegeta had never been this sweet and caring with her, or anyone else for that matter. Not knowing how long it would last, Kagome gave into his hands as he scrubbed her clean. No one has ever given her a bath like he was. It was rather nice. His scrubbing was the right mixture of hard yet gentle. When a moan sounded through out the shower room Kagome gasped as she realized that it was her. She could feel herself heat up from embarrassment. Dropping her eyes, she could see that Vegeta was rather excited about what he was doing, too. Kagome licked her lips but couldn't do anything about it because Vegeta was now massaging her butt, in his soapy hands. He would pulled her against him every now and then to let her know just what she was doing to him.

"Do you want me?" Vegeta growled as he dipped his mouth to her neck, his hands not stopping.

"Yessssss." Kagome whimpered as her eyes clenched tight as she rubbed herself against him. "Please..." She tried to get closer but even that was not enough.

Their tails were wrapped around the other, also trying to bring them closer. Vegeta could only growl in approval as his sayain nature took over. Kagome whimpered when his tail let hers go and worked its way around to where it was teasing her. Hers then moved around to were she could wrap it around his harden shaft. Kagome whimpered when he pulled her tail away from him and started to rub it from the tip to the base. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. Vegeta used his tail to position him at her entrance and with one thrust he was fully seated inside her. Kagome's eyes widen in both shock and pain. Her nails were digging into his back which caused Vegeta to hiss.

"Onna." He grunted as he started to move.

"Ka...go...me." Kagome was able to get out between each thrust. "Call... me... Ka... go... me." Her tail wrapped around his and pulled, causing him to growl and pick up speed.

"My... Kagome..." He grunted with each stroke.

He opened his eyes that he didn't even know he closed and found that she was watching him as well. With a few more strokes Kagome threw her head back and tried to hold back the moan that came from her. Vegeta could feel the tingling in his balls as he neared the end. With a few more thrust he bent forward and sunk his elongated fangs into Kagome's shoulder where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome did the same to him as soon as she felt his fangs break her skin. They were suddenly surrounded in a bright light and as soon as they pulled apart Kagome had tears in her eyes. Vegeta withdrew and washed them up. He then picked Kagome up and took her over to the bench and wrapped the towel around her and shrugged on a robe.

"K..." Vegeta swallowed because he was worried that he had hurt her. "Kagome are you alright?" He couldn't believe that he was acting like Kakarot at this time.

Kagome looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "You sure are sweeter than I remember." She reached up with her right hand and cupped his face. "I'm fine and I remember everything." She felt the tears well up again. "I remember living on Frieza's ship. Coming to earth and meeting Grandpa Gohan, Bulma, her mother and father, Yamcha, Krillin and Pervy Master Roshi."

"What happened after you left here?" Vegeta asked frowning. He wanted to know if she remembered everything.

"I remember waking up 15 years old and found that I was a priestess from 500 years in the past." Kagome had tears falling down her face. "I also remember Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha's brother, Totosai – a demon sword smith, Kirara, Shippou..." With those two names her eyes widen. "Where are my kids?" She looked at her mate.

Vegeta smiled softly at her. "Kakarot took them home with him." He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I think that Shippou and Gohan are both going to have their hands full." There was a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Kagome hissed at him her eyes narrowing.

"Did you forget that some sayain's have more than one mate?" He raised a brow at her.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Oh surely your..." Vegeta shook his head. "Oh this is going to be hard to explain." She slumped against Vegeta. "So what now, my Prince?" She looked up into his onyx eyes.

"You can call me that any time." Vegeta growled as he attacked her neck. Kagome giggled as she pushed him back and slapped him on the shoulder. "Now we live our lives til something else shows up." He smirked picking his mate up and heading upstairs. He had a room here and he knew that some of Bulma's clothes were still there because her closet was apparently to small.

Now they could live happily until the next evil arises.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next to the last chapter. The next one is the Epilogue. I know that you will all want to know what is going to happen in about 10 or 20 years thus I decided to do one. Hope you have enjoyed it. I also hope that I did this story right. Let me know and hopefully Black Lily Angel is pleased with how things have turned out. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter 23:**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer – Still own nothing of Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z!**

**Note – While Kagome was fighting with Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi placed a small bomb on Kagome, the bomb was the size of a fly. Vegeta was upset because he didn't check her out before he took her away. Do you remember the 'shield' that was surrounding them? Well that is what it was for. It was a trigger for the bomb Chi-Chi had placed while she was fighting Kagome.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(10 Years Later)**

Kagome and Kayumi were in the kitchen cooking while Goku went to get the others. Gohan, Shippou and Kirara were outside sparing. Those three had been getting closer the past years. Kagome's and Vegeta's son, Trunks, was also outside but he was only about 8 years old. Kayumi had taken Gohan under her wing along with Kirara and Shippou and taught them about their powers. Kagome was sitting at the table at this time rubbing her swollen belly. Her mate, Vegeta, was outside in the GR because he was more or less the same. The only difference is the way he looked at Kagome. He still treated everyone as though they were lower than him but Kagome was happy with her family. She was 6 months pregnant, thus the reason she was sitting down at this time.

"So what do you think every has been up to since the last time we saw them?" Kagome asked Kayumi as she sat in her chair rubbing her stomach. "I haven't heard from Bulma since Trunks was born." She couldn't help but smile when she remembered how Trunks had gotten his name.

Kayumi laughed as she remembered. "I thought I would have to break you two apart." She shook her head and went back to her mixing. "But then again Bulma always did have a sense of humor. Why did she want you to name your son Trunks, anyway?" She cut her eyes to Kagome.

Kagome muttered something. Kayumi just raised her eyebrow. "We had a bet." Kagome sighed hating to admit the fact that Bulma had won the bet if it was a boy or girl.

"So she was the one who bet it was a boy and would be born after two years." Kayumi had voted that it would be within a month and would be a girl.

Kagome sweat dropped and nodded. "Hai." She looked at her sensi. "I just hope she doesn't win again."

"Why did you decided to hold something so silly for naming your kids?" Kayumi couldn't wrap her head around it.

Kagome dropped her head. "Goku decided that since Vegeta and I fought to much that he would do something." She raised her eyes to Kayumi. "My brother thought it would be great to see who could guess the sex and date of birth."

"He just wants to help." Kayumi told Kagome. She loved Goku more every day. She still couldn't believe that she had watched this man grow up into a fine young man then marry then separate then marry again but this time to her. She just wanted to sing it from the mountain tops.

"I know but he could have just helped us pick out the names." Kagome loved her brother but it was rather weird that someone else was picking out her kids names. Of course, her and Vegeta had to ok the names before they used them.

"What do you think is going to happen, now?" Kayumi asked placing the pie in the oven.

"Don't know but I know that what ever comes our way we can defeat it." Kagome rubbed her stomach again.

Kayumi just smiled as she thought of where they all were over 10 years ago. She was a miko in training and Kagome was just showing up with no memory. No other evils have arrived but they are still training in case one makes an appearance. Kirara, Gohan and Shippou were all waiting until they finished school before they became mates with marking each other. At this time people think that Kirara has two boy friend and neither of them knew about each other. Their friends knew and that is all that mattered. Goku was still as childish as ever but with his new son, Goten. It was heart warming. Goten was about 5 and still was in his room playing. He wasn't old enough to spar with the older kids. Trunks spared with him but then again there was only three years difference between the two of them.

"MOMMY!" Goten yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Dere are some weird peeple out fwont!" He stopped in the door way of the kitchen. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kagome frowned as she stood and followed Kayumi and Goten out the front door. As soon as she saw who it was she had to reach out and grab a hold of Kayumi. There in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyo – who was holding a young girl with dog ears, Sango – holding a little boy and Miroku – who had two little girls in his arms. Then there was Sesshoumaru. He was standing next to a woman that had the same kind of markings except she didn't have a crescent moon but a sun. Her markings were a dark red while Sesshoumaru's were a dark purple. Beside the woman stood a young boy about 9. He looked like his father but you could tell he wasn't because of his eyes. They were a light yellow. Kagome could feel tears falling down her face and that was the time that Trunks, Shippou, Kirara and Gohan decided to come around front from their sparing.

"Yo, Mom..." Shippou cut himself off when he saw his friends from the world he left when he went with his mother.

"Oi, runt, don't I get a hug?" Inuyasha smirked as he stepped forward.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome finally screamed as she ran over to him which was rather hard when she was 6 months pregnant.

He was quicker and was able to grab her before she tripped. His golden eyes locked with her blue and suddenly tears started to fall. Kikyo stood back with her daughter in her arms as she watched her mate speak with his true first love. She knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would always have a special bond and she prayed that Kagome's mate was as understanding as her. Sango was in tears as she spotted Kirara. Miroku was shocked by both, Shippou and Kirara's, appearance. Vegeta walked out of the GR just then and noticed that his mate was in the arms of the half breed. He grumbled and headed back inside to shut it down. There was only one way the onna could be in the half breeds arms and that is if he was there. Kayumi watched as Kagome greeted her old friends. Goten was holding onto her leg as Trunks moved over to his aunts side.

"Um...Aunt K?" Trunks whispered looking at the man his mother was hugging. "Whose that?" He asked cutting his eyes over to the GR and noticing that his father had shut it off and was coming over this way. He swallowed because he knew that his father had a rather explosive temper.

Kayumi smiled at her nephew. "That was you mother's first love." She told Trunks. "Your mother and father spoke about this and they are understanding of one another. It also seems that Inuyasha's mate doesn't worry about this." She layed a hand on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha is that really you?" Kagome whispered holding onto the one person she never thought she would see again. "Is Sango, Kikyo, Miroku and Sesshoumaru really here, too?"

Inuyasha smiled as he nuzzled Kagome's neck. "Yeah, wench, we're really here." He pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. "We even were able to bring our families." He motioned for Kikyo to come over with their daughter.

"This is Katzuki." He whispered putting an arm around Kikyo's shoulders. "She's about 6." He smirked cutting his eyes to Kagome.

"She's beautiful." Kagome looked at Kikyo. "I bet she's a hand full."

Kikyo nodded. "You have no idea." She sighed cutting her eyes to her mate. "I am sorry for what happened when you arrived here." She bowed her head and gave Katzuki to her father and pulled Kagome into a hug. "If I had payed attention, Inuyasha and I could help you before you left." There were tears in her eyes. "Then you wouldn't had to go through all that." She shook her head.

Kagome smiled as hugged Kikyo again. "Don't worry about it." She kissed Kikyo's cheek. "That's in the past and I have my mate now along with my kids. Even if one isn't here yet." She rubbed her stomach, as she turned and motioned for Trunks to come over there. "Come here, sweet heart I want you to meet your aunt Kikyo and uncle Inuyasha."

Shippou and Kirara were also next to Gohan as they all walked over with Trunks, Kirara in the center with Shippou on her right side while Gohan was on her left. Trunks was walking beside Gohan since he was his mentor. Vegeta also walked over with his eyes on the other males and females that he didn't know. He wrapped his arms around from behind Kagome and layed his hands on her stomach. Vegeta may have the same attitude towards the others but they could tell that the cold sayain prince had finally had a change of heart. Sesshoumaru also kept his eyes out because his mate was vulnerable in her condition. She was close to her time to give birth.

"Hello." Trunks bowed respectfully as he stood next to his mother. "Its nice to meet you." He blushed looking at Kikyo longer than necessary. "W-Why do y-you look like m-my mother?" He stammered out.

"In our world," Kikyo began. "She is my reincarnation and is more powerful than I was when I was alive the first time." She ruffled Trunks head then looked at Shippou and Kirara. "Now I know that is Shippou but is that Kirara?" She couldn't help but squint her eyes.

Kirara nodded. "Once we arrived in this dimension, I was given this body instead of my cat form." She held out her hand. "I can also control fire. Shippou can control earth while Gohan can control the wind. Mom and dad control water and lightening." She smiled widely as she snuggled up next to Gohan.

"I'm happy to see you again." Sango whispered walking forward and taking Kirara in her arms. "Its been a long time since I seen you last. When Inuyasha said he came back and saw that you were a girl with demon attributes and had kept your red eyes, I was so thrilled. I missed you so much but I am glad that you came here." Kirara nuzzled against Sango.

"This Sesshoumaru is also pleased to see that you are doing well Miko." Sesshoumaru stepped forward with his mate by his side. "This is my mate, Luna. She is from the main land across the sea." His eyes twinkled. "This Sesshoumaru does believe you know the place, do you not Miko?" He raised his brow.

"So she's from America." Kagome smiled widely as she stuck out her tongue. "I like her already." She walked over and opened her arms to welcome the newest family. "If you can put up with Lord Fluffy then I know you're a good woman." Kagome winked as she pulled the tall youkai into her arms. Luna's eyes were wide in shock as she looked at her mate.

"Her powers feel like a mother's caress." Luna whispered. "I did not believe you my mate, for that I am sorry." She dropped her eyes. "I will never question you again."

Kagome frowned as she looked from Luna to Sesshoumaru. "Am I missing something?" She raised a brow to Sesshoumaru who was glaring at Kagome. "Problem, Fluffy?" She smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. Sesshoumaru growled as he turned and walked away for a few minutes.

Inuyasha busted up laughing as he held onto his daughter. Kikyo was chuckling behind her hand while Miroku was smirking as he held both of his daughter's hands. They were wiggling to get away from him. Sango was laughing as she held her son. Vegeta just stood there with Gohan, Kayumi, Trunks and the other gang because Goku had just arrived as Kagome was trying to get an argument out of the lord of the west. Bulma had Chen in her arms while Yamcha was beside her. Krillin was standing next to Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Dende and Master Roshi. Since, Tein's death Chiaotzu has decided to stay with Launch, where ever they were at the time.

"Kagome?" Bulma cleared her throat. "Where do you want the food? And do we have enough since there are Sayain's present?" Her eyes went from Kagome to Goku to Vegeta to Gohan to Trunks then Goten. Even Kayumi ate like a sayain but they found that she had a similar DNA sequence as a Sayain.

"Yes, we do." Kagome nodded. "And yes the food can be seat on the table. Just push the button next to the light switch. It should help with everything else." Kagome winked as she turned and headed over to where Vegeta walked over to Sesshoumaru.

Everyone else decided that they would split into smaller groups that way they could speak more privately. They had so many things that they needed to catch up on. Kagome had both her families if only for a day. Goku was happy with the fact he had a mate he loved and children that he lived for. Also he had a brother in law that would take care of his sister no matter what. Everyone had their happy endings and nothing could stop it. Chi-Chi was a life lost by other than that things were going good. Sesshoumaru even finally decided to join in along with Vegeta. For some reason they hit it right off the bat. Kagome couldn't be more happy. Even Master Roshi had someone to mentor in his perviness.

Miroku was going to be hit quite a lot in the future. Sango also took lessons from Kayumi because she wanted to learn how to fight better. So, Miroku better watch out for himself. No one noticed the hazy figure of a warrior Miko standing off to the south of the group watching over them until it was time for the ones to return to their dimension like they need to be. She felt it was her duty to make amends to hurting the young woman in the line of creating the jewel but even after all that she righted the wrongs she did. She only hoped that they would one day forget everything that had happened. They deserved peace after all they did.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well let me know what you think? I have to admit that this story was rather fun to write. I am also glad that you all are liking it. Also I hope that Black Lily Angel likes the way I went with the story. I tried to put in some of the things she wanted me to put into it. Now this is the last chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed everything else. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	24. (ANNOUNCEMENT!)

**(~*ANNOUNCEMENT!*~)**

**I would like to let you all know that I have a new poll up and would love if all of you voted. I have two so far but I'm greedy. I want more. I will also be posting another chapter on some of my stories as soon as I get them done. Also I have been working on some of the Co writings that Bella and I are working on together. Please just have patience with me and her as well. I have also completed some of my stories and wish that you all will vote and help with the next story I shall start. I have a couple already started or in the process but I will let my readers decided. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
